


Who You're Meant to Be

by CamSanders



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamSanders/pseuds/CamSanders
Summary: До сих пор у Алека Лайтвуда была тяжелая жизнь. Родители бросили его, прежде чем он успел их узнать. По этой причине он живет в страхе, страданиях, не в силах отыскать дом, пока не встречает Магнуса Бейна. После девяти лет спокойной жизни он снова оказывается в хаосе новых открытий о себе, своем прошлом и о жизни, которую он знал.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who You're Meant to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728090) by [idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec (GoodFinderBadger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodFinderBadger/pseuds/idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec). 



 

**Глава 1**

– Пожалуйста, только будь в хорошем настроении, – пробормотал Алек, глубоко вздохнув; он стоял на крыльце, и у него тряслись руки. И он не имел ни малейшего понятия, по какой причине так нервничает. Письмо, прожигающее дыру в его кармане, в любом случае было потрясающим известием, и были все шансы, что оно приведет к мирному ужину. Также был шанс, что оно выльется в ворчливое смирение и несколько недель неловкости. Третий же вариант все еще подразумевал под собой потрясающее известие. Которое они не смогут принять. У них ведь не было тонн денег, из которых он мог попросить такую сумму.  
  
– Дорогой, это ты? – раздался из кухни глубокий голос.  
  
Алек попытался расслабиться и напомнил себе, что обладатель голоса любит его и не отреагирует излишне бурно.  
  
По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.  
  
– Привет, Магнус! – отозвался он, оставляя сумку на диване и скидывая ботинки. Он провел рукой по волосам, перед тем как добрести до кухни, где Магнус листал почту, жуя пиццу. Должно быть, он пришел домой незадолго до самого Алека, если судить по рабочей одежде с развязанным галстуком и наполовину расстегнутой рубашкой.  
  
– Если хочешь перекусить, осталась пицца. Ни малейшего понятия, что будем есть на ужин, – проговорил Магнус, поднимая на него глаза. – Как твой поход? Насладился ощущением грязи и пота?  
  
– Неплохо, – ответил Алек, пытаясь скрыть ухмылку от очевидно выраженной неприязни Магнуса к любой физической деятельности, особенно если она осуществлялась на открытом воздухе. – Джейс чуть не умер, хотя это и не новость.  
  
С упоминанием лучшего друга в комнате повисло легкое напряжение, а письмо будто снова загорелось в заднем кармане. Магнусу никогда не было дела до Джейса, даже когда они еще были детьми. Джейс был безумным бунтарем во всех смыслах этих слов. Он будто балансировал над пропастью, втягивал Алека в различные авантюры, и, пока они становились старше, приключения только прогрессировали по степени опасности; не единожды он сам попадал в беду по вине блондина. Алек любил Джейса как брата, отыскав родственную душу, несмотря на их очевидно противоположные натуры.  
  
– Что ж, я рад, что не пришлось собирать тебя по кусочкам, – Магнус бросил в коробку корку, и Алек взял ее, нервно покусывая; в животе будто узлы скрутились. Он знал, что просто должен сказать Магнусу о письме, потому что уже было достаточно поздно, а перед утром понедельника еще многое предстояло разрешить. Если у него и был шанс пойти с Джейсом в Идрис, ему следовало действовать сегодня – именно так с недовольством напомнил лучший друг сегодня во время их похода. – И что этот блондинистый идиот думает насчет школы в этом году? Уилл так и не сказал мне, что они решили.  
  
– Ну, – начал Алек, раз уж Магнус идеально подвел разговор к нужному предмету, – на самом деле ему удалось поступить в Идрис.  
  
– Серьезно? – потягиваясь, Магнус остановился где-то на середине, и его руки упали по сторонам, когда он взглянул в ответ с недоверием. – То есть в частную школу Идрис?  
  
– В нее самую, – язык по ощущениям был как наждачная бумага.  
  
Он оступился около раковины и покраснел, когда Магнус окинул его острым взглядом зеленых глаз. Магнус всегда был единственным, читающим его с легкостью, если не считать Джейса. Он схватил стакан трясущимися руками, и тот выскользнул из пальцев, разбившись у его ног. Парень замер на месте в ужасе и пришел в движение только тогда, когда Магнус выругался и пошел за метлой. Он опустился на колени собрать куски покрупнее, но теплые руки, что легли на его запястья, остановили его. Его глаза перехватили взгляд золотисто-зеленых, и он осознал, что его волнение не осталось незамеченным.  
  
– Подойди и расскажи, что не так, – мягко проговорил Магнус, осторожно проводя Алека мимо стекла к дивану. Тот сразу же свернулся в самом углу, облокачиваясь на стык спинки и подлокотника. Ранее полные раздражения глаза лучились беспокойством, когда Магнус присел на подушку около него и нежно прикоснулся к его ноге, легко проводя рукой вверх-вниз, пытаясь унять его волнение. У Алека были жуткие проблемы с тревожностью, и он заводился по поводу самых нелепых вещей (которые Магнус никогда не называл нелепыми, но Алек ведь не дурак), но обычно в присутствии мужчины все было не так плохо. Он жил с Магнусом уже восемь лет, а все еще боялся попросить о желаемом, всегда опасаясь, что эта самая вещь слишком ценна, чтобы о ней просить, и что при плохом раскладе его пошлют в другой дом, где снова придется искать себя. Честно оценивая самого себя, он никогда не думал, что станет лучше Магнуса.  
  
– Магнус… – начал было Алек, однако его голос безнадежно затих; будто слова сами отказывались формироваться.  
  
– Я чувствовал, что что-то произойдет. Ты был на нервах несколько дней, – тихо размышлял Магнус, побуждая Алека говорить. – Ты же знаешь, что все можешь мне рассказать, – но Алек все еще молчал, и Магнусу пришлось угадывать, что могло его беспокоить. – Ты расстроен, что Джейс переводится? Вы все равно будете видеться с ним после школы и на выходных, дорогой, он же не улетает на другую планету. К тому же, ты можешь воспользоваться шансом и завести новых друзей перед выпуском.  
  
– Нет, – пробормотал Алек, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Хуже начать он явно не мог. Магнус видел в нем лишь жалкую попытку следовать за Джейсом во всем, что было не совсем так. Джейс на самом деле побудил его подать заявку еще в мае, но Алек сам отчаянно хотел пойти в самую престижную школу штата. Поступить в Нью-Йоркский университет или любой другой престижный вуз было бы просто роскошно. И все шло совершенно неправильно, как и большинство вещей вокруг. – Я поступил в Идрис, Магнус. Вместе с Джейсом, – теперь лишь оставалось ожидать вспышки.  
  
– Ты подал документы в школу, даже не поговорив со мной об этом? – Алек слишком остро ощутил, что поглаживающая его рука исчезла. Магнус провел пальцами по волосам и облокотился о плюшевые подушки у спинки дивана. Эта тема и так была болезненной, а теперь явно станет еще хуже. Алек опустил глаза, находя взглядом дырку на своем рукаве, пытаясь выставить все не так подло, как это выглядит.  
  
– Я серьезно не ожидал, что поступлю. Я не ожидал, что они вообще когда-нибудь примут уличную крысу, отставшую на год. Джейс просто хотел, чтобы я попробовал и чтобы мы вместе закончили школу.  
  
Магнус вздохнул и потер лицо, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на него снова. Алек ничего не мог прочитать по его лицу, а узлы в животе, никуда не исчезнув, лишь неуклонно затягивались все сильнее. Он не должен был ничего говорить, это того не стоило.  
  
А затем его мысли переметнулись к Джейсу и ко всему тому, через что они прошли вместе за последние девять лет. Он думал о том, как Джейс помог ему в его первую неделю в третьем классе, когда у него случился панический приступ в школе – все было новым, пугающим, и все заставляли его чувствовать себя идиотом из-за того, что он отставал. Он привыкал с большим трудом, и Джейс был рядом со своими дружескими прикосновениями, смехом и словами о том, что все не так плохо. Джейс добился того, чтобы к нему хорошо относились в средней школе, когда оказалось, что Алек не станет популярным даже в новом учебном заведении. Его лучший друг был уверен в том, что он не завалил английский снова, потому что до трех часов ночи они повторяли правила по телефону, смешивая их с шутками и поиском новой музыки. Джейс курил и не раз попадался пьяным, будучи несовершеннолетним, но он был лучшим другом, о котором только можно было мечтать, и Алек был готов улаживать любые ссоры, чтобы они остались вместе. До Джейса у него никогда не было друзей, он никогда не оставался достаточно долго на одном месте, и сейчас он не собирался этого лишиться.  
  
– Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что Джейс – не лучший человек, рядом с которым стоит находиться? – слова его опекуна прозвучали не так, как насмешки одноклассников по поводу того, что Алек всюду тенью следовал за Джейсом, но Алек был настолько сыт по горло, что эта колкость тут же вызвала защитную реакцию:  
  
– А тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что я хочу окончить школу вместе со своим единственным другом? – он почувствовал, как щеки пылают от жара, и сунул дрожащие руки за спину, пряча.  
  
– Ты с легкостью можешь завести новых друзей, Алек. Ты умен, ты можешь проявить себя. Я просто не думаю, что Джейс добьется чего-нибудь хорошего. Ты же знаешь, почему прошлой весной его исключили.  
  
Мир Алека словно застыл, стоило Магнусу упомянуть о том ужасном дне, о котором, как он думал, они успешно забыли. Это была его худшая за жизнь ссора с опекуном, опять-таки касающаяся Джейса Херондейла. Каждое произнесенное Магнусом слово умышленно или же неумышленно вгоняло его в исступление, и он должен был оттуда выбраться. Он вскочил с дивана и сунул ноги в ботинки.  
  
– Ты превосходно знаешь, что произошло! Это было ради Джема, все это! Не могу поверить, что ты снова это упоминаешь! – он схватил свою куртку и натянул на себя, замечая, что Магнус скрестил руки на груди в попытке сдержать злость и раздражение.  
  
– Перестань, Александр, ты действительно в это веришь?  
  
Алек пытался успокоить свой разум, но вещи, которые Магнус подразумевал, говоря о Джейсе, заставляли его полностью отключать логику.  
  
– А что? Ты не веришь, что у Джема рак? Или просто не веришь, что Джейс способен на что-то хорошее? – процедил Алек, хватаясь за дверную ручку.  
Магнус закатил глаза и снова запустил пальцы в волосы.  
  
– Я прекрасно знаю, что Джеймс очень и очень болен. Просто дело в том, что такого ребенка, как Джейс, ловят с таким количеством наркоты в шкафчике, а он пытается выдумать плаксивую историю о том, что это все было для его опекуна. Это не представляется разумным ни мне, ни Уиллу. Джейс едва избежал попадания в исправительную колонию.  
  
– Ты совершенно не знаешь Джейса, – все, что только мог сказать Алек, пытаясь унять собственное сердцебиение, которое сейчас было почти болезненным. Он ненавидел ругаться с Магнусом, хоть это редко случалось, но когда и случалось, то всегда громко, ужасно и болезненно. – Болезнь Джема полностью его подкосила. Он сотворил глупость, но он просто не знал, что еще делать! И ты не можешь судить его поступки. Ты и понятия не имеешь о том, что значит быть столь отчаянным.  
  
– А ты имеешь? – спросил Магнус, не отводя взгляд.  
  
– Я бы сделал то же самое ради тебя.  
  
Напряжение в комнате достигло предела, и Алек больше не мог игнорировать стремление сбежать. Он дернул дверь, открывая, и скрылся на оживленных улицах Нью-Йорка.  


***

  
  
Когда зазвонил телефон, Уилл Херондейл нисколько не удивился.  
  
Алек появился у их двери менее часа назад, заметно расстроенный, и исчез наверху с Джейсом. Парни были невероятно близки, и Уилл знал, что Джейс поможет ему. Алек был хорошим другом его сыну, и Уилл был благодарен, что парнишка был рядом.  
  
Джейс переживал очень и очень тяжелые времена, и Уилл совсем не на шутку за него беспокоился. Обнаруженный прошлой весной рак Джема плохо на них отразился. Он-то принимал болезнь мужа за простой аппендицит. Визит скорой помощи посреди ночи выявил, что аппендикс был действительно воспален, но помимо этого были и еще проблемы. И медики выявили у Джеймса рак поджелудочной железы второй стадии с прогрессирующими ухудшениями.  
  
Уилл помнил, как одним субботним утром он рассказал Джейсу правду. Помнил его неестественно бледное лицо и трясущиеся руки, чего Уилл раньше никогда не видел. Джем и Джейс не раз уже спорили над его ночными прогулками и сомнительными привычками. Которые совершенно не означали, что Джейс не заботился о Джеме больше, чем о ком-либо на свете.  
  
Пару недель спустя Уилл думал, что Джейс справляется с новостями. Он казался спокойным и достаточно прилично заканчивал учебный год. А затем последовал звонок из школы в прошлом мае, разбивший превосходные иллюзии Джейса на тысячу крохотных осколков. В его шкафчике обнаружили пакет с травой. Хранение наркотиков являлось незамедлительным основанием для исключения, и им пришлось пройти через этот шокирующий процесс, как и через прочие юридические формальности. Они заплатили огромный штраф, а Джейс провел целое лето на общественных работах в местном филиале Красного Креста. И он никогда не забудет тот вечер, когда Джейс, наконец, рассказал ему, зачем все же хранил эти наркотики.  
  
  
  
_– Садись._  
  
Услышав собственный резкий тон, Уилл поморщился, наблюдая, как напрягся Джейс, залезая в их внедорожник. Обычно из Красного Креста его забирал Джеймс, но сегодня он был на приеме у онколога. Джейс избегал его взгляда, кинув сумку под ноги и подавленно глядя в окно.  
  
Уиллу потребовалась минута, чтобы рассмотреть мешки под глазами сына и золотистые волосы, унаследованные им от родного отца, которого Уилл встречал всего единожды, да и то тогда едва не приложил его головой о стену. Джейс был его племянником, которого он растил с самого рождения. Сесиль связалась с плохой компанией и с еще худшим бойфрендом, от которого и залетела. Для их семьи это стало настоящим адом, и, так как Уилл вместе со своим парнем Джеймсом Карстаирсом достаточно твердо стояли на ногах, они взяли ребенка к себе на воспитание. И он считал Джейса своим сыном во всех смыслах.  
  
– Когда мы вернемся домой, поможешь покосить газон и убраться в пустой комнате. Джеймс хотел, чтоб мы справились с этим до приезда его родителей.  
  
– Серьезно? – расслышал он тихое бормотание и ощутил, как крепче сжимает руль.  
  
– Не испытывай сегодня мое терпение, Джейс. Не хочу ни слова слышать о том, как ты устал. Ты сам угодил в эту ситуацию, потому что был полным идиотом. Ты мне поможешь и не будешь, черт подери, жаловаться. Джем вернется дико уставшим, а я не хочу, чтобы он волновался о газоне или о родителях.  
  
Джейс замолкал только тогда, когда в разговор встревал Джеймс, и теперь сиротливо смотрел в окно.  
  
Час спустя Уилл наконец снял замок с ящика Пандоры, заговаривая о том, что они не упоминали с тех самых пор, как Джейса исключили. Он обнаружил подростка лежащим на диване с закрытыми глазами, и это при том, что еще час назад он просил его постричь газон, дабы успеть до темноты. Он принял душ наверху и начал убираться в пустой спальне, когда обнаружил, что уже темнеет, а лужайка столь же заросшая, как и с утра.  
  
– И что случилось с газоном, Джейс?  
  
Тот резко принял вертикальное положение; золотые глаза были полны тревоги.  
  
– Я чертовски устал, ясно?  
  
Уилл сжал зубы и изо всех сил попытался не выйти из себя.  
  
– Мы все устали, Джейс, а твоя выходка только ухудшила положение вещей. Я заставлю тебя выкосить эту лужайку даже с фонариком, если придется.  
  
– Мне нравится, как ты ни разу даже не спросил, почему у меня была эта наркота, – огрызнулся Джейс, переодеваясь в другую рубашку.  
  
Уилл нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Потому что ты полный идиот, игнорирующий все, чему я тебя учил. Не думай, что я не заметил, что последние пару недель у тебя была ломка. И мне тебя ничуть не жаль. Где, черт подери, ты теперь закончишь школу, как ты считаешь? Ожидаешь, что мы ради тебя переедем? Твой отец болен, и вместо того, чтобы повзрослеть и помогать, ты решил быть незрелым идиотом! Ты избежал исправительной колонии только потому, что Джем попросил меня не отправлять тебя туда. А хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, с нами.  
  
Джейс замер уже на половине его речи и просто смотрел на него с пустым выражением точных черт лица. Приглушенный свет играл с его светлыми волосами, создавая тени, и Уилл подумал, что мог сказать что-то не то.  
  
– Ломка? Ты думал, у меня была абстиненция? Серьезно? Я не… – Джейс замолчал, и Уилл заметил, как непривычно дернулся его кадык.  
  
Уилл не видел, чтобы Джейс плакал, еще с тех пор, как тот был маленьким мальчиком. Когда в тринадцать лет он сломал руку, вся его реакция состояла в паре нецензурных слов и сильно закушенной губе.  
  
Когда первые капельки влаги скатились по обе стороны носа, Уилл почувствовал себя так, будто ему пронзили ножом грудь с раз пятнадцать.  
  
– Я не ел и не спал, потому что не знал, как с этим справиться. Я был вымотан и неустойчив только потому, что каждый раз, как закрывал глаза, я видел, как Джем ум… – он снова запнулся, и Уилл хотел сдвинуться с места, но не сумел. – Наркотики были для Джема.  
  
– Ч-что? Ты достал траву для…  
  
Уилл потерял дар речи, делая шаг навстречу сыну. Джейс кивнул, не глядя на него.  
  
– Я слышал, что ты задумывался подать петицию о легализации в медицинских целях, и ты знаешь, что ее почти нереально достать, поэтому, когда я услышал, что один парень продает немного, я купил. Если это хоть как-то поможет Джему, значит, оно того стоило. И ничего из этого я не собирался брать себе.  
  
Джейс обнял себя руками и несчастно глядел в пол. Уилл же, обнаружив способность двигаться, подошел ближе и заключил его в свои объятия. Джейс не шевелился, пока Уилл не поднял руку, мягко прикасаясь к его шее. Он пробежался пальцами по его голове, и парень уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Неделями сдерживаемые рыдания были надломленными, и Уилл чувствовал себя последним идиотом, предположив худшее. Большую часть времени Джейс был самовлюбленным, но Уилл знал, что у него доброе сердце и что он любит их двоих, что бы ни случилось.  
  
– Господи, Джейс, мне так жаль, – прошептал Уилл ему в волосы, когда тот позволил ему прижаться еще ближе и коснуться подбородком макушки. Рыдания прекратились, но Уилл все еще чувствовал слезы, капающие ему на шею.  
  
Джейс обернул руки вокруг его талии и покачал головой.  
  
– Не извиняйся. Что еще ты должен был предположить?  
  
Уилл схватил его за плечи и глянул на него в упор.  
  
– Мне следовало спросить. Я знаю, Джейс, что ты хороший парень, знаю, но все равно поверил в худшее, – он поднял руки, чтобы вытереть слезы. – Послушай, мы не потеряем Джема. У нас превосходные врачи, и мы будем сражаться до последнего. Ты знаешь, что я не отдам его без боя.  
  
Джейс кивнул, поморщившись; его щеки были красными. Он так и не издал ни звука, с тех пор как проронил слезы.  
  
– Что, если мы его потеряем? Что, если не сможем победить это? Он выглядит таким больным, Уилл…  
  
Уилл почувствовал, как его сердце разбивается, прямо как тогда в отделении неотложной помощи, когда держал руку Джема в своих, пытаясь изо всех сил дышать самостоятельно. Как он вообще мог не поговорить с Джейсом обо всем этом? Как он мог поверить, что Джейс справлялся? Он терял отца, никто на его месте не мог бы это перенести.  
  
Бледными ладонями он обхватил его лицо, заставив Джейса посмотреть ему в глаза. Тот выглядел совершенно опустошенным, и Уилл напомнил себе удостовериться, что тот сегодня выспится.  
  
– Все будет в порядке, – Джейс недоверчиво выдохнул, пытаясь отвести взгляд, но Уилл крепко его держал. – Да, я не могу обещать, что Джем справится со всем этим, но я могу пообещать, что мы справимся. Мы тебя любим, Джейс, а когда любишь, можно справиться с чем угодно. Я действительно думаю, что есть все шансы, что все обойдется, – Уилл замолчал, прикасаясь к светлым волосам. – Не делай этого, Джейс. Не уходи в себя и не поступай безрассудно. Говори со мной. Я всегда был с тобой откровенен и не собираюсь этого менять. Я люблю тебя, слышишь?  
  
Кивнув, Джейс уткнулся ему в грудь снова, чтобы мгновением спустя отстраниться и отвернуться в поисках обуви. Уилл только вздохнул: его решимость работать сведет его в могилу.  
  
– Просто прими душ перед ужином.  
  
Он протянул руку, потрепав его волосы, прежде чем уйти на кухню готовить.  
  
  
  
Уилл поднял телефон на втором звонке, кидая взгляд на спящего на диване Джеймса. Тот немного зашевелился, но, к счастью, не проснулся, и Уилл вышел на заднее крыльцо, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
– Привет, Магнус.  
  
Легкий смешок на том конце линии.  
  
– Я предполагаю, Алек у вас?  
  
Уилл расслышал ощутимое сожаление в его голосе, из чего и заключил, что они наверняка поссорились.  
  
– Да, он с Джейсом наверху. Он был очень расстроен, Магс. Поругались?  
  
Он медленно сел, свешивая ноги с крыльца, и сорвал травинку.  
  
– Вроде того. Ты знал, что Алек подавал документы в Идрис?  
  
– Да, – медленно проговорил Уилл. – А ты нет? Я думал, Алек сказал тебе месяцы назад. Он всегда тебе все рассказывает.  
  
– Похоже, он вступает в неловкий и слегка бунтарский подростковый период, что-то в этом роде. Он ничего не говорил мне все лето. Не поступать как Джейс намного лучше.  
  
– У Джейса ровно столько секретов, сколько я знаю.  
  
– Так как поживает Джеймс?  
  
Уилл глубоко вздохнул от провокационного вопроса, не зная даже, как ответить. Кто-нибудь с раком когда-нибудь чувствовал себя хорошо? Джеймс находился длительное время дома, вел себя как обычно. Только лишь со знанием того, что его тело разрушается под воздействием таблеток, которые должны помогать.  
  
– Джеймс… – Уилл затих – от одной мысли обо всем этом желудок болезненно сжался. – Джем в порядке, насколько это возможно. Тяжело перенес химию, но у него хорошее настроение, и на следующей неделе мы поедем узнать, как у него дела.  
  
Он почти ощущает сочувствие Магнуса по телефону и отчаянно понимает, что пора сменить тему.  
  
– Так ты действительно так расстроен из-за Идриса? Я вообще поражен, что Джейс поступил, но это же потрясающая школа. Алек отлично со всем справится.  
  
– Не знаю. Скорее уж дело в том факте, что он ни слова мне не сказал до сегодняшнего дня. Просто я ненавижу, когда у него от меня секреты, – Магнус глубоко вздохнул, и Уилл моментально провел параллели с самим собой. – Ладно, я скоро приеду забрать Алека, попытаюсь разговорить его немного. Увидимся?  
  
– Пока, Магс. Постарайся подобрать козыри получше.  
  
Уилл повесил трубку, просто устремив взгляд на улицу перед собой.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

В первый день Алека в академии Идрис в Нью-Йорке слегка моросило. Он нервничал по поводу всего, что когда-либо знал. Ему была больше привычна нью-йоркская система государственных школ для разношерстных детей с абсолютно различным происхождением. Он привык к наркотикам, продающимся на перерывах, и к граффити на стенах уборных. Он привык к учителям среднего уровня с лишь изредка проблескивающим импульсом научить их всех чему-нибудь важному. Эта же школа, однако, должна была быть совершенно иной.

Он прошелся по мысленному списку содержимого своего рюкзака, упакованного прошлым вечером, и надеялся только, что не забыл ничего важного. Он до сих пор был не в самых лучших отношениях с Магнусом, и, Ангела ради, это действительно хотелось исправить. Он нуждался в его умопомрачительной улыбке и никуда не годных словах поддержки. Просто необходимо было запомнить, что один человек считал его достойным мира, даже когда было очевидно, что никто в этой новой школе не подумает, что он чего-либо стоит. Вот только он попросту не знал, как сказать об этом своему опекуну.

Магнус, одетый в своей привычной громкой и откровенной манере, сидел рядом на водительском сидении. На нем были узкие джинсы вместе с ремнем с шипами и черная футболка с надписью «Фееричный», выложенной блестками. Кожаная куртка была его любимым предметом одежды, который он носил постоянно, кроме самого разгара зимы. Куртку подарил три года назад Алек, и его всегда радовало, когда Магнус ее носил. Алек любил его больше, чем мог сказать вслух. Магнус спасал его почти во всех смыслах, в которых можно было спасти человека.

Прежде чем он встретил блестящего, эксцентричного и заботливого человека лет двадцати, Алек находится в слишком плохом месте. Даже в свои девять лет он не мог заставить себя поверить в то, что с ним все в порядке. Его родители отдали его на патронатное воспитание сразу после рождения, и с тех пор он постоянно менял дома один за другим. Всегда попросту в этих семьях чего-то не хватало. Он никому не доверял и едва разговаривал, пока не встретил Магнуса, который единственный продолжал говорить до тех пор, пока Алек не нарушил молчание. Он был настолько застенчивым, что почти не задавал вопросы в школе, а учитывая еще и то, что он переезжал несколько раз в течение учебного года, он дико отставал. У него были огромные проблемы с волнением, очевидные, как ничто другое, когда он начинал хоть немного нервничать. Когда он был помоложе, он проблематично рвал с привязанностями, таскаясь за своим опекуном, особенно когда он не был ему нужен, по итогу разочаровываясь, когда его оставляли одного. Оглядываясь назад, Алек с трудом мог винить половину семей за то, что бросали его так скоро, как только могли.

А потом он встретил Магнуса через волонтерскую программу. Магнусу тогда было всего восемнадцать, но для девятилетки он был всем. Он водил Алека за мороженым дважды в неделю и достаточно часто помогал с домашним заданием. Он не был раздражен, когда однажды Алек столкнулся с ним и его друзьями в торговом центре, а купил ему газировку, позволяя таскаться по пятам. Он не возражал, когда Алек привел его на встречу в центре и сказал, что он был «лучшим, что когда-либо было моим». И когда учебный год закончился, Алек никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким разбитым из-за потери Магнуса, учитывая, что программа завершилась.

Когда же Магнус появился субботним утром и повел его за мороженым после школы, как и обычно, Алек знал: Магнус будет постоянным как ничто другое, что он знал до этого. И вот тогда-то все пошло под откос.

Его приемный отец никоим образом не заботился о Магнусе. Ему не нравились его друзья, тот факт, что он был модным парикмахером, а не обладал «престижной профессией». Он ненавидел, что Магнусу нравились другие мужчины. И он быстро запретил Алеку видеться с ним после школы. Однако же все эти вещи о человеке, которого он любил больше всего на свете, он сам принял достаточно быстро.

В общем, когда и это семейство решило вернуть его обратно в детский дом, он часами бегал по городу в поисках Магнуса, а когда отыскал, плачущий и вымокший насквозь, парень трудился не покладая рук над тем, чтобы получить над ним опеку. Это было нелегко, так как Магнус не зарабатывал много денег и был едва ли на десять лет старше Алека, но в конце концов все сложилось хорошо.

С самого начала этот путь был трудным, и Алек отчаянно надеялся, что Магнус согласится: все это стоило каждого пройденного шага.

Они наконец свернули с главной дороги, чтоб доехать пару оставшихся миль до школы. Алек вцепился в ремень сумки – да так, что костяшки его пальцев побелели – и попытался убедить себя, что все будет нормально. Хотелось бы только искренне в это поверить. Он почувствовал себя спокойнее, когда знакомые зеленые глаза встретились с его собственными – добрые, понимающие, как обычно, с искоркой смешинки. Он попытался выдавить усмешку, но преуспел лишь когда Магнус улыбнулся сам, ярко и широко.

Он поднял руку, мягко прикоснувшись к бледной щеке Алека.

– Покажи им, на что способен, сладкий.

Алек слегка покраснел, хотя сердце переполняло тепло. Обычно он ненавидел старое прозвище и ругал Магнуса всякий раз, как тот называл его так. Но этим утром оно прозвучало странно утешительно, а не раздражительно, особенно после ссоры всего несколько дней назад.

– Ты отлично справишься.

– Спасибо, – тихо проговорил Алек, бросая взгляд на устрашающее здание Идриса, буквально нависающее над ними. Он открыл дверь, ступив одной ногой на землю, и оглянулся. – Увидимся позже?

– Я приеду, – подтвердил, улыбаясь, Магнус, прежде чем нахмурить брови, будто переосмысливая свои слова. – Или Рагнор, но я постараюсь сам.

– Лучше уж Катарина, – сморщив нос, отозвался Алек, закрывая дверцу машины.

Махнув рукой, он отправился в сторону главных дверей академии. Нервы на мгновение были в порядке, пока он не заметил знакомый ярко-алый цвет автомобиля Уилла. И почувствовал, что ухмыляется, увидев блондинистую шевелюру лучшего друга с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках. Магнусу не особенно нравилось, что он поглощал кофе, будто воду, и ранними утрами его поставщиком напитка был Джейс, особенно когда Уилл подвозил его.

– Господи, я не готов к этим напыщенным придуркам, – проворчал Джейс, протягивая Алеку его кофе. Тот, сделав маленький глоток, улыбнулся: сварен просто потрясающе. Джейс был единственным человеком, знавшим, какой кофе он предпочитает. Магнус тоже мог бы знать, если бы вообще пил его.

– Ну не могут же они все быть такими ужасными, – заспорил Алек, хотя про себя подумал, что Джейс мог быть очень даже прав в своих предположениях.

– Эм, ты встречался с представителями высшего класса Нью-Йорка, не так ли? Магнус владеет шикарным салоном, так что хоть кто-то из клиентов определенно богат.

Алек рассмеялся при мысли о куче неприятных клиентов, о которых был наслышан или же с которыми сталкивался лично. Большинство из них были либо абсолютно невменяемыми, либо пугающе неприятными.

– Ну да, но эти люди здесь наполовину младше тех клиентов. Просто надо вести себя так, будто мы здесь на своем месте, – Алек сам себя попытался в этом убедить, пока они проходили мимо сверкающих холлов с возвышающимися рядами поблескивающих шкафчиков.

За короткий отрезок времени они получили расписание и шкафчики от очень рассеянной женщины за столом регистрации, после чего их встретил кажущийся вполне адекватным сотрудник. Его улыбка была чуть более фальшивой, чем следовало, но Алек решил, что у каждого свои изъяны. И только порадовался, что его шкафчик находился прямо напротив шкафчика Джейса, но на этой ноте сходства завершались. Лишь последний урок, английский, у них стоял вместе, и на этом все. У Алека была физкультура, в то время как у Джейса – ланч, а во время ланча Алека у Джейса стояла математика. Обычно он прогуливать физкультуру, но в этой школе правила посещаемости наверняка были строже. В их старой школе они узнавали ровно столько, сколько считали нужным, и существовало множество лазеек, чтобы выйти сухим из воды в любой ситуации. Книжка правил, толстая, словно небольшой учебник, указывала: здесь все будет совсем иначе.

– Эй, ты это видел? – спросил Джейс, пока они направлялись в сторону аудитории Алека. – Здесь говорится, что каждый студент должен заниматься внеучебной деятельностью. Мы в дерьме.

Алек вырвал у него книгу, желая посмотреть сам. Черным по белому в ней было указано, что Джейс оказался прав.

– Да вы, никак, шутите. И на что нам, черт возьми, записаться?

Джейс недоуменно покачал головой.

– На что угодно, кроме спорта? Ты никакого мяча поймать не можешь, чтобы не травмироваться, а я не собираюсь бегать здесь потным, пока не придется. Но потом, мы не можем стать лузерами и записаться на что-то идиотское.

Алек вздохнул, поправив ремень сумки на плече, и подошел к нужной аудитории.

– Ну, может, бег? Всего-то и придется побегать по стадиону. Ну или по пересеченной местности, если будут эти дурацкие препятствия.

Джейс, засмеявшись, покачал головой, повернувшись и отступив чуть назад.

– Ага, все мы знаем, что ты пробежишь десять футов и помрешь.

Алек слегка покраснел и махнул Джейсу, заходя в аудиторию.

Пока он шел, его немного напугал тот факт, как здесь было приятно находиться. Все сверкающее, новое, интерактивные доски в самом начале помещения. Каждый стол был цел, блестел, ни одна поверхность не была исцарапана или исписана. Было даже страшно дотрагиваться до чего-либо, и он кинул взгляд на сидевших людей, находя подходящее место в конце класса. Парень, сидящий рядом, писал что-то в блокноте, и, хоть его форма была аккуратной и выглаженной, Алек был уверен, что заметил красную футболку под ней. Может, все будет не так плохо.

Он тихо скользнул на место, не зная, что делать. Все вокруг обсуждали, как провели лето, или были чем-то заняты, как парень сбоку. Пару минут спустя он вытащил книгу и попытался похоронить свою нервозность в страницах.

– Ты это читаешь в свое удовольствие? – поинтересовался его сосед, глядя как-то чуть подавленно на обложку.

Прервавший чтение Алек замер, сознавая, что с ним все же разговаривают. Он больше привык, что его обычно все игнорируют.

– Это же «1984» Джорджа Оруэлла, – озадаченно произнес он. – Это действительно великая книга об утопичном будущем. Я ее уже читал, но всегда интересно подмечать что-то, что упустил в первый раз.

Пустой взгляд в ответ показал ему, что он сказал слишком много, выставив себя занудой. Литература была его жизнью, и большинство людей этого не понимали. Если б ему только позволили, он бы мог рассуждать о какой-нибудь конкретной книге часами.

– Я читал ее в прошлом году для статьи, – наконец ответил парень, все еще глядя на книгу с отвращением. – Может, статья и испортила впечатление. В любом случае, если я в жизни больше не возьму в руки эту книгу, я буду только счастлив. Статья просто выжала из меня все соки, – он на какое-то мгновение отвел взгляд, прежде чем, усмехнувшись, глянуть обратно. – Я Саймон Льюис. Полагаю, ты здесь новенький? В выпускном классе обычно знаешь почти всех в этой школе.

– Я Алек, – он неловко протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. – Первый день здесь. Я дикий книжный задрот, и я в курсе, что это ненормально.

– Все лучше, нежели одержимость искусством. Иногда, когда Клэри говорит, я понимаю лишь половину сказанного.

Парень покачал головой и собирался было сказать что-то еще – вероятно, объяснить, кто такая Клэри – когда его лицо застыло, а внимание было направлено на девушку, что только что зашла в аудиторию. Роскошно выглядящая, с длинными черными волосами, струящимися по спине при ходьбе. Ее каблуки четко стучали, пока она шла к столу рядом с Алеком и изящно садилась на место. Ее одежда едва вписывалась в стандарты формы – опасно короткая длина юбки и всякий раз, как она поворачивалась, задирающаяся рубашка. Ухмыльнувшись, она окинула Алека взглядом с ног до головы, прежде чем заметила сидящего за ним Саймона и закатила глаза, поворачиваясь к сидящему за ней парню. Алек наблюдал, как она перегнулась через стол, как волосы упали завесой, скрыв лицо, а рубашка опасно высоко задралась на спине.

Саймон молчал какое-то время, пока не пришел весело настроенный учитель, устраивая перекличку. Алек, снова поглощенный своей книгой, отвлекся, только когда его сосед подтвердил свое присутствие.

– Лайтвуд, Александр?

Алек снова покраснел, когда большинство людей обернулись, заслышав незнакомое имя, и послышался гулкий шепот. Девушка рядом окинула взглядом каждого парня в аудитории, пока не остановилась на нем, и ее глаза сузились.

– Здесь, – отозвался Алек, неистово желая снова не оказываться в ипостаси новичка. Как ребенок, постоянно меняющий школы, он это ненавидел. Ему никогда не удавалось завести новых друзей либо же убедить людей, что он абсолютно нормальный.

Учитель кинул на него долгий взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к списку.

– Лайтвуд, Изабель?

Он вскинул голову, глядя на девушку. Это совпадение, должно быть. Конечно, Лайтвуд – не такая распространенная фамилия, это правда, но эта девушка в лучшем случае была на год его моложе. Родители не могли воспитать его, так с чего бы им оставлять ее?

Карие глаза встретились с его собственными, и Изабель какое-то время смотрела на него, прежде чем они оба отвернулись.

Первые два урока у Алека совпадали с Саймоном, а третий и ланч – с Изабель. Он решил поесть во внутреннем дворике – подальше от людей и неловкостей. Похоже, именно там обедали все одиночки, так как они по большей части действительно сидели одни или максимум по двое. Он вздохнул и достал телефон отправить сообщение Магнусу – его единственному другу на данный момент.

« _Привет_ ».

Облокотившись о стену, он ждал, чтобы удостовериться, занят Магнус или нет. По всей вероятности, у него были завалы с клиентами и драмы всех видов с работниками. В конце концов, он заправлял одним из лучших салонов Бруклина, и на него каждый день сваливалось как минимум с десяток проблем.

« _Привет, дорогой! Как дела? Тебе все нравится?_ »

Алек чуть вздрогнул от вибрации телефона, но не сдержал улыбки: Магнус ставил его выше работы. Хотя после такого количества времени это не должно его удивлять.

« _Я в норме. Все вокруг большое и странное. Не привык к тому, как живут богатые детишки_ ».

Алек прислонил голову к кирпичной стене, наслаждаясь слабыми солнечными лучами, перед тем как вернуться к занятиям. Еще три урока и можно будет поехать домой, туда, где он действительно был на своем месте. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась престижная академия, но все вокруг на него слегка давило.

Услышав разнесшийся по дворику смех, он открыл глаза и увидел Изабель, прислонившуюся к стене с сигаретой меж наманикюренных пальцев. Она разговаривала с каким-то парнем, стоящим рядом, не обращая ни толики внимания ни на Алека, ни на кого-то еще вокруг. Казалось, она привыкла быть в центре внимания и достаточно в этом преуспевала.

«Подумать только, на секунду я допустил мысль, что мы родственники».

Алек помотал головой и взглянул на телефон, пропищавший пару секунд назад.

« _Хочешь сказать, я тебя не обеспечиваю?_ »

Он закатил глаза, вообразив себе точное выражение лица опекуна.

« _Хочешь сказать, мы живем как высший класс?_ »

Раздался пронзительный звонок, означавший начало занятий. Алек, вздохнув, собрал свои книги, проходя за группой людей через двери. Когда он нагнал их, Изабель немного отстала, поравнявшись с ним.

– Итак, все подозревают, что мы родственники. Ты живешь неподалеку? Лайтвудов не так много по всему городу.

От неожиданного внимания и от того, что оно привлекло внимание окружающих, Алек покраснел.

– Да, я вырос на Манхэттене и в Бруклине, – удалось выговорить ему без запинки, что было приятно, пока девушка не остановилась перед ним, вглядываясь пристальнее. Алек вздохнул, как можно вежливее делая шаг в сторону и обходя ее. – Поверь, нет ни единого шанса, что мы состоим в родстве.

– Что, черт подери, это должно означать?

Да, у Алека всегда были проблемы с разъяснениями. Поморщившись, он развернулся, ожидаемо встречаясь с разгневанным взглядом.

«Ты нужна своим родителям, они тебя обожают», – вот что он так отчаянно хотел сказать стоящей напротив богатой девочке. Однако попридержал язык, пытаясь сгладить ситуацию. Последнее, что ему было нужно – ненависть королевы класса в первый же день.

– Ничего это не означает. Просто я не думаю, что могут быть совпадения по срокам, чтобы у меня была сестра твоего возраста.

Казалось, она была удовлетворена его ответом, но дернулась с места достаточно резко, проходя мимо в другой конец коридора. Алек вздохнул, глядя ей вслед, пока не почувствовал руку на своем плече.

– Ледяная королева тебя ненавидит. Отличная работа, Алек.

Он пихнул Джейса прямо по усмехающемуся лицу, оттолкнув, прежде чем пойти на математику. Он честно пытался сосредоточиться на цифрах и на простых уравнениях, сходящихся друг с другом, но не мог выкинуть из головы слухи, упомянутые Изабель.

Неужели действительно была возможность, что они состоят в родстве?


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

В салоне кипела жизнь – как и каждый день, насколько помнилось Магнусу. В городе всегда что-то с кем-то происходило. Свадьбы, похороны, роскошные вечеринки в честь дня рождения – все это вынуждало людей приходить сюда, дабы побаловать себя. Нью-Йорк всегда кишел людьми – идеальное место держать салон.

– Магс, ты обедал?

Магнус отвел взгляд от компьютера, отрываясь от составления графика на следующую неделю, и заметил высунувшуюся из-за угла голову Катарины. Улыбнувшись, он помахал ей, сохраняясь и закрывая программу.

Сняв очки и потерев глаза, он повернулся к ней лицом.

– Читаешь мысли. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты принесла мне что-нибудь с кофеином.

Ухмыляясь и удерживая поднос с чашками кофе в одной руке, она села напротив. И зашуршала бумажным пакетом, доставая огромный буррито и протягивая его начальнику.

Магнус почти застонал из-за того, какой вкусной показалась еда после пяти часов непрерывной работы.

– Не знаешь, где Рагнор? Я захватила поесть и этому идиоту.

Магнус, нахмурившись, вытащил планшет, изучая сегодняшний график.

– Он должен быть…

– Кэт, ты принесла нам еду? Ты просто замечательная женщина, – выдохнул Рагнор, присаживаясь на оставшийся стул и с энтузиазмом копаясь в пакете.

– Утром ты так не думал.

Рагнор возмущенно фыркнул, делая большой глоток кофе.

– Да ты возилась с той старушкой целую вечность! Если бы не отменили мою запись на десять тридцать, пришлось бы прикрывать тебе спину.

– О, и пришлось бы задержаться на пару минут, как и большинству из нас? – она одарила зеленоволосого мужчину долгим взглядом и вздохнула.

– Ребята, вы можете минут на десять забыть о работе? Пожалуйста. К тому же, мне действительно надо поговорить с вами, – умоляюще проговорил Магнус, замедляя темп еды и наслаждаясь перерывом.

Его лучшие друзья всю жизнь были такими. Почти одновременно с тем, как Магнус нанял Рагнора как одного из лучших стилистов, он взял на работу мастером маникюра Катарину. Они яростно соревновались и в то же время не могли друг без друга. Они работали в одном салоне после курсов косметологии, даже после того как Магнус перешел на другую работу по отличному предложению. По правде говоря, он согласился на нее только из-за одного девятилетнего мальчика, обходившегося ему гораздо дороже, чем он мог предполагать – и это притом, что на Алека не приходилось так много тратиться. Он почти ни о чем не просил, за исключением, конечно, невозможного. Идрис стоил им больше, чем могла бы позволить ему любая зарплата.

– Тебе действительно хочется поговорить? То есть ты все еще не уладил недомолвки с Алеком? – спросила Кэт.

Магнус, покраснев, избегал ее взгляда, осторожно складывая обертку из-под буррито и выкидывая ее в мусорное ведро под столом. Все всегда знали, когда они были в разладе, и, если откровенно, его смущал тот факт, как сильно эти размолвки влияли на его настроение.

– Вроде того. Алек просто неразговорчив, а после ссор он тише обычного. Он делает крохотный шаг к примирению, но на этом все. Просто, кажется, я соскучился по легким разговорам.

Фыркнув, Рагнор выкинул обертку следом и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Ну и как идут дела с Брайаном?

Магнус расплылся в улыбке от мысли о человеке, с которым встречался уже пару недель. Брайан Темпринг, будучи его клиентом уже около года, был очень милым. Магнус не собирался начинать серьезные отношения, но не мог противостоять тому, как парень прикусывал губу, размышляя о чем-то, и как улыбался, стоило им пофлиртовать. Он не сходил с ума, нет, но с ним было приятно и его внешность была приятной. И это дало повод друзьям не приставать к нему с темой отсутствия личной жизни.

– С Брайаном у меня все в порядке. Он хороший парень.

Слегка нахмурившись, Рагнор изучал его острыми карими глазами. Слишком долго они были друзьями, и Рагнор точно знал, что именно тот недоговаривал.

– А было бы еще лучше, если бы ты сводил его на нормальное свидание. Любой устал бы от простых ланчей уже через неделю. Почему бы вам не пойти сегодня со мной и Рафаэлем? Я зарезервировал столик в одном классном месте, а потом можно будет пройтись по барам. Тебе надо позвать его на свидание, Магнус, если ты хочешь остаться с ним.

Магнус вздохнул, зная, что Рагнор был абсолютно прав. Ему правда нравился Брайан. Они могли говорить о чем угодно, все между ними было просто. И искр было достаточно, чтобы пройти первую базу в виде встреч на ланчах.

– И что я тогда скажу Алеку?

Катарина протестующе выдохнула, допивая свой кофе. Она молчала насчет всей ситуации с Брайаном, и Магнус не знал, плохо это или хорошо. Она взглянула на него, перекинув копну синих волос за плечо.

– Ладно. Я действительно пытаюсь больше не лезть в твои дела, потому что ничего не понимаю большую часть времени. Почему ты просто не можешь сказать ему правду? Алек гей и, думаю, достаточно взрослый, чтобы смириться с мыслью о том, что ты с кем-то встречаешься. Однажды он сам обзаведется бойфрендом. У тебя нет причин оставаться одиноким ради него, Магнус. Ты его опекун и на этом все. Считаешь, он будет расстроен, потому что ты стал видеться с кем-то впервые за долгие годы?

Магнус прикусил губу и отвел взгляд от ее голубых глаз, размышляя, как получше объяснить, почему он ничего не сказал Алеку еще недели назад. Алек был его лучшим другом, еще более близким, чем двое сидящих в этой комнате. В большинстве случаев они все делали вместе, однако все же что-то его удерживало. Ему никогда не хотелось, чтобы Алек чувствовал, будто его заменяют в какой-либо мере, и он никогда не желал большего. Алека ему всегда более чем хватало, и ему хотелось, чтобы парень знал об этом.

– Я просто не знаю, как он это воспримет, – тихо ответил Магнус, старательно избегая смотреть на них обоих.

– Черт подери!

Кэт пнула стул в сторону и рванула с места обратно в салон, собираясь подготовиться к приходу следующего клиента. На какое-то мгновение Магнус почувствовал себя виноватым, прежде чем ощутил раздражение. И он последовал за ней в пустую маникюрную. Встал сзади так, что она вынуждена была буквально столкнуться с ним, выпрямляясь со стопкой полотенец в руках. Девушка закусила губу, прежде чем ее упрямый взгляд встретился с его.

– Почему тебя так волнует, что я не желаю рассказать Алеку? Он многое пережил и плохо воспринимает перемены. И нет ничего странного в том, что я не стремлюсь с ним делиться подобным.

Магнус, скрестив руки на груди, ждал ответ. Катарина, вздохнув, примостила полотенца на одно из кресел рядом. Заправив прядь волос за ухо, она взглянула на него, прежде чем заговорить:

– Слушай, мне жаль. Ты знаешь Алека намного лучше меня. Просто кажется неправильным, что ты отставляешь еще одного парня на задний план ради ребенка, который тебя оставит. Следующей осенью Алек уедет в колледж, нравится тебе это или нет, – она сделала глубокий вдох и заглянула ему в глаза. – И мне также кажется, что ты в него немножко влюблен.

Магнус потерял дар речи, пялясь на нее целую минуту. Алек был его подопечным, но ничего более. Он буквально вырастил его самостоятельно. Уговорил Алека не бросать школу, прогонял прочь кошмары. Помог перенести чертовский ад средней школы. Он бы никогда не назвал Алека своим сыном, но это не означало, что он чувствовал сексуальное влечение к мальчику.

– Ты пытаешься обвинить меня в чертовой педофилии?! – Магнус пытался не повысить голос, желая узнать, что именно она имела в виду.

– Нет! – Кэт не стушевалась, хотя ее щеки порозовели. – Я не говорю, что ты извращенец или что-то подобное. Влюбленность не всегда соотносится с сексом, Магнус, ты это знаешь. Я имела в виду, что он центр твоего мира в том смысле, в котором это не совсем нормально даже для родителя. Все твое настроение и весь твой мир вертятся вокруг Александра. Быть может, я заблуждаюсь, потому что у меня нет детей, но мне бы правда хотелось увидеть, как ты попытаешь счастья с Брайаном или вообще с кем-нибудь.

Она обошла его и скрылась за углом. Вздохнув, Магнус провел рукой по волосам. Кэт, конечно, была его лучшей подругой, но сейчас она была неправа.

Достав телефон, он отправил сообщение своему бойфренду. Кажется, пришло время приложить усилия к их отношениям.

***

Магнус решительно толкнул дверь квартиры. Сегодня он скажет Алеку про Брайана. Пришло время вернуться в игру свиданий. Катарина, скорее всего, была права, говоря, что Алеку не будет до этого дела; возможно, он даже порадуется за него. Они ведь были лучшими друзьями, не так ли? Он мог ожидать, что Кэт и Рагнор порадуются, так почему бы не Алек?

Он заприметил цепочку из сумки, пальто и ботинок Алека прямо к дивану, на котором тот лежал в полудреме. Улыбнувшись, он кинул куртку к куче вещей на полу и скинул с ног ботинки, отлетевшие к стене с характерным стуком. Стоя напротив дивана, он глядел на парня, чья голова была наклонена под ужасным углом.

– Дорогой, разве я не предупреждал, что вот так станет с твоей шеей? – заметил он с сарказмом, хватая подушку и чуть приподнимая Алека, чтобы сунуть ее ему под голову. Но Алек ее абсолютно проигнорировал, перекатившись на бок, чтобы уткнуться носом Магнусу в живот. Тот улыбнулся, запуская пальцы в копну волос и нежно массируя его голову. Однажды он узнал, насколько Алеку это нравится, и это до сих пор не изменилось. – Так тяжело в школе? Ты кажешься изнуренным.

– Люди выматывают, – пробормотал ему в живот Алек. Пару мгновений он молчал, прежде чем повернул голову, чтобы его было лучше слышно. – Было не так плохо. Наверное. Похоже, я даже обрел друга. Его зовут Саймон, и я могу терпеть его более десяти минут.

– Да это настоящий комплимент из твоих уст, – сдерживая смех, заметил Магнус.

Алек несильно ударил его по бедру, повернувшись, дабы лечь удобнее.

– Если ты закончил насмехаться над моими социальными навыками, – Магнус честно пытался выглядеть оскорбленным, но провалился, судя по взгляду Алека, – нам надо выбрать внеклассную деятельность.

– Надо? – изогнул бровь Магнус; о такой странной вещи он еще не слышал. – Это обязательно? И чем ты собираешься заниматься?

– Ни малейшего понятия, – драматично простонал Алек. – Я не могу заниматься никаким спортом, и у меня нет никаких талантов, кроме поедания огромного количество еды на вынос – это я, кстати, почерпнул от тебя. Почему ты не мог научить меня чему-нибудь полезному, скажем, игре на инструменте, рисованию или чему-то в таком же духе? А теперь я бездарный парень, не знающий, какой кружок выбрать.

– Ты был немного занят, удерживаясь на плаву, когда должен был заниматься чем-то дополнительно, – мягко улыбнулся Магнус. – Что думаешь насчет ужина?

– Заказал индийскую доставку из того ресторанчика на углу, что нам нравится. Минут через пятнадцать привезут.

Воцарилась тишина, но внутри него что-то словно подначивало рассказать все Алеку и покончить с этим. И он все еще не понимал, чего боится больше. Худшим, что случится, могло быть то, что Алек плохо все воспримет, но оттает по отношению к Брайану – Магнус был в этом уверен. Все будет в порядке, правда. Оставалось только себя самого в этом убедить.

– Нам надо кое о чем поговорить.

Реакция – учитывая то, что Алек знал этот тон, когда речь шла о чем-то серьезном, – была незамедлительной. Он вскочил, едва не врезавшись в Магнуса, и повернулся лицом к своему наставнику, опекуну и лучшему другу.

– Дело в деньгах? Я уже подал заявки в пару мест, подыскиваю работу официанта на выходные. Мне дико жаль, что я попросил у тебя столько денег, и я клянусь, что помогу всем, чем только сумею. Школа и вправду потрясающая, я прекращу жаловаться, честно.

Магнус ошеломленно молчал пару секунд из-за его беспорядочных слов. Ему стоило догадаться, что нечто подобное будет у Алека на уме.

Он положил руку парню на колено, привлекая его внимание и прерывая многочисленные извинения.

– Не волнуйся ни о чем, Александр. Твоя единственная забота – окончить эту школу и поступить в колледж. Я не хочу, чтобы ты работал до получения своего диплома, пока я в состоянии тебе помогать. Во-вторых, ты подросток, и было бы крайне странно, если бы ты ни на что не жаловался, учитывая еще и тот факт, что заставил меня чувствовать себя неудовлетворенным человеком, жалующимся абсолютно на все.

Алек выглядел спокойнее, и Магнус приобнял его за плечи, позволяя ему положить голову на свое плечо. Он смахнул несколько прядей волос с его лба и прикоснулся к нему поцелуем, прежде чем заговорить снова.

– Нам надо поговорить о моем бойфренде.

– Твоем бойфренде? – тон Алека был отстраненный, и Магнус никак не мог понять, что выражал его милый голос. Его лицо было абсолютно пустым, и не было никаких идей о том, что думает парень. – И как давно у тебя есть парень?

– Несколько недель, – он прикусил губу. – Я не хотел говорить тебе, пока не убедился, что это к чему-нибудь приведет.

Алек напрягся и немного отстранился, не встречаясь с ним взглядом. Магнус тихо вздохнул и потянулся к нему, но тот отодвинулся снова.

– Просто потрясающе, – пробормотал Алек, направляясь к лестнице.

Он был удивлен, но попытался последовать за парнем.

– Алек, если ты расстроен, давай поговорим об этом. Я не хотел скрывать все от тебя, правда. Просто иногда такие вещи заканчиваются не лучшим образом. Я просто думал, что не будет смысла поднимать эту тему, если ничего не срастется. Тебе понравится Брайан. Он правда…

Магнус так и не успел сказать, каким же был его парень, потому что дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом, чуть не задев самый кончик. Он раздражительно постучался.

– Я в порядке и не хочу разговаривать, – прозвучал приглушенный голос Алека по ту сторону двери.

Нотки обиды, а остальное Магнус расшифровать не сумел. Он знал, что Алек не воспримет новость радостно, но не знал, почему.

– Ты и вправду будешь вести себя как пятилетка? – прислонившись лбом к двери, спросил Магнус. – К тому же, тебе стоит выйти: скоро доставят ужин.

– Я уже не так голоден, – на сей раз голос был намного тише, и Магнус разрывался между желанием утешить Алека и дикой раздражительностью от того, что он не мог порадоваться за него и Брайана.

– Я что, должен вечно быть один? – процедил Магнус, ударив кулаком по двери еще раз. – Я не заслуживаю счастья? – но ответа от Алека, засевшего в своей комнате, он так и не получил. Магнус глянул на часы, решив, что может заранее подготовиться к двойному свиданию, раз уж Алек даже не собирается вылезть и поужинать. Он ненавидел уходить вот так, но, может, пройдет время и они сумеют поговорить нормально. Парень вздохнул, опуская руки на бедра. – Ладно, я ухожу с друзьями и Брайаном. Буду поздно, если захочешь поговорить. Еда будет в холодильнике.

Единственным ответом была тишина, и он развернулся на пятках, направляясь в собственную спальню, чтобы переодеться.

***

Запутавшийся и ненавидящий себя Алек лежал в своей комнате.

Он и сам не понял, почему новость о парне Магнуса его так расстроила. Магнус заслуживал иметь парня, правда. Ему должно было быть слишком одиноко в компании подростка. Вот только он думал, что эксцентричному стилисту всегда будет достаточно только его. Они проводили выходные вместе в городе. Магнус всегда интересовался, не хотел ли он сходить в кино или поесть мороженого где-нибудь в центре. Гораздо реже он проводит время с Рагнором и Кэт, отдавая предпочтение Алеку. И ему эгоистично не хотелось, чтобы Магнус встречался с кем-то. Ему нравилось, что тот принадлежал ему целиком. Ему нравились их киномарафоны по вечерам, нравилось сидеть и обниматься с ним целую ночь. Он так привык, что их двое, что совершенно не был готов к появлению кого-то третьего.

Он вздохнул и повернулся на бок, слыша, как Магнус покидает квартиру. Вся эта ситуация разъедала его изнутри. Парень закрыл глаза, надеясь заснуть и подумать обо всем этом завтра.

И тогда зазвонил его телефон.

Поколебавшись, он протянул руку, думая, что это Магнус, но заставил себя посмотреть имя звонившего. И сощурился, увидев, что это не опекун, а Джейс, и, хоть и был не в настроении говорить, поднял трубку.

– Да?

Алек искренне надеялся, что Джейс не собирался грузить его чем-то серьезным.

– Помнишь, как я прикрыл тебя перед Магнусом этим летом, когда ты думал, что выпустил его чертового кота? Когда ты сказал, что задолжал мне?

Алек рухнул обратно на подушку и вздохнул, отстраненно вспоминая летний день, когда он думал, что случайно выпустил Председателя наружу и отчаянно пытался найти его по всему дому, только чтобы обнаружить, что глупый кошак из всех мест решил устроиться в ванной. Джейс соорудил отличное отвлечение, хоть и лишнее по итогу. Это слабо можно было назвать долгом, но, если говорить откровенно, Джейс почти никогда ничего у него не просил.

– Смутно. И чего ты хочешь? Сегодня среда, все не может быть так плохо, – вздыхая, Алек сел, готовясь к тому, что, что бы ни пожелал его друг, ему придется покинуть комнату.

– Ладно, перехожу к делу, пока Уилл и Джем не пошли наверх спать и ничего не услышали.

– Спать? – перебил Алек, глядя на часы на тумбочке. – Джейс, семь вечера, как это они собираются спать? Они же не настолько стары.

– Я понимаю, что ты девственник и у тебя всего один родитель, но люди занимаются всякими разными вещами в своей спальне, перед тем как уснуть. К тому же, Джем реально засыпает в последнее время около восьми-девяти. Химия дает о себе знать.

Какое-то время было тихо из-за осознания того, что угрожающая жизни болезнь Джема подобралась так близко. Временами об этом было так легко забыть в ворохе их мелких проблем и рутины. Алек знал, что Джейс никогда не захочет об этом поговорить, но длинная пауза в их разговоре все сказала за него.

– Теперь о сути. Короче, та безумно роскошная рыженькая, о которой я тебе говорил, Клэри, пригласила меня на вечеринку, которую ее брат сегодня закатывает у них дома. Там будет пару человек из школы, но в основном студенты.

– Допустим, – медленно произнес Алек, чувствуя, как у него крутит живот. – Ну, так просто пойди на вечеринку. Если твои родители в постели, ты спокойно можешь улизнуть как в среду, так и в любой другой день недели. Хотя, должен сказать, завтра утром ты конкретно повеселишься, просыпаясь в школу.

– Алек, я не могу пойти один. Только Клэри знает всех на чертовой вечеринке, я же не знаю никого. Не могу же я ходить за ней хвостом весь вечер, выглядя полным идиотом. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел со мной.

Глубоко вздыхая, Алек оплакивал свой тихий вечер и ранний уход спать. Ему действительно не стоило даже думать о какой бы то ни было вечеринке в будний день. В Идрисе все было намного сложнее, чем в его предыдущей школе. И это если закрыть глаза на то, что ему совершенно не нравятся вечеринки. Он не пил, не танцевал – в любом случае, он танцевал бы только с парнем, а шансы на то, что на такой вечеринке можно встретить гея, были ничтожно малы. И по итогу он просто будет все время подпирать стену, а назавтра будет уставшим без причины.

А потом его подсознание жестоко напомнило ему о том, где сейчас Магнус. Что Магнус был в городе, выпивал и танцевал с каким-то парнем в каком-нибудь баре. У Магнуса не было никаких сомнений по поводу тусовок и хорошо проведенного времени, так почему он сам должен чувствовать себя обязанным сидеть дома и ждать его возвращения? Он же не собачка.

– Ладно, буду готов через двадцать минут. Ты за рулем?

Джейс тихо воскликнул от радости, и Алек расслышал, как тот вскочил с постели.

– Я твой должник. Что угодно. Клянусь. Заберу тебя через пятнадцать минут, – Алек уже собирался повесить трубку, когда Джейс заговорил снова: – Если наденешь один из своих отвратительных черных свитеров, я тебя убью. Оденься как для вечеринки, ладно?

Не удостаивая Джейса ответом, Алек отключился и попытался приготовиться к тому, что готовит им сегодняшний вечер.


	4. Chapter 4

– Я убью тебя, – вот первое, что слышит Алек, когда садится на пассажирское сидение автомобиля Джейса.

Нахмурившись, он закатил глаза, пока Джейс выезжал на улицу. Его лучший друг тоже был весь в черном, но имел намного более соответствующий вид, нежели сам Алек.

– По крайней мере, я не надел свитер, – защищался Алек, проводя рукой по волосам.

Он смотрел на наводнившие улицы бары и задавался вопросом, в каком из них сейчас были Магнус с Брайаном. Думал, танцевали ли они, сплетая руки, ноги, постоянно касаясь губ друг друга. Спрашивал себя, знает ли этот Брайан, что Магнус просто потрясающий и слишком хорош для него.

Размышления о подобном заставляли его чувствовать себя паршиво.

– Ладно, и на том спасибо. Ты вытащил эту рубашку из дальнего угла шкафа? Она на четыре размера больше нужного.

Алек, покраснев, прикусил язык, дабы не сказать ничего, что только что пришло в голову. Джейс ни капли ни хотел его задеть. И был прав, сказав, что рубашка была больше по размеру, потому что она лежала в шкафу уже достаточно давно. После нескольких лет жизни у Магнуса он набрал вес. Он ненавидел то, как его называли «хорошеньким». Куда бы он ни пошел, все и везде его так называли, особенно мужчины постарше. И по этой причине у него было достаточно неприятностей. И даже не один из его предыдущих опекунов грешил совсем не чистыми мыслями о нем. И единственной спасительной благодатью был его возраст.

И поэтому он решил перестать быть хорошеньким и начал набирать вес. В то время, как оставшаяся часть его класса пыталась поддерживать себя в форме, Алек ел столько вредной пищи, сколько мог, только чтобы больше никто не считал его миловидным. Но несколько недель спустя Магнус узнал об этой проблеме, и это был один из тех разов, когда Алек увидел его плачущим.

– В ней я хотя бы выгляжу худым, – попытался пошутить Алек, но вышло как-то вяло.

Джейс не имел ни малейшего понятия о причинах набора веса, и Алек не винил его за это, но настроение друга не облегчало ситуацию. Обычно он как-то остроумно отвечал на любые подколы Джейса, но сегодня был не в том настроении.

– Не мог одолжить рубашку у Магнуса? – простонал Джейс, когда они свернули на нужную улицу. Гудящая музыка означала, что они едут по верному пути.

– Почему тебя так волнует, как я выгляжу? Я здесь только чтобы составить тебе компанию, – проворчал Алек; мысли о Магнусе вернулись в голову с новой силой, оставляя во рту привкус горечи.

– У тебя под ней есть еще рубашка? – спросил Джейс, когда они выбрались из машины. – Дай взгляну. Ты не можешь прийти на вечеринку в такой огромной шмотке. Люди подумают, что с тобой что-то не то.

Алек жарко покраснел, но подумал о том, что Джейс может быть прав. Закусив губу на мгновение, он расстегнул рубашку, позволяя ей соскользнуть с тела и явить на свет еще одну черную. Он никогда не носил на людях что-то столь облегающее, но, судя по тому, как Джейс забросил в окно машины его верхнюю одежду, сегодня придется сделать именно так.

– Теперь ты действительно выглядишь так, будто хочешь тут быть. Пойдем найдем кого-нибудь.

Джейс двинулся к дому с такой уверенностью, которой у Алека никогда бы не было. Он отставал на шаг и только жалел, что не ответил отказом на эту маленькую услугу.

Они поднялись на пятый этаж и быстро нашли источник музыки – квартиру номер пятьсот сорок два. Дверь была открыта, по залу слонялись разговаривающие люди, музыка накатывала словно волнами. Большинство присутствующих было постарше, однако, протиснувшись внутрь, Алек почти сразу же увидел Изабель из их школы. В черном узком платье на пару дюймов выше колена в сочетании с черными кожаными сапогами она выглядела очень красивой. Ее украшали блестящие драгоценности, мерцавшие, пока она танцевала с каким-то незнакомым парнем. Вот оно, вот тот человек, который должен быть здесь, который не стесняется щеголять своим телом и потреблять весь алкоголь, что только сумеет отыскать. Алек отвел взгляд и прошел за Джейсом к бару, около которого стояла хорошенькая девушка, опирающаяся на стойку и разговаривающая с парнем постарше. Улыбка на лице лучшего друга подсказала, что это была пресловутая Клэри Моргенштерн.

– Привет, – спокойно проговорил Джейс, чуть наклоняясь к ней.

Клэри чуть не подпрыгнула, прерывая разговор, чтобы посмотреть, кто к ней обратился. На ее лице расцвела широкая улыбка при виде Джейса, и она его обняла.

– Джейс! Я так рада, что ты сумел приехать!

Она посмотрела через его плечо, обращая внимания на Алека, который махнул рукой. Улыбка только усилилась, и она подошла поближе.

– А ты, должно быть, Алек? – она пыталась переговорить грохочущую музыку. Алек сразу же понял, почему она понравилась Джейсу. Она была милой, дружелюбной и легкой на подъем. Одета была в короткую черную юбку с колготками в сетку и сапогами, а также в зеленый топ, сочетающийся с глазами и волосами. – Джейс много о тебе рассказывал.

– Уверен, не столько же, сколько рассказывал о тебе.

Ее улыбка не сходила с лица: она буквально просияла Джейсу, пославшему другу благодарный взгляд.

– У тебя новые друзья, Кларисса?

Они трое вздрогнули, поворачиваясь к человеку, с которым говорила Клэри до их прихода. Он был высок, хорошо сложен, с платинового оттенка волосами и зелеными глазами под стать Клэри.

Та закатила глаза и пихнула его в плечо. Алек не мог не отметить, что тот даже не пошевельнулся. И он был определенно одним из самых привлекательных парней, что Алек только видел за жизнь; его желудок буквально сделал сальто.

– У них сегодня был первый день в Идрисе, – объяснила Клэри, положив руку на плечо Джейса. – Это Джейс Херондейл и его лучший друг Алек.

Джон коротко окинул взглядом Джейса, прежде чем задержаться на Алеке. И глядел достаточно долго, прежде чем отвести глаза.

– Что ж, похоже, в Идрисе наконец неплохой набор, впервые с тех пор, как я выпустился, – лениво проговорил Джонатан, беззастенчиво разглядывая Алека с головы до ног, тем самым заставляя его пожалеть, что он снял ту бесформенную рубашку.

И он наконец вернул свое внимание Клэри.

– Ладно, я пойду обратно к гостям. Веди себя хорошо, сестренка.

Клэри снова закатила глаза и отмахнулась от него. Алек слегка поежился, когда зеленые глаза перехватили его взгляд в последний раз, прежде чем парень исчез в толпе.

– Эм, кто это был? – удалось выговорить Алеку, когда он занял свободное место по другую руку от Клэри.

Она отвела взгляд от Джейса, собираясь с собой.

– О, извини, это мой старший брат Джонатан. Занимается бизнесом нашего отца и иногда учится, когда есть настроение.

Алек отвлекся от дальнейшего разговора, заметив светлые волосы в море тел. Парень с кем-то разговаривал, и Алек мог его спокойно разглядеть. Вообще, ему никогда особенно не нравится никто из парней, хоть он и знал, что его душа не лежит к женщинам. Он никогда ни с кем не встречался и не целовался. А потом он внезапно встречает этого Джонатана, и теперь все те неизвестные доселе вещи становятся довольно-таки любопытными.

Парень был одет в футболку без рукавов и в джинсы; одежда выгодно подчеркивала его бицепсы и бедра. Он запустил руку в волосы, взъерошивая шевелюру, и Алек, тяжело сглотнув, отвел взгляд, прежде чем ему стало неуютно. Кажется, его ждет занятный вечер.

– Всем привет! – раздался голос, привлекающий внимание толпы к расположившейся у дальней стены музыкальной группе.

Алек прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть получше, и удивился, заметив на сцене Саймона с гитарой и микрофоном. Он определенно не упоминал за весь день, что играет в группе. И выглядел здесь иначе, словно купаясь в своей стихии, совсем не так, как в Идрисе.

– А это еще кто? – послышался голос Джейса, протиснувшегося к ним с Клэри.

Она снова просияла – как и обычно, видимо, когда речь шла о ком-то, кого она любила.

– Это Саймон! Он мой лучший друг столько, сколько я помню. Его группа в основном делает каверы, и у них даже нет названия, но они действительно хороши. Джонатан пригласил его только потому, что я попросила, ну и потому, что они не требуют много.

Джейс был заметно недоволен тем, как много она говорила о Саймоне, но Алеку это показалось достаточно невинным. Он перехватил взгляд Джейса, приподняв бровь, и кивнул Клэри. Друг только усмехнулся и кивнул в ответ.

Алек только помотал головой, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Саймону, ожидая первую песню.

– Ладно, в общем, этот кавер мы только выучили и раньше нигде не исполняли. Позже мы перейдем к привычным композициям, но сейчас подумали, что вам захочется услышать что-нибудь новенькое для разнообразия.

Некоторые люди поаплодировали, заслышав громкие начальные аккорды. Народ начал танцевать – как и те двое людей, которых он здесь знал, потому что Клэри потащила Джейса в середину толпы. Алек вздохнул и остался у бара, прислушиваясь и наблюдая за людьми.

« _Little black dress just walked into the room,_

_Making heads turn can't stop looking at you._

_It's so right_

_It's so right_

_It's so right you know_

_Little black dress, did you come here alone,_

_It's too late, it's too late, it's too late_

_To go home_

_It's alright,_

_It's alright,_

_It_ _'_ _s_ _alright_ _,_ _you_ _know_ »*

Саймон выглядел невероятно счастливым и оживленным на сцене, и Алек внезапно пожалел, что не может найти что-то, что бы разжигало в нем такую же страсть. И он не мог не заметить, как на припеве Саймон не сводил глаз с Изабель, которая, похоже, все еще танцевала с тем же парнем, что и ранее. Глаза Саймона светились в приглушенном свете, когда он на нее смотрел, и Алеку подумалось, как ему, должно быть, стыдно, что он не может подойти и хотя бы заговорить с ней.

***

– Это был один из лучших вечеров, – заявил Рагнор, когда они вчетвером вышли на свежий воздух, на котором только-только начинала ощущаться осень. Он обнимал Рафаэля одной рукой за талию, пока они шли к парковке за зданием.

Магнус усмехнулся и крепче сжал руку Брайана. Вечер на самом деле был очень неплохим – как раз таких вечеров ему и не хватало. Единственной ложкой дегтя в бочке меда был тот факт, что ему надо было ехать домой к тому, кто сейчас с ним не разговаривал. В животе будто завязался узел, и он отпустил чужую ладонь, нащупывая ключи.

– Ты всегда знаешь, как отлично провести время, – согласился Магнус, когда они остановились между машинами. – Езжайте домой и ведите себя хорошо, слышите?

Рагнор хихикнул и склонился к Рафаэлю, нагло и не слишком нежно прикусывая кожу на его шее. Парень покраснел и отпихнул своего бойфренда, помахал и залез в машину. Подмигнув, Рагнор сел следом, заводя двигатель. Магнус и Брайан последовали их примеру, стартуя по направлению к квартире.

– Что ж, твои друзья и правда отличные.

Магнус улыбнулся парню. Брайан изучал основы бизнеса в нью-йоркском университете, собираясь однажды открыть свое дело. Он был молодым – ему было всего двадцать три – но гораздо более зрелым, чем большинство людей возраста Магнуса. Черные кудри упали на лоб, прикрывая карие глаза. Магнус думал о том, что ему очень повезло найти такого потрясающего парня в Нью-Йорке. Напоминание о том, что он был счастлив, стучало в голове, будто мантра, и он все еще не понимал, почему постоянно напоминал себе об этом.

– Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Рагнор всегда был таким, например, научил меня закатывать отличные вечеринки.

Брайан улыбнулся своим мыслям, бросая взгляд на Магнуса.

– Так значит, ты тусовщик?

– Скорее, был им. Я сто лет не организовывал вечеринки.

– Бывшие тусовщики тоже ничего.

На лице Брайана расцвела ухмылка, и Магнус остановил машину, чувствуя, как его охватывает волнение. Он вышел наружу, дождавшись, пока Брайан обойдет автомобиль, чтобы проводить его до крыльца. Наверное, ему все же надо было немного подождать, чтобы Алек привык к тому, что он станет приводить домой парня. Другая же часть его уверяла, что Алек наверняка уже спит и ничего не заметит – или ему будет все равно – но они определенно собрались переспать на диване, и хорошо бы, чтобы их не услышали.

Магнус затащил Брайана внутрь и придавил к двери, грубо целуя его, хватая за бедра, заставляя их тела соприкоснуться. Движение заставило парня ахнуть, и Магнус с легкостью скользнул языком в его рот.

Они оторвались друг от друга несколько минут спустя абсолютно бездыханные, и Магнус подался немного назад.

– Ладно, мне надо воспользоваться ванной. Подожди тут, я скоро вернусь и мы продолжим там, где остановились.

– Конечно, – согласился на выдохе Брайан, наклоняясь, чтобы урвать еще один поцелуй, оставивший Магнуса жадно желать больше, намного больше.

Закончив подправлять макияж, он помедлил, прежде чем вернуться мыслями к предстоящему отличному окончанию вечера. Какое-то мгновение он смотрел на дверь Алека, ненавидя то, что она была единственной вещью, разделявшей их. Люди всегда говорят, что глупо позволять своим романтическим интересам вставать на пути дружбы, но, в конце концов, как долго человек может быть одиноким?

Он долго думал, прежде чем решиться открыть дверь – вряд ли Алек оставил ее запертой, учитывая, что он ненавидел оставаться в запертых комнатах. Ему просто было необходимо увидеть, в порядке ли Алек и спит ли он. Удостоверившись, он мог спуститься вниз и наслаждаться вечером на диване с сексуальным парнем.

Он открыл дверь, только чтобы увидеть обычно чистый пол с кучей одежды на нем и включенный свет. Нахмурившись, он зашел внутрь и обнаружил пустую кровать и отсутствие бумажника и ключей. Алек ушел, и у Магнуса не было ни малейшего понятия, куда он мог пойти так поздно вечером.

Он поборол желание запаниковать, пытаясь мыслить логично. Алек был потрясающим и умным парнем, самым ответственным подростком, которого он только знал. И в такое время ему действительно было некуда идти, учитывая, что он несовершеннолетний, за исключением разве что какой-нибудь дрянной ночной забегаловки, но даже это было маловероятно. Единственное место, где предположительно мог быть Алек, – дом Херондейлов. И без всякой задней мысли он набрал хорошо знакомый номер, окидывая глазами комнату в поисках любой подсказки, любой записки.

– Алло?.. – сонный голос в трубке принадлежал Джеймсу, и Магнус мгновенно почувствовал вину за то, что вынужден был его разбудить. И то, что он заставил подняться больного человека посреди ночи, в любом случае вошло в его список грехов, ведущих в Ад.

– Джем, прости, что разбудил тебя. У меня очень глупый вопрос, но я должен знать, потому что Алек ушел, а он никогда не уходит просто так. Мне надо знать, у вас ли он, – у Магнуса сбилось дыхание под конец короткой речи, и он опустился на незаправленную кровать, пытаясь не поддаваться новым волнам паники.

– Все нормально, Магнус, не беспокойся. Мы все равно слишком рано легли спать, – достаточно мягко ответил Джем, учитывая то, что он едва проснулся. Магнус расслышал, как он отмахивается от ворчащего Уилла и как закрывается дверь. – Хорошо, я сейчас проверю комнату Джейса. Мне жаль, что он заставил тебя поволноваться, я сам не знаю, что бы делал, если бы…

Его голос оборвался, и узел, который было ослаб, тут же злостно затянулся обратно в ожидании следующих слов друга.

– Они там? – теперь паника в его голосе была ощутима, но он не мог ничего с ней поделать, как и не мог ничего поделать со слегка трясущимися руками.

– Нет, – тихо произнес Джем – намного спокойнее, чем Магнус мог даже предположить. – Должно быть, они куда-то ушли. Идеи, Магнус?

– Нет, – хотя его мозг тщательно обдумывал варианты. – Сейчас ничего не работает, кроме баров и клубов, ну, может, парочка забегаловок. Середина ночи, куда они вообще могли пойти?

– Я разбужу Уилла и попробую позвонить Джейсу. А ты позвони Алеку и дай нам знать, если что-то прояснится. Где бы они ни были, они наверняка вместе, а это уже что-то. Они никогда не допустят, чтобы один из них попал в беду.

– Хорошо, Джем, держи меня в курсе.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул, повесив трубку, и бесцельно побрел вниз, на автомате набирая номер Александра.

– Что происходит? – тут же спросил заметивший его Брайан. – Присядь, ты выглядишь бледным как привидение. Будто сейчас отключишься.

– Алек пропал, – тупо проговорил Магнус, попав на голосовую почту, и продолжил отчаянно перезванивать. Если они оба были настолько глупы, чтобы почувствовать себя непобедимыми на улицах Нью-Йорка так поздно ночью, он не хотел даже представлять, что могло с ними случиться. Большинство людей в этом городе были адекватными и не лезли в чужие дела, однако, как и в каждом крупном городе, всегда были те, кто таился в темных углах и ждал своего часа.

– Твой сосед Алек? – спросил Брайан, нахмурившись. – Магс, он может просто быть с друзьями. Ты сказал, он учится в колледже, да? Я знаю, что сегодня среда, но это не значит, что ты должен волноваться. Может, он пошел на какую-нибудь вечеринку. У нас в университете каждый вечер собирались тусовки.

Магнус вполне мог рассмеяться: вся та ложь, что он скармливал Брайану, возвращалась к нему бумерангом. Он лихорадично пытался придумать объяснение тому, почему он так волнуется за предполагаемого взрослого парня, который вполне мог принимать собственные решения.

– Просто что-то не так, потому что Алек не такой. Он очень серьезно относится к учебе, он не пьет, потому что принимает лекарства от волнения, – правда, ну или близко к правде.

Он позвонил в пятый раз, чувствуя, как что-то сдавливает ему грудь, когда он снова попал на голосовую почту.

– Ну, я уверен, он вернется. Если только ты не собираешься искать его. Знаешь его любимые бары? Во многие пускают несовершеннолетних, так что, если пойдешь искать, он вполне может там быть, – Брайан пытался скрыть свою разочарованность. А Магнус мог только представить, какой он обломщик.

– Слушай, я знаю, что полностью все испортил, – мягко проговорил он, подходя к Брайану и легко целуя его; он сжал в левой руке телефон, молясь всем сердцем, что тот зазвонит и окажется, что Алек в порядке, и Магнус прикончит его за беспокойство. – Я позвоню завтра, и мы снова встретимся. Прости, что так вышло.

– Ладно, – казалось, что его парень хотел сказать что-то совсем другое, учитывая, что он не понимал, откуда взялась вся эта паника. – Да, позвони мне завтра.

Магнус тихо прикрыл за ним дверь и снова позвонил Алеку, гадая, что могло прийти ему в голову, раз уж он так поступил.

***

Алек вышел на воздух, и это его немного взбодрило. Он начинал быстро уставать. Была середина ночи, и он просто хотел поехать домой. Вечеринка была ужасной идеей, хотя группа Саймона действительно была хороша и Алеку удалось поговорить с ним, пока он не уехал. И с того времени он подпирал стену, наблюдая, как Джейс танцует с Клэри почти каждую чертову песню, выпивая больше, чем бокал. Алек сам выпил несколько шотов – дурацкая идея, потому что от них он только устал сильнее. И надеялся, что вечеринка скоро закончится.

Раздвижные стеклянные двери, распахнувшись, привлекли его внимание, а сердце тут же забилось быстрее, когда он увидел Джонатана, хозяина вечера и парня с телом, о котором можно только грезить. Было очевидно, что он далеко не милый. От Джона едва исходили доброта и тепло, скорее уж свет прохладной харизмы и опасности, какой Алек раньше не ощущал. Он все еще не сказал ему больше ни слова, и, наверное, это только к лучшему. Черт, он не мог даже привлечь внимание парня, который, кажется, был приятен абсолютно всем.

– Алек, верно? – низкий голос Джона вырвал его из мыслей. Очевидно, он заметил его в углу балкона.

Алек повернулся, встречаясь взглядом с зелеными глазами и чувствуя, как живот снова крутит. Он жил с Магнусом, который мог бы при желании рекламировать нижнее белье, но никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Никогда не чувствовал ничего ни к кому до этого момента. Он отдаленно припомнил размышления о том, что мог быть асексуалом, еще в прошлом году, когда Джейс уже ухаживал за парочкой блондинок.

– Да, эм, привет, Джонатан.

По какой-то причине это заставило блондина улыбнуться, и он подошел ближе, становясь напротив. Джон, казалось, что-то обдумывал, прежде чем заговорить:

– Похоже, в тебе нет привычного всем в Идрисе дерьма вроде себялюбия. Интригует в очень девственном смысле.

Алек мгновенно покраснел, отводя взгляд от роскошного парня. Видимо, то, что он был девственником, было очевидно даже незнакомцам. Он поднялся, собираясь разыскать Джейса и попросить уехать, но Джонатан перегородил путь и загнал его в угол к перилам.

– Не из-за чего сбегать. У всех у нас есть девственность, пока мы ее не лишаемся, знаешь ли, – его ухмылка была почти хищной, а глаза скользили по бледной коже Алека и по мускулам под рубашкой. – Все, что тебе необходимо, – хороший учитель, если ты смекаешь, о чем я.

Алек не смекал, но что-то в его глазах пленило его – он не мог объяснить, что именно. От молчания улыбка Джона расширилась, и он подошел еще ближе, уничтожая расстояние между ними.

– Ч-что ты делаешь? – тихонько спросил Алек, поднимая руку, чтобы неловко взъерошить волосы на затылке.

– Учу, – вот и все, что он ответил, когда его рука быстро заняла место ладони Алека на его затылке, а губы нашли чужие губы.

Поцелуй посылал завитки страха по всему телу; их губы двигались, и в Алеке оживало что-то, о чем он не знал ранее. Его шокировала та волна тепла, которая накатила, когда он почувствовал, как горячий язык проводит по его нижней губе, и он ахнул в эти мягкие губы, кажущиеся несочетаемыми с характером их владельца. Чужой язык скользнул внутрь, коснулся неба, и он невольно выгнулся навстречу твердой груди, прижимающей его к перилам.

Джонатан отстранился, и собственный, вырвавшийся, тихий стон заставил Алека покраснеть, переминаться с ноги на ногу. Блондин только усмехнулся, достал телефон Алека из его заднего кармана, принявшись возиться с ним. Алек шокированно наблюдал, как ему вручают собственный телефон. И парень молча ушел, оставив его жаждать снова это тепло.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и заставил колени перестать трястись, а затем пойти и найти Джейса.

Через несколько минут он снова был снаружи, но уже внизу, дожидаясь, пока Джейс притащит свою задницу. Содрогнувшись, он скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь сохранить хоть немного тепла. Вздохнул, только начав расслабляться, когда вновь увидел кое-кого знакомого. Изабель с собранными в хвост волосами сидела на бордюре, выглядя так же грозно, как и обычно; вот только она рассеянно вытирала слезы со щек и безучастно смотрела на экран своего телефона. И выглядела она намного более уязвимой, сидя здесь, нежели в приглушенных огнях квартиры. Алеку отчаянно хотелось просто проигнорировать ее и дождаться Джейса, однако вид дорожек слез на ее лице его просто как-то не оставлял в покое.

Вздохнув, он присел рядом с ней. Она кинула взгляд в его сторону, шокированно распахнув карие глаза, прежде чем уперлась взглядом обратно в свой телефон. Она покусывала нижнюю губу, будто физически пытаясь не говорить о том, что ее беспокоило, или не попросить подвезти ее домой. Алек задался вопросом, куда подевался очевидно обожающий ее поклонник, но быстро сообразил, что обожающие поклонники практически никогда не приравнивались к настоящим друзьям. Была возможность, что она просто не говорила, какие у нее друзья.

– С тобой все в порядке?

Его голова все еще гудела после четырех стопок текилы, которые он выпил менее часа назад, после поцелуя, который выходил за все рамки мыслимого и немыслимого, и номера в памяти его телефона с подписью «учитель».

– Высший класс, – отрезала она, опустив голову на руки и положив телефон рядом на асфальт.

– Тебя довезти до дома? Джейс повезет меня, и, думаю, мы можем тебя подбросить, – Алек знал, когда не стоит давить, и просто решил попытаться решить одну из ее очевидных проблем.

– Да, конечно, – тихо произнесла она, тут же расслабившись.

Еще несколько длинных минут они сидели в тишине, прежде чем она снова заговорила:

– Почему мужчины изменяют? Какого черта для них в порядке вещей быть сволочами? Они должны знать, что ведут себя абсолютно неприлично, но все равно продолжают так поступать! Я просто не понимаю этого.

Алек не мог не почувствовать недоверие: никто не мог быть настолько глупым, чтобы изменить этой девушке.

– Кто-то тебе изменил? Они с ума сошли?

Текила определенно не помогала фильтровать его речь.

Изабель ему слабо улыбнулась, прежде чем покачать головой и невесело усмехнуться.

– Алек, я не та, кому изменяют. Я та шлюха, с которой изменяют, прежде чем неизбежно вернуться к реальным девушкам.

– Ты хоть когда-нибудь рассказываешь этим девушкам? – спросил он, хоть это было немного несвоевременно.

– Нет, – произнесла она с почти настоящей улыбкой. – Позволяю им наслаждаться тем счастьем, которое они имеют. Не знаю, почему я продолжаю вестись на то, что я та, кто им действительно нужен. Или почему продолжаю верить, когда они откровенно лгут о том, что свободны.

– Ты не шлюха, – проговорил он в ответ на ее предыдущие слова. Изабель, конечно, можно было обозвать множеством чудных слов, но "шлюха" не фигурировала даже в самом конце списка. – Я вообще мало знаю о женщинах в общем и что определяет женщину как шлюху, но я знаю, что ты не такая. Просто тебе не везет с парнями.

– Спасибо за твои слова. Ты кажешься приличным парнем, и, бьюсь об заклад, у тебя есть девушка.

Алек слегка покраснел и покачал головой.

– Не-а, никаких девушек – я, эм, вообще больше по парням.

Она выдохнула с интересом и вытянула перед собой ноги.

– Геи, я думаю, как правило, приличные. Что ж, Алек, могу дать тебе единственный совет о парнях: никогда не верь ни единому их слову. Они лгут весь первый месяц, прежде чем пытаются сказать хоть каплю правды.

Вздохнув, Алек наконец взглянул на ее лицо, которое казалось чуть менее несчастным сейчас, когда исчезли следы от слез.

– Изабель, тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что ты просто обращаешь внимание не на тех парней?

В голове возникло лицо Саймона, когда он играл самую первую песню. И он мог поспорить, что Саймон был полной противоположностью парней, которых она описывала. Джонатан, однако, под описание подходил по всем параметрам.

– Зови меня Иззи, – она сморщила свой крохотный носик. – Никто не называет меня Изабель, за исключением родителей.

– Готовы ехать? – Джейс спросил громче необходимого, держа на одном пальце ключи и выходя на улицу нетвердой походкой.

Алек схватил ключи и отпер машину.

– Больше, чем ты, пьянь, – коротко рассмеялась Иззи, залезая на пассажирское сидение.

– Перебежал в другую команду? – безучастно спросит Джейс, глядя на Иззи, сидящую на переднем сидении.

Алек, закатив глаза, сел на место водителя и не ответил. Джейс вскоре отключился на заднем сидении, оставив в машине тишину, за исключением тихих указаний направления и тихой музыки по радио.

– Вот эта улица, – наконец сказала Иззи и тут же отвела взгляд.

Алек не мог отвести глаз от усадьб, которые их окружали, поворачивая в нужном направлении. Повсюду были газоны с фонтанчиками, каждый въезд был оснащен кодами безопасности, и это было больше, чем Алек вообще мог себе представить. Он легко отыскал поместье Лайтвудов в самом конце тупичка. Он подъехал ближе, переводя взгляд на девушку, выглядевшую сейчас менее уязвимой, чем там, на бордюре, скорее уж больше походящей на ледяную королеву.

Она повернулась к нему лицом, и ее взгляд смягчился до такой степени, что он понял: все, что она сейчас скажет, она на самом деле имеет в виду.

– Спасибо, что довез, правда. Любой другой вариант добраться до дома был просто ужасным. И я подумаю над твоими словами о неправильных парнях.

Алек, улыбнувшись, кивнул, и она вышла из машины, быстро ввела код и исчезла за железными воротами.

Он собирался тронуться, но взгляд упал на дощечку прямо над клавиатурой.

« _ЛАЙТВУД_

 _Резиденция Роберта, Маризы, Изабель и Макса_ »

У него перехватило дыхание, и все вокруг, кроме этой крошечной дощечки, померкло. Он никогда особенно не думал о своих родителях лет с пяти-шести. Просто все это стало неважно – какими они были, кем работали. Единственная стоящая мысль в его голове – мысль о том, что они его абсолютно точно не желали. Они его оставили и никогда в жизни с ним не разговаривали. Встреча с Магнусом помогла избавиться от большинства горьких чувств по отношению к ним, потому что ничего не могло быть лучше жизни с его опекуном. Ему нравился их лофт в Бруклине, посиделки всю ночь с киномарафонами, нравилось помогать Магнусу в салоне, нравились все их замечательные и сумасшедшие моменты вместе. Он встретил Джейса, своего лучшего друга, и жизнь всегда была достаточно хороша.

Просто эта табличка с выгравированными именами его родителей и именами двух детей прояснила еще одну вещь. Они могли оставить его, но выбрали не делать этого. Изабель была едва ли на год младше него. Мариза, должно быть, забеременела спустя пару месяцев после того, как отдала его самого на усыновление.

Оказалось, что его предположение было правдивым. Они были братом и сестрой. И единственной проблемой было то, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как с этим справиться.

 

*One Direction – Little Black Dress


	5. Chapter 5

Алек еще никогда не видел Магнуса таким злым, заходя в квартиру в три утра в четверг. Он был очень рад, что до этого выпил несколько стопок текилы – она немного приглушала боль, помогая ему не расклеиться. Эти высеченные на камне имена открыли заново рану, которая, как он думал, залечилась еще очень давно; она болела с такой силой, что трудно было себе вообразить нечто хуже.

Он напрягся, фокусируя взгляд на своем опекуне, когда Магнус посмотрел на него с облегчением на лице и с мгновенно последовавшим гневом в зеленых глазах. Сидевшие позади за их маленьким кухонным столом Уилл и Джем тут же вскочили на ноги, заприметив входящего Алека.

– Черт, о чем ты думал?! – Магнус крепко ухватил Алека за плечи.

Теплые руки дарили спокойствие, и в тот момент все, чего хотел Алек, – это очутиться в объятиях и забыть обо всем мире. Он задвинул мысли о произошедшем на задворки сознания, пытаясь максимально предотвратить катастрофу.

– Мы поехали на вечеринку, – Алек нахмурился: слова сорвались с языка быстрее, чем он успел их обдумать. Тяжело вздохнув, он стал подбирать их тщательнее, стараясь не звучать сильно пьяным. – Встретились там с парой ребят из школы. Мы не собирались сильно задерживаться, – возможно, последнее к Джейсу не относилось, но он-то сам не собирался приходить домой в три утра.

– Где Джейс? – низким, разрывающимся между яростью и диким беспокойством голосом спросил Уилл.

Алек вздохнул, переводя взгляд на диван, только чтобы не смотреть никому из них в глаза.

– Отключился на заднем сидении машины. Я вез нас домой.

Он напрягся, когда оба мужчины едва не задели его, покидая квартиру. Чувствуя невероятную вину, он взглянул на Магнуса. Раньше он не делал ничего подобного за всю свою жизнь. Никогда не был ребенком, сбегающим на вечеринки и творящим безрассудства.

– Посмотри на меня, – тихо потребовал Магнус и, когда тот не послушался, тремя пальцами приподнял его голову за подбородок, встречаясь с его взглядом. Тяжело нахмурившись, он отпустил его, отворачиваясь. – Ты пьян.

– Нет, не пьян! Клянусь, я выпил совсем немного. Я не настолько глуп, я никогда бы не повел машину нетрезвым…

– Забавно, как много «никогда» сегодня происходит, – прервал его Магнус, проводя рукой по своим волосам. – Поднимайся в свою комнату и жди меня. Мы еще не закончили. Я должен помочь им посадить Джейса в машину. Джем не в состоянии это сделать.

Последнее предложение заставило Алека вздрогнуть, пока он поднимался по лестнице. На его незаправленной кровати все еще лежал Председатель, когда он принялся стягивать с себя чертову рубашку и узкие джинсы. Крохотный кот наблюдал своими зелеными глазами, пока он забирался в кровать, сворачиваясь в клубок. Он чувствовал себя ужасно и знал, что ни за что не проснется через два часа в школу. Он не только заставил Магнуса злиться, он еще и пропустил целый день школы уже на первой неделе.

Закрыв глаза, он ждал, пока Магнус поднимется к нему наверх.

***

На следующее утро он проснулся с мигренью и неприятным крутящим ощущением в животе. Застонав и проверив часы, он решил, что может успеть еще на половину занятий в школе. А также сумеет позавтракать и удостовериться, разговаривает ли с ним его опекун, перед тем как отправиться на два последних урока. И он задавался вопросом, пошли ли в школу Иззи и Джейс или все еще валялись в постелях.

После душа ушла разрывающая виски головная боль, и он чувствовал себя намного лучше. Спустившись вниз, обнаружил Магнуса в одних джинсах с миской супа в руках перед телевизором. У него не было ни идеи, как заговорить с ним после его вчерашней глупости. Должно быть, он уснул быстрее, чем они сумели поговорить хоть о чем-нибудь.

Закусив губу, какое-то время он еще изучал Магнуса, прежде чем пройти на кухню в поисках чего-нибудь съестного. Обычно они никогда не обедали дома, а на ужин заказывали доставку. Прошерстив имеющееся, Алек остановился на булочке и бутылке воды. Ему был жизненно необходим кофе, однако он не знал, стоит ли испытывать судьбу, учитывая, что Магнус считал, что он слишком рано заработал зависимость от кофеина.

– Пойди завари кофе, – проговорил Магнус, стоило только Алеку нерешительно присесть в кресло, а не на диван рядом с ним. Застыв, он уставился на Магнуса, задаваясь вопросом, не вызвал ли недостаток кофеина в его организме галлюцинации. – Если ты хочешь пережить свои уроки, он тебе понадобится.

– Оу, ладно, – Алек вернулся на кухню. Его руки тряслись, пока он насыпал кофе в фильтр и наливал воду. Тон голоса Магнуса был таким незнакомо холодным. Они и раньше ссорились, но никогда не было этого отстраненного холодка. Он пожалел, что оставил свой импровизированный завтрак в гостиной – можно было спокойно поесть тут и выскользнуть за дверь. Он знал, что заслужил такое отношение за то, что сделал ночью, но ему же не может нравиться подобное.

– Ешь свою булочку, Александр, – он подпрыгнул, когда сзади него появился Магнус со сдобой в руке.

Покраснев, Алек неловко забрал у него еду.

– Я собирался, просто ждал… – жест в сторону еще работающей кофеварки.

Его опекун лишь вздохнул и присел на стул.

– Я знаю, что ты избегал меня. Ты хорошо это скрываешь, когда хочется. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тошнит? Сушняк? После кофе выпей еще пару бутылок воды.

Алек покачал головой, показывая, что он в порядке, и вернул свое внимание почти готовому кофе, вместо того чтобы лицезреть разочарование во взгляде Магнуса.

– Прости меня за вчерашнее, – наконец слегка дрожащим голосом проговорил Алек. Он не был уверен, стоит ли вообще поднимать тему прошлой ночи: вдруг это все выльется в еще одну огромную ссору, которая ему явно не была нужна? Он никогда не переносил крики и не хотел идти в школу в сумбурных чувствах. – Я знаю, что заслуживаю любого наказания, но я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что мне жаль… Я не хотел явиться так поздно.

– Поздний час – это даже не вершина айсберга всего произошедшего вчера, – сказал Магнус; голос звучат твердо, означая, что сейчас последует лекция. Алек мысленно подготовился, надеясь, что это не станет последней каплей. – Я даже не знаю, откуда начать со списка того, что пошло не так. Мне никогда не приходилось устанавливать какие-либо правила, потому что я думал, что ты достаточно умен, чтобы даже не задумываться о подобных вещах. Ты слишком поздно задержался в будний день. Ты пил, будучи несовершеннолетним. Ты вел машину под градусом. Ты даже не оставил записку о том, куда, черт подери, собрался. Думаешь, я не заслужил хотя бы записку или сообщение о том, где ты?

– Заслужил, – тихо сказал Алек, держа кружку с готовым кофе в обеих руках.

– Что вообще на тебя нашло? С каких пор тебе по душе вечеринки? Почему ты вообще начал пить, не говоря уже о том, что надрался? Почему не позвонил мне, когда вещи стали выходить из-под контроля? Что с тобой происходит? В первую очередь, почему ты так отреагировал на Брайана?

У Алека не было ответов ни на один из его вопросов, даже на те, на которые он мог бы ответить. Он и сам не понимал, что с ним происходило и почему он согласился поехать на вечеринку. Ведь это была далеко не первая вечеринка, на которую его приглашал Джейс за все эти годы. Он был расстроен из-за парня Магнуса, но это все еще не объясняло, почему он напился и делал все, что произошло вчера.

Внезапно перед его глазами встало воспоминание о губах Джонатана, сминающих его собственные, о языке в его рте, и он покраснел, а большая часть сожалений попросту испарилась. В конце концов, он отлично провел вчера время.

– Ты хотел, чтобы я завел новых друзей. Поэтому я решил пойти и познакомиться с кем-нибудь.

Магнус скрестил руки на груди, приподняв брови. Возможно, не лучшей идеей было швыряться ему в лицо его же словами, но все лучше, нежели рассказывать о чем-либо другом. Он не хотел говорить о своем первом поцелуе или о том, что Изабель была его родной сестрой. Для начала надо было прояснить, как ей самой об этом рассказать – и рассказывать ли вовсе.

– Даже не знаю, что с тобой делать, – вставая со своего места, проговорил Магнус, обходя стол и зажимая его около стойки. Когда он приблизился, Алек напрягся, чувствуя, как его охватывает необъяснимый давящий страх, хоть по всей логике он и не должен был бояться Магнуса ни в коем разе. Магнус поднял руку, нежно прикасаясь к его лицу, и встретился с ним взглядом. И долго молчал, прежде чем вновь заговорить: – Этим ты сейчас хочешь заниматься? Забить на всю тяжко проделанную работу ради лидерства в классе и ходить на вечеринки? Пить и постоянно приходить на занятия с похмельем? Отставать и быть на грани отчисления из одной из лучших школ штата только потому, что алкоголь – это весело?

– Нет! – взорвался Алек, отворачиваясь и стряхивая теплую руку со своей щеки. – Это был всего один раз! Ты раздуваешь из мухи слона! Я просто хотел развеяться, не сидеть в одиночестве, пока ты веселился где-то! И если тебя это волнует, я отлично провел время! И сейчас я собираюсь на уроки. И у меня нет похмелья.

Алек сорвал ключи с крючка у двери, но их вырвали у него из пальцев, прежде чем он мог усилить хватку.

– В последний раз, сидя за рулем, ты решил предварительно выпить. Какое-то время придется обойтись без машины, Александр, – Магнус схватил его крепко за плечо. – Почему ты просто не хочешь поговорить со мной о происходящем? Я же вижу, что с тобой что-то происходит, но ты от меня закрываешься! Я хочу знать, почему.

– Поехали, – пробормотал Алек, открывая дверь и выходя на коридор.

Он не был готов рассказать Магнусу хоть что-нибудь с прошлой ночи, как и не был уверен, когда вообще будет готов.

***

– Не спишь?

Джем поднял глаза, когда Уилл зашел в их спальню рано утром. Он осторожно присел на кровать рядом, держа в руках чашку чая. Кивнув, Джем улыбнулся, опираясь на подушки. Прошлая ночь была изнурительной, учитывая то, как они затаскивали внутрь Джейса, только чтобы справляться с его приступами рвоты по пробуждению. На Джеме сказывалось то, что они не ложились спать до шести утра. В четыре была назначена встреча – они должны были узнать, что показали последние снимки после курса химии – и у Джема было странное предчувствие того, что на хорошие новости можно было не рассчитывать.

– Привет. Джейс проснулся?

Уилл, фыркнув, лег на бок, подпирая щеку ладонью и облокачиваясь на локоть. Джем с трудом спрятал улыбку, разглядывая его красивое лицо, пусть даже и столь усталое. Его волосы были все еще взъерошены после сна, но синие глаза были, как и всегда, ярки.

– Проснулся и заслуженно страдает у себя в комнате. Он хочет поехать с нами сегодня днем.

Джем, кивнув, прикрыл глаза; у него снова скрутило живот и все тело напряглось при одной только мысли о встрече.

– Джем, – мягко проговорил Уилл, наклоняясь и нежно его целуя. Вздохнув, Джеймс позволил его губам снять все его напряжение и надвигающиеся мрачные мысли о том, что может случиться. – Я чувствую, что сегодня все будет хорошо. Чертовы метастазы уменьшатся, и мы избавимся от всего этого дерьма. Возможно, придется повторить химию еще несколько раз, но это сработает.

Джем отвернулся, борясь с подступающими к глазам слезами ужаса. Больше всего на свете он хотел бороться. Хотел прожить свои заслуженные оставшиеся пятьдесят-шестьдесят лет с Уиллом и Джейсом. Вот только борьба тяжелела с каждым днем. Он опасался, что все это было впустую, что он окажется на смертном одре раньше, чем ему положено.

– Ох, Джеймс, – тихо произнес Уилл, пододвигаясь ближе, чтобы обнять его.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джем попытался остановить льющиеся по щекам и по бокам носа слезы. Уилл и Джейс никогда не плакали, даже если все было страшно и ужасно. Они были стойкими. Джем знал, что Уилл переживает все точно так же сильно, и чувствовал себя глупо, позволяя себе слезы. Если все пойдет ко дну, в конце концов, это ведь он их покинет.

– Шшш, Джем, все в порядке. Я знаю, ты чертовски напуган.

– Я н-не знаю, как буду справляться, если сегодня все накроется. Я не могу проходить через все это впустую. Ненавижу быть таким больным.

Уилл позволил ему уткнуться лицом себе в грудь и молчал, слушая, как его сердцебиение приходит обратно в норму. Джем вытер глаза и повернул голову обратно, наконец успокоившись.

– Прости, я просто устал. Сегодня все получится. Все будет хорошо.

Уилл поцеловал его в макушку и крепко сжал в объятиях.

– Давай оденем тебя и спустимся, ладно?

Джеймс пытался не краснеть, одеваясь, пока Уилл стоял рядом. И никуда не отходил, опираясь о только что заправленную кровать, пока Уилл собирался сам. Люди говорили, что у него будут и хорошие, и плохие дни; он все еще ждал хороших. Создавалось впечатление, что каждый день, будучи плохим, заставлял его чувствовать слабость и неспособность что-либо делать. Если же ему удавалось выйти на прогулку и приготовить ужин в один день, этот день считался хорошим – и это было абсолютнейшей нелепицей. Он вспоминал времена, когда Джейс был младше и он весь день бегал за мальчиком и спокойно выполнял всю работу по дому. Он вспоминал, как наконец сумел осуществить свою мечту и открыть музыкальный магазин, когда Джейсу было десять. Он скучал по магазину, а потому мысленно напомнил себе попросить Уилла заскочить туда на обратной дороге. Конечно, у него были помощники, заведующие делом, но он скучал по участию.

– Джейс! Ты готов? Мы уходим через две минуты с тобой или без тебя! – прокричал Уилл на весь коридор, постучав в дверь подростка, хоть на то и не было особой нужды.

Джем покачал головой, следуя за ним, и взял их пальто.

– Будь к нему добрее, Уилл, он напортачил и ты уже накричал на него. Мы все были на взводе. Он потерял телефон, да еще и наказан на две недели. Этого достаточно.

Хмыкнув, Уилл накинул на себя пальто и схватил со стола ключи.

В гостиную вполз Джейс, выглядящий все еще не очень, но получше, чем раньше. Он принял душ и переоделся, но, судя по тому, как поморщился от громкого хлопка дверью, было очевидно, что у него раскалывается голова. Джем протянул ему две таблетки аспирина, и Джейс улыбнулся, запивая их водой.

***

Алек облегченно вздохнул, когда прозвенел последний звонок, и собрал вещи, намереваясь пойти домой. Он был рад, что успел на последние несколько уроков, но это не означало, что было легко уделять им внимание: все, чего он хотел, – это сон. Он все еще был уставшим, но, что ни перепробовал, в висках все равно стучало.

Он направился к шкафчикам и заметил улыбавшегося и ждущего его Саймона; это заставило улыбнуться в ответ.

– Саймон, у тебя есть конспекты утренних занятий? – набрав код, спросил Алек, перебирая вещи, решая, что ему понадобится, а без чего сумеет обойтись.

– Конечно, – легко отозвался тот, протягивая ему тетрадь по английскому. Алек, благодарно взглянув на него, засунул тетрадь в сумку, набитую вещами. – И, кажется, я решил твою проблему внеклассных занятий.

– Решил? Ты что, подкупил кого-то, чтобы устроить меня не в последний отстойник? Или взмахнул волшебной палочкой и наделил меня спортивными способностями? Потому что мою проблему можно решить только этими двумя путями.

Саймон покачал головой, подстраиваясь под его шаг.

– Ты мыслишь узко. Я записал тебя в тот спорт, где ты сможешь чего-то добиться.

Алек шокированно глядел на него, прежде чем громко рассмеяться от одной только подобной мысли.

– Ты знаешь меня день и уже думаешь, что нашел подходящий мне вид спорта?

Они синхронно усмехнулись, думая о том, насколько быстро поладили. В последний раз такое происходило только с Джейсом.

– Я занимаюсь стрельбой из лука, и, хоть я и полный ноль, это не значит, что все остальные такие же. Почти никто даже не догадывается, что у нас есть кружок стрельбы, а наш инструктор – новая преподавательница науки, читающая дешевые журналы и избегающая своего мужа. Все не так плохо и подходит под требования. И мы занимаемся дважды в неделю по два часа или около того. У тебя будет достаточно свободного времени.

Вариант звучал неплохо, стоило Саймону все объяснить, и Алек кивнул. Даже если он не управится ни с луком, ни со стрелами, по крайней мере, руководство не будет на него наседать.

– Похоже, я теперь твой должник, – Алек пытался не вздыхать слишком громко, припоминая, во что обошлась ему последняя услуга.

Саймон улыбнулся, всем видом показывая, что этого не забудет, и махнул на прощание, уходя в сторону дома.

Он осмотрел стоянку на наличие темно-фиолетовой машины Магнуса, но ничего не нашел и смиренно уселся на скамейку в ожидании. Если его ждет что-то подобное сегодняшнему утру, домой лучше не возвращаться.

Приходилось наблюдать, как остальные ученики разъезжаются на машинах и расходятся в разные стороны. Исчезали они группами по двое и по трое, пока в поле зрения не осталось практически никого. Он задался вопросом, не заставляет ли Магнус его ждать в наказание за прошлую ночь.

Светлые волосы он заметил еще прежде, чем до его мозга дошло, кто перед ним был. На парковке стоял Джонатан, прислоняясь к черной спортивной машине – Алек убить был готов за такую. В тусклом солнечном свете он выглядел красивым; в памяти вновь всплыл их поцелуй, и Алек, не особенно сознавая, что делает, пошел в сторону парня через практически пустую парковку. Мозг пытался ему напомнить: существовала возможность того, что он ждал свою сестру, ну или какого-нибудь умеющего целоваться не-девственника – но Алек проигнорировал мысли, желая поговорить с ним еще раз. Желая прикоснуться к нему, словно ощущая искры, бегущие по коже.

– Полагаю, тот факт, что я оставил тебе свой номер, не стал стимулом мне позвонить?

Низкий голос будто ударил его по спине, и Алек не сумел ничего сделать, кроме как покраснеть и нелепо на него уставиться. И вспомнить, как ему каждый раз попадался на глаза контакт под именем «учитель», стоило лишь взять в руки телефон.

– Я спал допоздна, – все, что он сумел произнести, стоя напротив загадочного парня.

– Ладно. Как насчет вернуться ко мне и поговорить обо всем?

Интонация последней фразы подсказала Алеку, что простого разговора не выйдет. И он всеми фибрами души желал сказать «да», но помнил, что Магнус может появиться в любую минуту.

– Я бы не против, но мой опекун…

– Я попросил Клэри позвонить ему, – отмахнулся Джонатан. – Она сказала ему, что подтягивает тебя по тем урокам, что ты пропустил сегодняшним утром. Моя сестра поразительно хорошо лжет кому угодно.

Алек не мог не задуматься о том, что это будет значить для его лучшего друга – тот, похоже, был от нее попросту без ума.

– Ну что ж, похоже, у меня внезапно появилось свободное время, – с напускной уверенностью проговорил Алек, залезая на пассажирское сидение.

Его так и тянуло сказать Джону, насколько у него шикарная машина, однако он не был уверен в том, что следует ему говорить и как это следует сделать. В полной тишине они ехали к квартире, причинившей вчера столько бед; Алек наблюдал, как пальцы Джонатана сгибались и разгибались вдоль бедра. И был поймал за подглядыванием дважды, неистово краснея, но не мог отвернуться. Пришло смутное осознание того, что за двадцать четыре часа он во второй раз так нагло лжет Магнусу – раньше такого никогда не случалось. Технически, правда, солгала Клэри, но физически виноват будет он сам.

Он следовал за Джоном к лифту, привезшему их на пятый этаж. И, едва закрылись серебристые двери, казалось, все барьеры, державшиеся на людях, между ними просто рухнули. Взгляд Алека в тысячный раз был прикован к нему, но в этот раз его тело просто кричало ему, что необходимо что-то сделать.

Быстрым движением он прижал блондина к стенке лифта и в исступлении коснулся губами его губ. Секунду Джон ему это позволял, прежде чем перехватить инициативу и более резко вжать Алека в холодную металлическую стену – перила впились прямо в поясницу. Выдыхая, он вновь наслаждался ощущением прикасающегося к его собственному чужого языка.

Двери со стуком распахнулись, и Джонатан, ухватившись за ремень на его джинсах, потянул его в свою комнату, не отстраняясь ни на мгновение. Сознание медленно уплывало от Алека – прямо как вчера после четырех шотов текилы, – и он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме скользнувших под рубашку, очертивших спину и сжавших его плечи рук.

– Как ты со мной это делаешь? – выдохнул Алек, чуть отстранившись, когда хлопнувшая за их спинами дверь слегка привела его в чувство. Он чуть задыхался, поправляя рубашку.

Джонатан наблюдал за ним с невозмутимым и довольным выражением лица, проходя и удобно устраиваясь на диване.

– Кажется, ты хочешь этого больше, чем думаешь.

Снова покраснев, он присел на другой край кожаного дивана. При свете дня и без захламленного мусором пола квартира выглядела намного больше. Деревянные полы блестели в свете заходящего солнца, а вокруг царила почти идеальная чистота.

– Итак, Алек, как далеко ты заходил с мужчинами?

– О… эм, ну, ты был первым, с кем я поцеловался, – пробормотал Алек, глядя на сцепленные на коленях руки.

Короткий смешок Джона заставил его неприятно поежиться и признать, как далеко позади он остался в делах такого характера.

– Ну не потрясающе ли, – произнес Джонатан, взглянув на Алека искрящимися глазами.

Тот коротко рассмеялся, сознавая, что не отпугнул его окончательно своей неопытностью.

– Правда?

Блондин пододвинулся к нему ближе, садясь бок о бок, и закинул руку на спинку дивана. Алек вдохнул прекрасный исходящий от него запах – кажется, он стал к нему привыкать.

– Предпочитаю учить людей тому, что мне нравится, – тонкие бледные пальцы путешествовали по его плечам и предплечью. – И это выходит намного легче, если у них нет никаких предвзятых мнений. Ты, Алек, чистый лист, и мне это кажется очень привлекательным.

Алек рискнул взглянуть в его глаза, ощущая уже знакомое волнение, которого до прошлой ночи никогда не испытывал. Их губы вновь встретились, на сей раз мягче. Одной рукой Джонатан обвил его шею.

– Но должен тебя предупредить: бойфренд из меня никакой. И никаких свиданий, цветов и конфет. Я хочу этого, – еще один поцелуй, лишающий кислорода, – и, буду честным, ничего более.

– Хорошо, – выдохнул Алек, устремив взгляд на розовые и чуть потрескавшиеся, но все равно потрясающие по ощущениям губы.

Он даже не был уверен в том, почему связывается с человеком, сказавшим ему, что не хочет с ним встречаться, с человеком, который никогда по-настоящему не будет о нем заботиться; он слишком сильно погряз в этих вызванных Джонатаном ощущениях. Магнус всегда говорил, что, с кем бы он ни был, человек должен хорошо к нему относиться, заботиться о нем. Хотя Магнус никогда не разъяснял, как потрясающе ощущать большие сильные руки, скользящие вдоль тела и крепко сжимающие бедра. Его опекун не рассказывал ему ни разу, как его тело будет таять от прикосновений чужих губ и вырисовывающего узоры на нёбе чужого языка.

Он повернулся к Джону, внезапно оказываясь сидящим у него на коленях; тот задрал его рубашку, скользя пальцами по всей поверхности спины, по каждому изгибу, где можно было дотянуться, дразняще пробегая как раз над линией джинсов. Алек хотел остановиться на поцелуях, но в такой позе не мог не двинуть невольно бедрами ему навстречу. Он простонал, чувствуя, как в брюках становится тесно. И начинал нервничать, думая о том, куда все может зайти; вот только его тело, кажется, действовало по собственной воле – он терся бедрами о бедра парня, возбуждаясь все сильнее с каждой минутой.

Джонатан ухватил его рукой за волосы, наклоняя его голову в сторону и чувственно целуя его шею, в то время как его вторая рука притянула Алека еще ближе. Алек слишком быстро терял контроль над всей ситуацией, его мозг отказывался функционировать, стоило острым зубам прикусить кожу на его ключице.

Блуждавшая по бедрам рука переместилась под рубашку, прикасаясь к одному из сосков. И Алек едва не вскрикнул, когда тот оказался с оттяжкой зажат между большим и указательным пальцами. Еще несколько раз двинув бедрами, он кончил прямо в брюки.

Дрожа, он почувствовал, как парень отпустил его. И, отстраняясь, чтобы нормально взглянуть, Алек шокированно отметил, что Джонатан был так же невозмутим и спокоен, как и на той школьной стоянке. Да, он был возбужден, но на этом все заканчивалось.

Он на автомате слез с Джонатана, покосившись на влажное пятно на брюках, и стянул с себя рубашку, завязывая ее на поясе.

– Уходишь? – лениво осведомился Джонатан, даже не пытаясь скрыть факта заинтересованности в том, чтобы Алек остался.

Тот покраснел, собирая вещи и неловко стоя у двери, в то время как Джонатан лениво развалился на диване. Он знал, что этот поступок был слишком грубым, но просто не мог остаться, не будучи уверенным в том, во что окажется втянут.

Холодный воздух лишь усугубил реальность происходящего, когда Алек шел домой под медленно зажигающимися фонарями. О чем он только думал, ошиваясь рядом с таким парнем? Ему не стоит связываться со студентом с такими намерениями. Он заслуживал лучшего, чем просто парня, предлагающего диван, ну, или кровать при хорошем раскладе. Он ничего не знал о человеке, чьи руки только что блуждали по всему его телу.

От этой мысли Алек поежился, ругая себя за слабость. Именно поэтому он влипал в неприятности, когда был помладше. Вел себя слишком тихо и никогда не подавал голос. Всегда сосредотачивался на ощущениях, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы что-то сказать.

Единственным отличием было то, что на этот раз его тело страстно желало происходящего.

Он оказался дома прежде, чем был готов к этому, и отчаянно надеялся, что сумеет проникнуть в душ, прежде чем Магнус пожелает вести осмысленный – или вообще хоть какой-нибудь – разговор. В совершенно невинном и приятном смысле у его опекуна не было понятия личного пространства, и Алек это любил, но только не в такой ситуации. Магнус заметит, что что-то не так, и будет невозможно все объяснить – он скорее умрет от смущения.

Открыв дверь, он выбросил из головы все свои планы, отвлеченный открывшимся перед ним видом.

Магнус и какой-то парень, сидящий у него между ног, лежали на диване, смотря телевизор. Голова незнакомца опиралась на грудь, на которой Алек множество раз засыпал. Они держались за руки, а свободной рукой Магнус легко прикасался к бледной ладони, лежавшей на его бедре. Выглядели они очень уютно, можно сказать, комфортно. И после этих двух долгих дней Алек тоже хотел уюта и комфорта с тем, кто его любил; быть может, он не был готов поговорить, но ему был необходим физический контакт.

– О, так ты тот самый небезызвестный сосед, о котором я столько слышал?

До Алека долго доходило, что незнакомец – очевидно, новый парень Магнуса – обращался именно к нему. И когда он повернулся, Алек осознал, что яркая отметина на его шее была оставлена Магнусом. Он почувствовал себя так же плохо, как и вчера перед самым сном.

– Сосед? – непонимающе переспросил Алек у человека, устроившегося в его квартире более комфортно, чем он сам большую часть времени.

– Это Алек, – влез в разговор Магнус, поднимаясь и кивая незнакомцу, чтобы сделал то же самое. – Александр, это мой парень Брайан.

– Магнус сказал, ты учишься в Нью-Йоркском университете? – с дружелюбной улыбкой Брайан протянул ему руку.

Алек уставился на нее, словно на какое-то отвратительное насекомое, прежде чем медленно сдвинуться в сторону лестницы.

– Приятно познакомиться, – он проигнорировал запутывающий вопрос. – У меня куча домашней работы, так что возвращайтесь к кино.

Он торопливо поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату, не дожидаясь хоть какого-нибудь ответа. И, только когда переодевался, осознал смысл сказанной Брайаном фразы.

Магнус сказал своему бойфренду, что Алек был его соседом. Даже не другом, просто соседом.

Он мог понять нежелание объяснять сложную ситуацию, в силу которой Алек был его подопечным, но ведь между ними и не было отеческих отношений. Как Магнус только сумел представить его так отстраненно? И вообще как-то обозначать их отношения? Отстраненное клеймо захолодило живот, стоило ему расслышать шаги по лестнице и звук закрывающейся снизу двери.

– Алек, извини, что так познакомил вас. Когда та девушка позвонила, она сказала, что ты, скорее всего, останешься ужинать, раз уж вы сильно задержались.

Магнус остановился в дверном проеме, и Алек замер, сидя на кровати.

– Значит, я твой сосед? Может, мне начать платить свою часть аренды? – процедил Алек, тупо глядя на стену. И не мог понять, почему его так волновало, что этот Брайан о нем подумает, но факт оставался фактом. Его задевало, что Брайан не знал: Алек был для Магнуса всем. Ну, по крайней мере, он считал Магнуса всем в своей жизни.

– Алек, не стоит даже расстраиваться из-за этого. Я не так хорошо знаю Брайана, а это было самым легким из всех объяснений. Я ничего такого не имел в виду.

Алек чувствовал себя попросту разбитым: с одной стороны бездумно зажимающий его у стены Джонатан, не заботящийся о нем ни капли, а с другой Магнус, скрывающий их настоящие отношения.

– Не мог сказать ему, что я твой друг? Это было так сложно? – Алек изо всех сил пытался не дать голосу сломаться, все еще не глядя на Магнуса.

– Дорогой, мне жаль, если я тебя задел, – тихо проговорил тот, положив руку ему на плечо. И это легкое теплое прикосновение едва не заставило Алека упасть в его объятия и рассказать ему обо всем, но по какой-то причине он не двинулся с места. – Я правда не хотел, чтобы вы так познакомились. Брайан…

– Не надо, – перебил Алек, резко прикусив губу. – Я все еще очень уставший и мне надо многое сделать перед сном. Дай мне разобраться с заданиями.

– Хочешь, посмотрим кино попозже? Там есть еще несколько фильмов из проката.

Мысли о вечере на диване в той же самой позе, но только с Магнусом, хватило, чтобы он потерял к этому всякий интерес.

– Не сегодня, – Алек вытащил из шкафа одежду на завтра, перебирая вещи.

Магнус стоял у кровати, и Алек боковым зрением заметил выражение растерянности на его лице.

– Почему ты не поговоришь со мной? По крайней мере скажи, почему тебя так расстраивает, что у меня есть парень. У тебя он тоже появится, еще и раньше, чем ты думаешь.

Алек подумал обо всех мужчинах, которые прикасались к нему за жизнь, и о том, что ни один из них не собирался о нем заботиться. Джонатан лишь оказался самым недавним.

– Я не хочу разговаривать, – у него заканчивались вещи для переборки, но поворачиваться к Магнусу все еще не хотелось.

– Алек, брось. Ты не можешь игнорировать меня вечно. Рано или поздно поговорить придется.

– Нет, не придется, – слова вышли резкими, так как Алек пытался держать каждую эмоцию под замком. – Оставь меня в покое, Магнус.

Длинная пауза, полная абсолютной тишины, и только затем он расслышал мягкий щелчок двери.

Обернувшись и убедившись, что он был один, Алек забрался под одеяло. Подсознание услужливо напомнило, что Магнус никогда раньше не оставлял его вот так, даже когда он просил. И одиночество резало его без ножа, пока он пытался наконец уснуть.


	6. Chapter 6

– Итак, ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне о том, что происходит между тобой и Моргенштерном? – голос Иззи ворвался в мысли Алека, когда они сидели на газоне во время физкультуры.

Становилось все холоднее: октябрь заканчивался через считанные дни, после наступал Хэллоуин и последующие праздники. И, судя по тому, насколько все было стабильно паршиво, Алек не мог сказать, что был чему-либо взволнован. Этот месяц прошел почти так же, как первая неделя в школе. Магнус встречался с Брайаном, которого Алек по-прежнему не мог принять. Джейс был занят болезнью Джема, при этом пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно. Он сам все еще продолжал интрижку с Джонатаном, и, хоть они еще и не переспали, они приближались к этой точке невозврата все ближе и ближе. Он все еще не рассказал Иззи о том, что увидел, когда высадил ее у ее дома посреди ночи после той вечеринки, которая изменила абсолютно все.

В общем и целом происходило слишком много всего, и его душа разрывалась на части.

– Нечего особо рассказывать, – беспечно отозвался Алек, рассеянно сорвав травинку.

Он смотрел на Джейса, рванувшего через поле; футбольный мяч тенью мелькал у его ног. Джейс пытался отрицать, что он талантлив в спорте, говорил, что не очень его любит, но он был хорош во всем. Но он все еще не выбрал себе никакой внеклассной деятельности, и школа не была от этого в восторге. Алек же был более чем счастлив, прячась в кружке по стрельбе из лука, где никто не принуждал его ничего делать. После трех недель занятий он все еще не выпустил ни одной стрелы.

– Да ладно, – заныла Иззи, наклоняясь вперед и пытаясь перехватить его взгляд. – Ты уходил из школы с ним трижды за прошлую неделю. Прошел уже месяц, что-то определенно происходит. Вы встречаетесь?

– Нет, – тихо, но уверенно ответил Алек. Что Джонатан и обозначил четко и ясно, так это тот факт, что они были кем угодно, кроме бойфрендов. – Мы не встречаемся, ничего такого. Просто… балуемся.

– Серьезно? – с интересом спросила Иззи. Опираясь на руки, она вытянула перед собой длинные ноги, скрещивая лодыжки. Алек, наконец взглянув на нее, пожалел, что сделал это, – ее взгляд говорил, что она знает его слишком хорошо. – Так ты из тех парней, что просто балуются? Никаких привязанностей?

– Я слышал, так проще.

Изабель насмешливо фыркнула.

– От кого? От блондинчика-Казановы? Клэри обернула его вокруг пальца. Ты должен был заметить, что они друг от друга не отлипают. Он, знаешь ли, трахает ее.

Алек прекратил симулировать безразличие и теперь полностью уделил свое внимание Иззи.

– Что? Они спят вместе? Нет, не может быть. Он бы сказал мне.

Поперек горла встал противный ком, и Алек сглотнул его не без труда. Стоило ему сказать последнюю фразу, как он осознал, что она не совсем правдива. Джейс едва разговаривал с кем-либо последние несколько недель. Джем буквально прописался в больнице, и ему предстояла еще слишком длинная битва. Сейчас у него были улучшения, но все могло измениться в любую минуту. Алек скучал по другу, но не мог заставить себя поговорить с ним.

– Сменим тему, – Изабель села ровно, улыбнувшись. – Ни за что не угадаешь, кто пригласил меня сегодня на вечеринку, – она подождала немного и, когда Алек не поддержал беседу и снова принялся выдергивать травинки, продолжила: – Льюис.

– Саймон?!

Алек поинтересовался про себя, когда его друзья полностью перестали что-либо ему рассказывать.

– Ага. Я была, мягко говоря, удивлена.

Алек вздохнул, понимая, что произошло что-то неприятное. Саймон был наполовину влюблен в нее все то время, что они были знакомы.

– Но ты ведь была мила с ним? Вежливо его отшила?

Закатив глаза, она ударила его по руке.

– Я не злая! Я просто говорю так, как есть. И, эм, я еще не дала ему ответ. Сказала, что мне надо подумать.

Алек, разинув рот, повернулся к ней в состоянии полного удивления.

– Ты думаешь о том, пойти ли с ним?

– Думаешь, следует? Он из тех парней, о которых ты постоянно мне говоришь? Хороший, без скелетов в шкафу? А ты вообще осознаешь, насколько паршиво следуешь своим же советам, м?

Алек проигнорировал последнюю фразу, равно как и чувство вины где-то внутри, подтверждавшее, что она была права.

– Безусловно, Саймон лучше, чем любой парень, о котором ты мне рассказывала. Я знаю хотя бы то, что он от тебя без ума. Плюс ко всему, ты сможешь тусоваться с его группой, а это ведь хорошо, не так ли?

В течение долгого времени она молчала, накручивая на палец кончик косы.

– Единственное, что я могу о нем сказать, – он настоящий парень. Тот, который будет влюбляться в меня раз за разом и покупать мне цветы, даже если я буду вести себя как сука. Тот, который отдает всего себя отношениям, – сделав глубокий вдох, она бросила на него короткий взгляд. – Не знаю, буду ли я достойна такого человека. Если он и впрямь так мил, как ты говоришь, то я не хочу стать той девушкой, которая разобьет его сердце. Я вообще не знаю, могу ли быть чьей-то девушкой. Просто это нечто такое, с чем я не справляюсь.

Алек, заметив неуверенное и болезненное выражение ее лица, подался вперед, чтобы взять ее за руку. Ее пальцы были ледяными на ощупь, но хватка была сильной.

– Знаешь, Магнус… – у Алека аж дыхание сперло только от упоминания имени своего опекуна. Словно он целую вечность его не называл. Они едва разговаривали в последние дни, лишь обмениваясь формальными любезностями. Алеку пришлось задвинуть свою боль подальше, чтобы сосредоточиться на мысли в первую очередь. Он поскучает по Магнусу попозже, в одиночестве. – Магнус всегда чувствовал то же самое. Никогда не ощущал, что должен быть предан кому-либо. Он говорил, что это просто не для него – влюбляться. Теперь у него есть Брайан, и они кажутся счастливыми. Из, ты не хочешь остаться одна, а я более чем устал видеть тебя такой разбитой. Последнего лузера, с которым ты была, достаточно, чтобы я понял, что тебе нужен перерыв от подобного. Просто попробуй погулять с Саймоном.

– Ладно, думаю, что соглашусь пойти с ним на вечеринку. Будет неплохо, если парень продержится со мной рядом всю ночь, – Алек улыбнулся, удовлетворенный тем, что случилось хоть что-то хорошее. Но молчание продлилось недолго: Иззи решила, что настала ее очередь помогать: – Не думай, что я не заметила паузу после имени Магнуса. Вы все еще в ссоре?

– Не совсем, – шепнул Алек, опуская взгляд на свои ноги. Уже в течение первых десяти секунд дружбы со своей собственной сестрой он уяснил, что, подними она тему, она никогда от нее не отцепится. Следовало попробовать ответить как можно правильнее. – Мы не ссоримся на самом деле. Просто… не разговариваем.

Едва Иззи попыталась ответить ему, как ее внимание отвлек черный блестящий автомобиль, подъехавший к входу в школу. Водитель взглянул на них, пряча глаза за солнечными очками. Иззи поднялась, собирая вещи, что заставило Алека немного занервничать: меньшее, что он знал о своей сестре, – она никогда не подходила, когда кто-то звал ее.

– И кто это? – спросил Алек, протягивая ей забытую на солнцепеке куртку.

– Мой отец. Он всегда приезжает забрать меня слишком рано, и да, ему не отбавлять самолюбия, как ты заметил. У нас всего-то пятнадцать минут до конца занятий, я не собираюсь оставаться тут и дальше.

Они слегка усмехнулись друг другу, помахав учителю, показывая, что им пора идти, и получая ответный кивок. Учитель физкультуры был, пожалуй, самым спокойным человеком во всем Идрисе, и Алек был дико ему за это благодарен.

– Хочешь познакомиться с ним? В конце концов, ты мой единственный нормальный друг, которого я могу представить родителям. К тому же, шанса особо больше не представится.

– Наверное, – наконец выдал Алек после того, как его мозг чуть не взорвался от нагрузки, а он сам не смог придумать причину отказа.

Он пытался не думать о том, что сейчас познакомится со своим отцом. Отцом, о котором он мечтал, когда был маленьким, когда все вокруг играли со своими папами в бейсбол или бежали к ним через всю парковку после школы. Отцом, который его не желал. Отцом, который отдал его туда, где полностью разрушили его самооценку.

Алек так сильно разрывался между обидой и любопытством, что не мог подобрать слов, когда плелся за Иззи на встречу с пугающим человеком, создавшим его в прямом смысле слова.

– Не смотри так, ты рано, – проговорила Изабель, когда они подошли ближе.

Роберт закатил глаза, взглянув на часы.

– Разве ты не заканчиваешь в три?

Настала очередь Изабель закатывать глаза, пока она забрасывала сумку на заднее сидение машины.

– В полчетвертого, я десять раз тебе говорила, – Алек увидел, как она прикусывает щеку изнутри, и знал, что она собирается сказать что-то еще. Но не мог понять, что именно, потому что их отношения так и висели на волоске между дружественными и слегка враждебными. – Итак, папа, это Алек.

– Какой еще Алек? – Роберт Лайтвуд наконец заметил стоящего позади парня, и, когда Алек взглянул в глаза точно такого же цвета, как его собственные, он почувствовал, как что-то внутри него буквально рушится. Это была очень плохая идея. – Этот Алек – твой парень?

– Нет! – произнесли они одновременно; Алек даже с чуть большим ужасом.

Изабель продолжила:

– Пап, это мой новый друг. Он действительно замечательный.

– Такой замечательный, что ты раньше никогда о нем не упоминала, – из голоса Роберта не исчезло подозрение, когда он более пристально изучал Алека. Тот отважно вспоминал, как Магнус говорил, что не имеет значения, о чем думают другие люди, но провалился, отчаянно желая понять, что означает его молчаливое оценивание.

– Ну, он новенький, поэтому и не упоминала. Он перевелся в Идрис в этом году, – объяснила Иззи, открывая пассажирскую дверь и ставя одну ногу на коврик.

Казалось, разговор был окончен, и пока одна часть его радовалась, другая часть болела, сознавая, что между ними была огромная пропасть в семнадцать лет. У него был миллион вопросов к Роберту Лайтвуду, но ему не было позволено задать ни единого.

– Новенький? – взгляд стал более пристальным, из-за чего его щеки вспыхнули. Алек наклонил голову, пытаясь заставить себя остыть, дабы не выглядеть таким идиотом. – Ты стипендиат?

– Эм, ну да, вроде того, – тихо проговорил Алек.

Он услышал тихую усмешку Изабель, но прежде, чем она смогла что-то сказать, Роберт снова надел очки и открыл дверь машины.

– Изабель, тебе действительно не следует общаться с отбросами, жаждущими престижа в Идрисе без приложенных тяжелых усилий.

Алек, пошатываясь, стоял на месте, пока Изабель забиралась в машину, крича на отца.

Они умчались на своем автомобиле, за который он был готов убить, и Алек еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким разбитым.

***

Единственным звуком в задней комнате салона Аликанте были щелчки ножниц. Голова Магнуса была переполнена до краев мыслями о Брайане, Алеке и своем салоне. Один из их стилистов увольнялся, уводя с собой часть клиентуры, и Магнус пытался выяснить, кем его заменить, чтобы не уйти в минус. Единственная сложность держать салон в центре Манхэттена – постоянная конкуренция, меняющая его стилистов со скоростью света. Пока у него есть Рагнор и Катарина, он будет в порядке. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

Потом Брайан, его милый толерантный парень. Магнус ни разу не приводил его домой с тех пор, как Алек застал их на том диване. Последовавшая ссора оставила между ними стены, которых никогда не было. Ему не следовало лгать об Алеке, и он это знал. Ему следовало быть честным, вместо того чтобы выдавать Алека за своего соседа. То, что он сделал Алека кем-то несущественным, стало роковой ошибкой, которой тот совершенно не заслужил. Он подмечал признаки того, что Алек с кем-то встречается, однако в последний раз, стоило ему поднять эту тему, все закончилось захлопнутой перед его носом дверью. Брайан раздражался, что не может прийти к нему, учитывая, что половина их свиданий проходила недалеко от квартиры Магнуса. Он не понимал, почему должен понравиться Алеку, а Магнус не знал, как ему это объяснить. И не знал, как распутать тот клубок лжи, что окутал Александра. Он не хотел заставлять их ладить друг с другом насильно, но ему надо было что-то сделать, пока он не потерял Брайана. Он знал, каково это – быть тайной, и не хотел так с ним поступать.

Последним актуальным вопросом у него на уме значится Александр. Всякий раз, когда Алек заходил на кухню по пути в школу и едва здоровался с ним, где-то глубоко внутри было больно. Магнус был рад, что у него есть друзья и, возможно, даже парень, но он лишь хотел знать, что происходит. Алек вел себя очень тихо в последнее время, даже не так, как в самом детстве. Он знал, что они с Джейсом особенно не общались, потому что в последний месяц нога блондина ни разу не ступала за порог их квартиры. Не было никаких поздних звонков, и Алек заваливал английский – самый заметный след отсутствия Джейса. Алек любил читать, но с письмом никогда не ладил. Магнус был уверен, что Алек снова закрывается, снова поддается этой нездоровой подростковой привычке. У него уже были плохие привычки в прошлом, и Магнус вряд ли смог бы пережить их возвращение. Переедание вкупе с причинением себе вреда появились, когда Алеку было пятнадцать, и пришлось многое пережить, чтобы все вернулось в норму. До него нужно было достучаться, но он не знал, как. Ко всему прочему, появился факт того, что Магнус только недавно осознал, насколько Алек был роскошным, и это создало серьезные проблемы.

– Ты тихий, – заметил Уилл, пока Магнус подстригал его волосы до более приемлемой длины.

Магнус только щелкнул ножницами, когда раздался его голос, и едва не отрезал себе палец. И остановился на мгновение, не будучи уверенным в том, насколько сильно он хочет обсуждать это прямо сейчас. Одни только мысли обо всем выматывали его.

– Слишком многое происходит, – негромко ответил он, стараясь сфокусироваться на стрижке.

Уилл до самого конца молчал, будто не рискуя отвлекать, дабы Магнус не испортил его волосы. Тот закончил, смахивая короткие волоски с его плеч.

– Хочешь поделиться? Думаю, мне лучше сосредоточиться на чужих проблемах, чтобы не погрязнуть в своих, – Уилл взглянул на Магнуса. Это был его тонкий способ сказать, что он прекрасно осведомлен, что Магнус отчаянно хочет высказаться.

Тот вздохнул, плюхаясь в свободное кресло. Они закрывались через полчаса, и Магнусу особенно больше нечего было делать, пока не закончат Катарина и Рагнор.

– В основном это Алек, – лаконично. Помимо салона, Алек был главной из его забот.

– Разве дети не прелестны? Просто бесконечно беспокоишься, – Уилл уселся поудобнее. – Когда я согласился взять Джейса, я ни черта не имел понятия о том, что с этим последует. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы они снова были детьми. Они были маленькими, как и все проблемы.

– Не уверен. У Алека, честно говоря, всегда были дикие проблемы, – Магнус слегка улыбнулся, проводя рукой по уложенным волосам. – Странно ли то, что я не считаю Алека своим сыном? Я просто… не знаю, кто он мне. Я знаю, что кое-как помог ему повзрослеть и он на девять лет меня младше, но я не вижу его своим сыном. Он моя семья, это без вариантов, но не в этом смысле.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? Не знаешь, какой ярлык на него навесить? Никогда не думал, что ты из тех, кто цепляет ярлыки.

Магнус вздохнул, думая, может ли действительно признаться в таком в задней комнате салона.

– Вся эта интрижка с Брайаном помогла мне осознать, что мои мысли об Алеке не совсем нормальны. И дело не только в беспокойстве. А в том, что я нуждаюсь в его одобрении в чем бы то ни было. В том, что, если ему не нравится что-то из того, что я делаю, я это прекращаю. Я думаю, что он привлекателен, – последнее предложение было произнесено шепотом; Магнус, наконец, высказал наболевшее мысли.

Он вспомнил, как увидел на прошлой неделе проходящего мимо своей комнаты Алека в одном лишь полотенце. Алек искал чистую рубашку, оставив дверь открытой достаточно, чтобы Магнусу открылся нужный вид. Он вспомнил рельефные мышцы и вновь ставший плоским живот. Алек полюбил тренажерный зал годом ранее, приняв тот факт, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме. Они часто наведывались туда с Джейсом. Он вспомнил, как невольно остановился на лестнице, уставившись на алекову спину.

– Это не странно, не сказал бы, – задумчиво отозвался Уилл. – Ты ведь не растил его с самого младенчества. У вас с ним всегда были очень близкие отношения, и это даже не самая абсурдная мысль, которую мне доводилось слышать. Думаешь, у Алека есть хоть какие-нибудь схожие чувства к тебе?

– Боже, не имею ни малейшего понятия. Я уже месяц как ничего не знаю о его чувствах. Я едва слышу от него «доброе утро». Но вдруг? Ему откровенно не нравится то, что я с кем-то встречаюсь. Не думаю, что дело именно в Брайане. Они даже официально не познакомились.

Уилл встревоженно отреагировал на то, что они не общались.

– Ты не разговариваешь с Алеком? Я беспокоюсь только потому, что знаю, что он не разговаривает и с Джейсом тоже. Я не знаю его так хорошо, как ты, но мне известно, что Алек очень эмоционален. Что с ним происходит?

– Мне кажется, он с кем-то встречается, хоть я и не знаю, насколько это все серьезно. У него появились новые друзья в школе. К слову, а где был Джейс?

Уилл, застонав при упоминании своего сына, провел ладонью по лицу.

– Как всегда, вел себя по-идиотски. Я все пытаюсь с ним поговорить, но из-за Джема и больницы никак не могу. У него на этой неделе очередная операция. Они обнаружили опухоль в печени и хотят ее удалить. Последние недели были настоящим адом. Я захожу в комнату Джейса и нахожу на его тумбочке презервативы. Он никогда не покупал их раньше. Он спит с той рыжей красоткой по совершенно неправильным причинам. И я знаю, почему, черт подери, я сам проделывал это с Джемом раз за разом. Секс – просто ужасная идея, если у тебя в душе куча эмоционального дерьма. Он прячется за ней, и я не знаю, есть ли у него к ней какие-нибудь чувства. Она либо залетит, либо останется с разбитым сердцем, а я не могу за этим наблюдать. Господи, как же я ненавижу подростков и их ужасные решения.

– Я пойду, наверное, – неохотно сказал Магнус, услышав, как уходят последние клиенты. – Слушай, попробуй помочь Джейсу отстать от этой девушки хоть ненадолго. Если я не могу быть рядом с Алеком, то кто-то же должен. Если у него реально появился первый парень, думаю, мы оба знаем, как много может возникнуть вопросов.

– Это ты должен с ним поговорить, – сурово произнес Уилл, поднимаясь. – Я знаю, что это сложно, когда он смотрит на тебя и говорит отвалить одними лишь глазами, но ты ведь не хочешь все разрушить. И тебе надо выяснить, хочешь ли ты Алека или Брайана, а затем приложить к этому усилия. В противном случае тебе не быть счастливым. Когда я был моложе, мне пришлось сделать такой же выбор между Джемом и девушкой по имени Тесса Грей. Выбирать было слишком тяжело, но я был намного счастливее, когда сделал это.

– Да, папочка, – глумливо усмехнулся Магнус, провожая его в фойе. – Ты действительно не можешь выйти из отцовского режима.

– Ты не был отцом, не тебе меня судить, – Уилл помахал и выскользнул за дверь в сумерки.

Магнус, обернувшись, заметил Катарину, пристально глядевшую на него.

– Ты влюблен в Алека? И действительно это признаешь? Я была права.

Магнус покачал головой, абсолютно не готовый к этому разговору.

***

Алек застонал, стоило Джонатану проложить цепочку поцелуев от его шеи до ключицы. Он пришел к нему после происшествия с Робертом. И чувствовал себя именно так, как тот и описывал: как отброс. Словно не был достаточно хорош ни для кого, даже для собственного отца. Он не мог обратиться ни к Магнусу, ни к Джейсу, и поэтому в качестве отвлечения приехал к Джонатану. Приехал, чтобы почувствовать, что он хоть чего-то стоил, и даже если Джонатан никогда не полюбит его, Алек знал, что тот любил его тело. Он знал, что был достаточно красивым для того, чтобы переспать с парнем, который мог позволить себе партнеров куда как лучше. Джонатан сиял темной звездой, полной холодного яркого света, никак не тепла. Он скучал по Магнусу, сиявшему, будто солнце, такому же яркому и теплому, но его опекун наверняка сегодня был вместе с Брайаном, как и каждый вечер четверга.

 – Что с тобой? – спокойно осведомился Джонатан, пока руки Алека возились с его ремнем. – Ты обычно настаиваешь на прелюдиях, а сегодня просто хочешь дойти до конца.

– Обычно ты не любишь разговоры, – огрызнулся Алек, расстегивая его брюки, заставляя их упасть на пол. За прошлый месяц они добрались до минетов, но обычно на этом Алек все и заканчивал. Сегодня же ему просто хотелось все почувствовать.

– Не подумай, я не жалуюсь, – Джонатан резко подтолкнул Алека к своей спальне и дернул его рубашку. – Просто наблюдение.

– Так брось наблюдать и заставь меня чувствовать себя потрясно.

Алек зашипел, когда Джонатан сильно сжал пальцами его сосок, заставляя его чувства смешаться в удовольствии и боли. Он жил ради этих дней, ради ощущений горящих нервов с примесью болезненности. Мысли улетучивались прочь, а ему только это и было нужно. К тому же, ему не было нужды сидеть дома, так как он больше не знал, как разговаривать с Магнусом.

– Я целый месяц пытался это сделать, – прорычал Джон в его ухо, вжимая его своими бедрами в дверь. – Ты продолжал сопротивляться.

– Считай, что сопротивлению конец. Блять, Джон…

Джон прижался губами к его, заставляя их языки сплестись, возясь с кнопкой на его джинсах. Алек почувствовал привычную нервозность, всегда заставлявшую его остановиться, но оттолкнул ее подальше, желая большего. И он хотел, чтобы это что-то новое продлилось больше, нежели их обычные полчаса. Он хотел напрочь забыть Роберта Лайтвуда и не знал, как еще это сделать.

– Кровать нужна? – Джон стянул с него последние клочки ткани, заставляя Алека обнять себя ногами за талию. Алек ахнул, когда их возбуждения соприкоснулись в первый раз, прежде чем что-то твердое прислонилось к его заднице. – Честно говоря, мне очень нравится, как ты смотришься у этой двери.

– Я… эм… думаю, не нужна.

Джонатан придвинулся ближе, и Алек почувствовал, насколько сильно возбуждается. Ощущение было потрясающим – между ними ничего, кроме обнаженной кожи. Он всегда считал Джонатана красивым, и это только подтвердилось, стоит капелькам пота стечь по его шее.

Он запрокинул голову, чуть ударившись ею о дверь, и в памяти неожиданно всплыл голос Магнуса. _Единственный совет, который я могу дать тебе по поводу твоего первого раза, Александр, – убедись, что он будет с тем, кто тебя любит. Просто будь уверен в этом, когда вознамеришься отдать частичку себя тому, кто этого достоин. Ты не игрушка, не насечка на чьей-то спинке кровати. Ты прекрасный человек, заслуживающий любви и уважения. Твой первый раз, Александр, должен быть особенным, потому что второго первого раза у тебя уже не будет_.

– Погоди, – выдохнул Алек, стоило Джонатану развернуть его спиной и приняться раздвигать его ягодицы. – Я… я не знаю, хочу ли заходить так далеко. Это слишком быстро, Джон. Можешь дать мне мин…

Остаток его слов был прерван сильным шлепком по заднице. У Алека от неожиданной резкой боли сбило дыхание.

– Ты сказал, что хочешь этого, – низкий голос Джонатана был наполнен очевидной похотью. – Ты, блять, просто дразнишься, и я скажу тебе, что не собираюсь мириться с этим дерьмом. Бога ради, нечего тут бояться. Может быть некомфортно или типа того, но все рано или поздно ее лишаются, Лайтвуд.

– Я не боюсь, – Алек с трудом мог дышать, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, хотя его самого начинало потряхивать. – Просто не знаю, правильно ли это.

– Конечно же, правильно, – на ухо; дыхание Джонатана было тяжелым и горячим. – Ты жаждал этого с тех пор, как встретил меня. Ты шлюха, Алек Лайтвуд, и тебе просто нужен отменный большой член в заднице. Ты безнадежный пассив, которого надо взять под контроль.

Он ввел внутрь смоченный слюной палец, и боль заставила Алека извиваться, пока в груди начала расти паника. Уже совсем скоро в нем двигались несколько пальцев, и все, чего Алек хотел, так это чтобы все прекратилось. Он не мог выдавить ни слова, задыхаясь всякий раз, как пальцы внутри задевали места, о существовании которых он даже не знал. Возможно, все ощущалось бы лучше, не будь он так напуган. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, да и Джонатан особенно не затягивал процесс.

Пальцы исчезли, заставляя его вскрикнуть, и от мысли о том, что за ними последует, на глазах выступили слезы, и он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не пролить их.

– Пожалуйста, остановись. Я хочу домой, – Алека уже не волновало, звучит ли он как взрослый перед Джонатаном, он просто хотел убраться оттуда.

Ему честно сейчас хотелось Магнуса и теплоты их квартиры. Знакомых объятий, в которых он чувствовал себя в безопасности, вместо сильной хватки на бедре, заставлявшей его чувствовать себя каким-то приспособлением для игры, в которую ему не хотелось играть.

– Если ты не желаешь сдаться и наслаждаться, это не моя проблема, – Джонатан расположился у его входа. – Просто закрой глаза, и все закончится за считанные минуты. Пара минут в такой узкой заднице, как у тебя, доведут меня до края. Можешь попробовать расслабиться и позволить себе насладиться. Не знаю, почему вы, девственники, думаете, что первый раз должен быть особенным, и прочее дерьмо в этом духе. В любом случае будет больно. Лучше расслабься.

– Джон…

Алек вновь почувствовал, что не может дышать, стоило Джонатану толкнуться в него одним слитным движением. Боль была очень странной и сильной, и он всхлипнул, пользуясь секундой передышки, прежде чем Джон без всякой смазки принялся двигаться.

Как и было обещано, все закончилось за считанные минуты, и, пока Алек отходил от противоречивых чувств и физического дискомфорта после того, как кончил на дверь и Джон позволил ему сползти на пол, он чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем с самого начала, когда пришел. Какого черта он вообще делал?

– Ты потрясающий, – Джонатан поцеловал его голое плечо. – Знаю, сейчас ты этого не оценишь, но худшее позади. В следующий раз тебе понравится намного больше. Плюс вся эта девственность – вопрос спорный. Поверь, я был с многими парнями, которые тряслись из-за нее, а потом не успевал оглянуться, как они уже скакали на всех доступных членах.

Алек не мог ответить, вытирая с лица слезы и безуспешно пытаясь себя вычистить. Он уставился на дверь, не зная, как себя чувствовать и что думать. Он всегда знал, что Джон его ни капли не любит. Он знал, что они встречаются лишь ради физического контакта. Он просто думал, что после пары просмотренных фильмов и встреч в нескольких кафе они были хотя бы приятелями. Что Джон, отказываясь чувствовать к нему что бы то ни было, по крайней мере уважал его.

Он думал, Джонатан принимал его не просто за доступную задницу. И очень, очень сильно ошибся.

– Думаю, надо приготовить ужин. Ты останешься? – спросил Джонатан, беззастенчиво проходя на кухню и заглядывая в шкафчики.

Алек мог только безмолвно таращиться на его спину.

– Нет, не могу.

Когда он стал таким слабым, что даже не сумел сказать парню, которого едва знает, какой сволочью он был? Когда его голос стал таким затухшим? Он давал отпор куда как более страшным людям и не мог сказать того же Джонатану, парню, которому нужно было только хорошее времяпрепровождение? Почему он позволил этому случиться? И почему так все ненавидел? Секс должен был быть легким. С ним что-то было не так? Да, он пугался, но разве в запале он не должен был забыть об этом? Не поэтому ли Джейс спал с Клэри? Джейс хотел отстраниться от своих проблем, и секс ему помогал. Только по этой причине, как казалось Алеку, Джейс мог так быстро сблизиться с девушкой, которую едва знал.

– Ладно, скоро увидимся? – усмехнулся Джон, помогая Алеку поправить одежду.

Ему пришлось заставить себя не вздрогнуть от прикосновений. Сделав спокойный вдох, он через силу поцеловал блондина на прощание, пребывая слегка в замешательстве из-за того, что поцелуй был все таким же потрясающим, как и раньше. Ничто из этого не имело смысл.

***

Магнус проснулся посреди ночи из-за того, что кто-то залез к нему в постель, пытаясь лечь как можно поближе. Он был напряжен пару секунд, пока, сделав вдох, не осознал, что это был Алек. Он лежал без движения, а Алек молчал, просто молчал, обхватывая его руками и ногами. Алек уже сто лет не залезал к нему в постель с тех пор, как избавился от кошмаров. Тогда он был намного моложе, и все же Магнус не мог вспомнить, чтобы его ноги были столь ледяными.

Он пытался сдвинуться и включить свет, однако хватка усилилась настолько, что все было бесполезно. Алек все еще не говорил ни слова, что заставляло беспокоиться. Медленно прикоснувшись рукой к его волосам, он осознал, что Алек, должно быть, только что пришел домой – и это посреди ночи. Часы показали четверть первого – не так поздно, как он думал, но все же поздно для Алека. Он засыпал около десяти, уставая от долгого дня, полного длинных разговоров о том, в чем пытался разобраться.

– Алек? – тихо проговорил Магнус, опустив вторую руку на его спину и дотронувшись до холодной кожи. – Алек, ты замерз. Ты был на улице?

Парень не ответил, продолжая сжимать Магнуса в объятиях. Было очевидно, что он не желал разговаривать, но, черт подери, все и так зашло слишком далеко. Что-то определенно происходило, и пора было выяснить, что именно.

Он развернулся так, чтобы буквально лежать на Алеке, и отстранился достаточно для того, чтобы разглядеть его бледное лицо и сияющие голубые глаза, глядящие в ответ. Алек, напрягшись, пробормотал что-то в его плечо; Магнус не различил ни слова. И его накрывала паника: что могло заставить Алека так льнуть к нему, учитывая, что они не разговаривали неделями?

– Алек, просто поговори со мной. Что происходит?

Магнус чувствовал, что произнес эту самую фразу дюжину раз за прошлые недели. Но Алек вновь ничего не ответил, оставаясь в прежней позе. У Магнуса был соблазн оставить все как есть, но он уже был сыт по горло этой молчанкой.

– Черт, серьезно, поговори со мной!

Магнус чуть толкнул его от себя так, чтобы между ними была пара дюймов. И был удивлен, увидев не привычную безразличную маску, которую тот постоянно носил, а заливающие его лицо слезы. Он почувствовал себя плохо из-за того, что немного применил силу, и осторожно коснулся пальцами его щеки.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня, – наконец хрипло прошептал Алек. – Я хочу, чтобы меня обнял тот, кто меня любит.

Магнус мгновение сидел шокированный, прежде чем позволить Алеку погрузиться в тепло и придвинуться физически так близко, как возможно. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит, но должен был помочь всем, чем мог.

Они лежали в тишине какое-то время, прежде чем Алек задрожал в его объятиях. На секунду он подумал, что Алеку холодно и он не может привыкнуть к теплоте, но стоило Алеку прерывисто вздохнуть, как он ощутил на своей коже влагу и понял, что тот тихо плачет.

Он обернул руки вокруг парня, поцеловав его в макушку, и они оба уснули.


	7. Chapter 7

Следующим утром Алек проснулся от яркого солнечного света, чувствуя себя тепло, безопасно и счастливо. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз просыпался с такими ощущениями, и на ум пришло самое первое утро, когда он проснулся в своем новом доме с Магнусом. Они часто после этого спали в одной кровати, потому что его кошмары попросту ужасали. Это продлилось всего несколько месяцев, но то первое утро было самым тяжелым. Он проснулся от ощущения поглаживающей его по волосам руки; Магнус рассеянно читал книгу, лежа рядом. Он помнил только то, что первое утро казалось натуральным сном после слишком многих дней ощущения того, что он жил совершенно другой жизнью. Магнус всегда заставлял его чувствовать себя центром целой Вселенной, хотелось ему того или же нет.

Чуть подвинувшись, он обнаружил, что Магнус все же проснулся – тот читал газету, потягивая кофе из чашки. Отстраненно он подумал о том, что стоило бы побеспокоиться о времени, но было тяжело задумываться вообще о чем бы то ни было, когда он чувствовал себя настолько тепло, столь близко к Магнусу. Алек понимал: скорее всего, он был ненормально тактильным с людьми, которые были ему близки. Он любил касаться и любил, когда его касались так часто, как только возможно. И пусть это были лишь те, которым он доверял больше всего на свете, нормального в этом действительно было мало.

К счастью для него, Магнус был точно таким же.

– Что ж, ты жив, – улыбнулся Магнус, заметив, что тот проснулся. – Доброе утро, дорогой, хорошо спалось?

Алек издал звук, похожий на тот, который издавал Председатель, просыпаясь после особенно хорошего сна, и вытянул руки и ноги, выпрямляясь из своей свернутой позы. Какое-то мгновение он просто лежал, намереваясь ответить, как вдруг на него обрушился град воспоминаний о вчерашнем дне. Встреча с Робертом, последующий ужас, затем встреча с Джонатаном, на которой он позволил ему творить то, к чему не был готов, а затем часы блуждания по Нью-Йорку в надежде во всем разобраться. На секунду Алеку даже удалось забыть, что у него вчера был один из худших дней в жизни.

Но сейчас-то он все вспомнил.

– Лучше, чем ожидал, – наконец проговорил Алек вслух, свернувшись и приняв предыдущую позу, надеясь, что ему не придется встречать новый день и кучу последующих дней.

Магнус коснулся пальцами его волос, массируя ногтями кожу головы. Алеку отчаянно хотелось вывалить все, но он не знал, как это сделать. Он чувствовал себя растерянно по причине того, что проигнорировал каждый совет Магнуса относительно секса – а каждый из них был определенно ценным. И наконец решил, что тишина должна прекратиться и прекратить ее должен именно он.

Его семья была достаточно безопасной темой. А Магнус прекрасно понимал проблемные семьи.

– Вчера я встретился с Робертом, – Алек плюхнулся на свою подушку, будучи по-прежнему укрытым кучей одеял.

Магнус, сложив газетные листы, отложил их в сторону и лег на своей половине кровати, принимая такую же позу.

– Робертом? Каким Робертом?

Алек не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, даже когда открыл рот, намереваясь сказать то, что никогда не ожидал сказать. К счастью, Магнус легко догадался о том, какой именно Роберт мог стать причиной столь эмоционального дня.

– Погоди, ты имеешь в виду Роберта Лайтвуда? В смысле, твоего отца?

– Именно его, – тихо вздохнул Алек, поражаясь сумасшествию факта встречи собственного отца. И тому, что его родители жили в одном городе с ним на протяжении семнадцати лет.

Магнус негромко присвистнул, хмурясь потолку в течение какого-то времени.

– Ладно, погоди, как ты умудрился случайно с ним встретиться? Судя по тем крохам, что нам известны, он какой-то бизнес-гуру.

– На самом деле все началось на той вечеринке, куда пошли мы с Джейсом; там я встретил Иззи…

Алек принялся рассказывать более полную версию событий той вечеринки. Он рассказал Магнусу о том, как встретил снаружи Иззи и как они подружились. Рассказал о причудливом районе с коваными оградами и табличкой с именами Лайтвудов – с одним отсутствующим именем – на кирпичной стене. Он пытался оставаться спокойным, но к концу рассказа ему сдавливало горло, и пришлось остановиться, прежде чем снова пролились слезы. Его глаза и так уже достаточно опухли.

– Почему ты не рассказал мне? – Магнус, протянув руку, тихо прикоснулся к его щеке.

Алек прикрыл глаза на секунду, наслаждаясь прикосновением.

– Не знал, как рассказать, – воцарилась долгая пауза, прежде чем он заговорил снова: – Я очень люблю свою сестру, Магс. Она потрясающая.

– Что ж, я не удивлен, – проговорил тот с улыбкой. – Ее брат и сам неплох, даже если половину времени не верит в это.

– Который час? – Алек наконец выпрямился, чувствуя себя намного лучше – он буквально вернул себе Магнуса.

Пробивавшееся сквозь тяжелые шторы солнце заливало ярким светом всю комнату, придавая ей окрас. Он попытался подняться, но ощутил крепко удерживавшую его за талию руку, прижимавшую его к груди человека, на которого он всегда мог положиться.

– Уже за десять…

Алек, издав удивленный вздох, вырвался, пытаясь собраться на свои дневные занятия. Смеясь, Магнус завалил его так, что Алек приземлился прямо на него. Ему пришлось балансировать на локтях, чтобы взглянуть на своего опекуна.

– Магнус, я не могу и дальше прогуливать алгебру, иначе я завалю ее. Я хорошо учусь, но не настолько, чтобы не ходить на занятия, – Алек перестал говорить, стоило Магнусу одной рукой запутаться в его волосах, а другой повернуть его голову к себе.

– Окей, я понимаю, что школа очень важна, – тихо проговорил Магнус; уголки его губ чуть подергивались. – Но для тебя это были тяжелые несколько недель, и если ты не сделаешь перерыв, то точно доведешь себя до срыва. И то, что случилось этой ночью, не было случайностью – это было нервное расстройство. Это не так плохо и со всяким случается. Но иногда просто необходим перерыв от всего. Сегодня мы оба останемся дома, будем смотреть кино и есть все, что захотим. Повеселимся и просто расслабимся, – Алек, вздохнув, уже был готов принять поражение, как Магнус осторожно потянул его за прядь волос, привлекая внимание снова. – Но только если расскажешь мне конец истории. Я знаю, ты что-то недоговариваешь. Что именно вчера случилось?

– Ну, эм, – Алек был в тупике, пытаясь понять, как не высказать правду полностью. Он знал, что не может рассказать о Джонатане, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Но может поделиться словами Роберта, раз уж они являли собой половину проблемы. – Когда я встретил Роберта, он, ну, не был слишком уж приятным.

– В каком смысле?

Эти опасные защитные нотки прокрались-таки в голос Магнуса, и Алек знал, что Магнус определенно убьет Роберта Лайтвуда к концу этого дня.

– Он вроде как намекнул, что я отброс со стипендией, жаждущий престижа Идриса только ради дальнейшего продвижения по службе. Он выразился как-то в стиле «престиж Идриса без приложенных тяжелых усилий», – в горло вернулся комок по размерам больше, чем когда-либо, и Алек почувствовал, как ему щиплет глаза. Каким-то образом удалось заставить свои голосовые связки работать, хотя горло, казалось, просто сжалось. – Он буквально назвал меня дерьмом, Магнус.

– Ты кто угодно, но не отброс, – твердо произнес Магнус, когда Алек прислонился щекой к его груди.

Почувствовав теплую руку на своей спине, он отчаянно пытался не разрыдаться снова.

– Я не знаю, отчего мне так больно. Он понятия не имел, кто я такой. Он не называл меня, так как он мог узнать собственного сына, раз не видел его никогда в жизни? Просто… он мой папа, и, когда он посмотрел на меня глазами точь-в-точь как мои и сказал все это… Внутри меня будто что-то щелкнуло, – Алек почувствовал, как по лицу струятся слезы, когда проговаривал вслух собственные мысли. – Я просто хотел понравиться ему, да хотя бы как друг Иззи. Просто хотел понравиться хоть немного. А он даже не дал мне возможности усомниться в себе.

Алек вынужден был прекратить бессвязное бормотание, так как слезы превозмогли над голосом, а Магнус заключил его в свои объятия, нашептывая, насколько сильно его любит.

– Я знаю, что прямо сейчас тебе кажется, будто мнение Роберта стоит целого мира, – негромко проговорил Магнус, стоило Алеку успокоиться достаточно для того, чтобы выслушать. – И я понимаю это. Я был таким же, когда мой отец пытался утопить меня в речке за нашим домом, – Алек слышал прежде эту историю, но на сей раз она вдруг стала реальнее: по коже пробежался холодок. – Я постоянно задавался вопросом, что можно было сделать, чтобы он оставался в своем уме, или чтобы удержать маму рядом, чтобы мы были счастливой семьей. Спрашивал себя, может, это случилось в тот момент, когда я попросил ее купить мне немного блесток для открыток в честь Дня Святого Валентина для школы. Надеялся, что дело было не в том, что я рассказал отцу, что мне нравится расчесывать девочкам в школе их длинные волосы, а не игнорировать их или пытаться привлечь к чему-то непотребному. Казалось, они со всем этим мирились, но будь я проклят, если бы каждый из этих моментов не проносился у меня перед глазами, когда все рухнуло. Когда моя мама повесилась, отец винил меня и достаточно долгое время я тоже себя винил. Мне потребовались годы, дабы осознать, что они были самостоятельными людьми, принимавшими самостоятельные выборы.

Алек долго молчал, позволяя рукам и мягкому голосу Магнуса успокоить себя, как и всегда.

– Но ведь именно во мне что-то было не так, потому что они оставили ее. Иззи родилась меньше чем через год после меня, и они вырастили ее. Любили ее, баловали, оставили рядом с собой. Они вышвырнули меня, даже не воспользовавшись шансом полюбить. Я просто не понимаю всего этого, – наконец высказал Алек то, что пилило его с самого момента осознания, что Иззи на самом деле была его сестрой.

– Дорогой, дело было вовсе не в тебе. Я клянусь, что не в тебе. Это их собственная потеря – упустить такого потрясающего ребенка.

Алек улыбнулся, потершись щекой о крохотный кусочек обнаженной кожи, пока барьер между его языком и мозгом окончательно не спал.

– Ты правда думаешь, что я все еще ребенок? Только это во мне и видишь? Парнишку, который повсюду за тобой таскается?

Ощутив, как мышцы под ним напряглись, Алек подумал, не зашел ли он слишком далеко. Он не настолько часто терял над собой контроль, при этом всякий раз давая себе клятву, что больше подобное не повторится.

– Нет, – тихо сказал Магнус. – Я считаю тебя своим лучшим другом.

– И я тебя, – прошептал Алек, пряча в подушке довольную улыбку.

***

– Саймон! – Алек ускорил шаг, равняясь с парнем, и они оба направились на кружок стрельбы. – Готов к следующим выходным? Из завтра собирается покупать платье.

– Думаешь, я когда-нибудь буду к такому готов? – Саймон кинул взгляд на присоединившегося к нему друга. – Мне следует знать о том, откуда тебе известно о расписании покупок Изабель?

– Нет, иначе ты определенно захочешь ее бросить, – Алек отвел глаза, возясь с ремешками на сумке. – Я, эм, в курсе потому, что мы идем завтра вместе. Ей нужно мое мнение.

Саймона хватило менее чем на пять минут, после чего он разразился смехом. Покраснев, Алек пихнул его в бок.

– У тебя почти что есть девушка, только без всяких преимуществ.

Алек закатил глаза.

– Вот только мне не нужны никакие преимущества.

Саймон все еще смеялся, открывая дверь в спортзал.

Войдя, они моментально остановились. Потому что обычно девяносто минут «кружка стрельбы» они проводили за домашней работой, музыкой и разговорами. Они ни разу даже не прикасались ни к чему, хоть отдаленно напоминавшему лук и стрелы, даже не говорили об этом. Сперва Алек был слегка разочарован, но в конечном итоге никакого значения это не имело – ведь он выполнял школьные предписания, не выставляя себя идиотом и не калечась.

И сегодняшний день определенно выбивался из расписания.

На одной стороне спортзала в шеренгу лежали луки, на другой были установлены мишени, штук двадцать. Колчаны со стрелами лежали напротив мишеней, сочетаясь по цвету с каждой. Притормозив, Саймон, явно впечатленный, оглянулся вокруг.

– Что ж, кажется, мы на самом деле научимся стрелять.

Алек ухмыльнулся в предвкушении, подходя к колчану стрел с синим наконечником. Стрелы были дешевые, пластиковые, вряд ли могли причинить какой-нибудь урон, но по какой-то причине ему казалось, что он может в подобном превозмочь.

– Подойдите все сюда! – мисс Кларк выглядела более собранной, чем в их предыдущие встречи. Слева от нее стоял темноволосый мужчина с синими глазами, способными посоперничать по цвету с алековыми. Почувствовав, как на нем задерживается взгляд, Алек жарко покраснел. При других обстоятельствах ему бы понравился проблеск внимания, но сейчас это было определенно не к месту. У него и так было достаточно проблем с личной жизнью, увольте. – Кто-то счел должным донести директору, что наш клуб не особо активничает, и под угрозой расформирования я нашла вам того, кто может научить вас пускать стрелы в мишень. Оставляю вас на попечение мистера Чарли Дугласа, вдруг вы чему-нибудь научитесь. Мистер Дуглас, желаю удачи.

– Что ж, – начал Дуглас, послав скептический взгляд в спину женщины. Всем было очевидно, что она была расстроена вынужденным уходом. Алек закатил глаза, и Саймон подавил смешок рядом с ним. – Прежде, чем мы начнем, скажите: хоть кто-нибудь здесь заинтересован научиться реальной стрельбе из лука, а не просто ходит на дополнительные из-за того, что школа заставляет? – в воздух поднялись лишь две руки – Саймона и Алека. Голубые глаза, казалось, немного оживились, когда его взгляд упал на последнего. – Прекрасно. Тогда, полагаю, вы поможете мне это продемонстрировать, мистер?..

– Лайтвуд, – Алек перевел взгляд на свои ноги, вместо того чтобы встретиться с преподавателем глазами.

Ему всегда казалось это невероятно эгоистичным и драматичным – когда главные герои жаловались на то, что за ними ухлестывают симпатичные мужчины – но теперь он, кажется, начинал их понимать. Он никогда не видел прежде, на что именно обращали внимание в первую очередь. Он был обычным, не таким, как Магнус, с его-то роскошным телом и харизмой. Он не мог пошутить, не облажавшись и не покраснев в процессе. Он ужасно поддерживал беседу и не был слишком отзывчив. Вот почему он нравился Джонатану в плане секса: потому что он был простым. Алек был простым, и на него никто никогда не возлагал никаких надежд.

После двадцати минут неуловимых прикосновений, в течение которых их учитель показывал, как надо держать лук и как натягивать стрелу, они остались сами по себе. Алек устремился в дальний угол спортзала, надеясь, что хихикающие девочки отвлекут Дугласа на остаток часа.

– Это типа должно быть круто? – Саймон протянул ему лук.

Покачав головой, Алек расположил колчан так, чтобы было удобно вытягивать стрелы.

– Не знаю, сколько девушек падут жертвами обаяния стрельбы, но ты можешь попытаться узнать.

– Я… – начал Саймон, запнувшись. – Думаешь, Изабель действительно станет моей девушкой? В смысле, я понимаю, что она совсем меня не знает, совершенно. Просто она мне нравится и я надеялся, что вечеринка станет вроде как первым свиданием, а не одноразовой встречей.

– Саймон, – вздохнул Алек, перестав натягивать тетиву и обернувшись к другу. Его лицо выражало осторожную надежду, и Алеку было не слишком приятно от того, что надежда была обращена на Изабель с ее бардаком в жизни. – Не стану говорить, что она об этом не думала. Просто советую тебе действовать медленно, позволять ей делать первые шаги. Не спи с ней на первых трех свиданиях – если до них вообще дойдет. Для нее все должно быть иначе. Она убьет меня за то, что рассказал, но ей необходимо, чтобы ты стал для нее кем-то особенным, Саймон. Тем парнем, который действительно сумеет доказать ей, что не все мужчины одинаковые. Это тяжело, но ей это нужно. Думаю, ты ей подходишь. Просто она немного напугана. Она хочет парня, но, кажется, просто боится, что ей снова разобьют сердце.

– Вау, – Саймон удивленно моргнул. – Ты на самом деле так хорошо ее знаешь, да?

– Многое подмечаю, – он пожал плечами. – Ладно, я не собираюсь тратить впустую эти полтора часа. Посмотрим, удастся ли нам куда-нибудь попасть.

– Надеюсь, что не друг в друга, – пробормотал Саймон, беря свое оборудование.

Алек действительно надеялся, что не разболтал слишком много, но Саймон должен был знать, куда ступает. Иззи была сложной, здесь требовалась тяжелая работа. Как всегда повторял Магнус, над всеми хорошими людьми нужно работать.

Он улыбнулся, вспомнив их вчерашний день; будто этих шести недель и не было вовсе. Ему слишком нравилось, что Магнус вернулся в его жизнь.

Глухой стук привел его в чувство, и он бросил взгляд на стоявшую в десяти футах от себя мишень, замечая, что все же умудрился в нее попасть неподалеку от центра. Удивленно улыбнувшись, он достал следующую стрелу, накладывая на тетиву.

Алек трижды выстрелил из всех стрел и только тогда, оглянувшись, заметил, что большинство класса, заскучав, разбрелось – ничего нового. Вздохнув, он решил, что тоже может уходить, как вдруг из ниоткуда перед ним материализовался Дуглас.

– У тебя это врожденное.

Алек резко развернулся к наклонившемуся к нему мужчине. Тот усмехался, голубые глаза искрились весельем.

– Вы издеваетесь? – скрестив руки на груди, осведомился Алек.

– Ничуть, – Дуглас выставил вперед руки, улыбаясь. – Это просто очень мило – ты каждый раз так подскакиваешь, когда с тобой заговаривают. Люди тебя обычно игнорируют? Или что?

– Или что, – процедил Алек, собирая свои стрелы. – Спасибо и на этом.

– Попробуем отодвинуть мишень подальше и взглянуть, как далеко ты можешь выстрелить.

– Мило, – усмехнулся сбоку Саймон. Дуглас кивнул ему, но, казалось, ожидал ответ от Алека.

– Ага, звучит неплохо.

– Он только что назвал тебя милым? На тебя запал препод.

Стиснув зубы, Алек просто пожелал оказаться сейчас дома.

– Пусть препод держит ширинку застегнутой. Я не в том настроении, чтобы поддаваться на его ужимки.

Саймон послал ему взволнованный взгляд, прежде чем вновь сосредоточиться и приготовиться стрелять. Алек чувствовал, как его покидает напряжение, пока выпускал стрелу за стрелой, поражая цель вновь и вновь. Было здорово преуспевать хоть в чем-то. А это было самой расслабляющей вещью за последнее время.

Он шел по третьему кругу, как его прервало не самое приятное лицо.

– У тебя здорово выходит, – Дуглас, пахнущий корицей, стоял прямо у него за спиной. – Поверни бедра немного в сторону стены, вот так.

От ощущения широких ладоней на бедрах Алек дернулся в сторону, кидая на него взгляд. И резко отбросил лук на пол, подбирая свои вещи и идя к выходу. Он покинул спортзал, на ходу извиняясь перед Саймоном и обещая скоро с ним увидеться.

Ему просто хотелось наслаждаться хоть чем-нибудь, где все пройдет гладко. Стрельба из лука его действительно увлекла, но Дугласу приспичило вторгнуться в его личное пространство.

Он открыл свой шкафчик, намереваясь забрать книги, и увидел заметку с напоминанием красными буквами о том, что он заваливает английский и что надо собраться, если он хочет закончить четверть. Чертова бумажка просто испортила все настроение.

Он не обращал внимания на то, куда шел, пока не врезался в кого-то, и пара крепких рук подхватила его, спасая от падения на землю. Алек уже собирался огрызнуться на незнакомца, чтобы тот держал свои руки при себе, но внезапно взглянул в слишком знакомые глаза. Впервые за несколько недель он смотрел в глаза Джейсу Эрондейлу.

Джейс выглядел ужасно – почти так же несчастно, как и сам Алек. Под налитыми кровью глазами залегли тени, кожа была бледнее обычного. За пару недель он потерял немного мышечной массы. Алеку до боли хотелось поговорить с ним, но он не знал, что сказать. Он знал, что на этой неделе Джему предстояла операция на мозг – самая рискованная из всех: шанс, что он не встанет с хирургического стола, был крайне велик. Знал, что Джем не вылезал из больниц неделями, равно как и Уилл по большей части. Алек знал, что Джейсу было одиноко и больно, но все еще злился. Злился на то, что Джейс кинул его ради хорошенькой девчонки. Злился, что Изабель знала о личной жизни Джейса больше, нежели он сам. Злился, что потерял лучшего друга тогда, когда больше всего в нем нуждался. И так сильно злился, что в Клэри тот нашел большую отдушину, чем в нем самом после стольких лет дружбы.

– Почему ты не сказал мне, что заваливаешь английский? – после нескольких минут гляделок заговорил Джейс. – Я бы тебе помог.

– Серьезно? – Алек непонимающе глядел на него. – Как насчет сообщений, которые я тебе оставлял, умоляя позвонить мне? Как насчет всех тех раз, что говорил, что волнуюсь за тебя? Я звонил, Джейс, много раз, но ты не перезванивал.

– Ну, твои сообщения были какие-то расплывчатые, – Джейс передернул плечами. – Я не хотел разговаривать.

– Можешь поговорить с Клэри, – Алек не знал, с какого перепугу упомянул ее: тема была почти запретной.

– Не начинай, ладно? Ты понятия не имеешь, что у нас с ней происходит.

– Потому что ты ничего не рассказываешь! – в отчаянии выкрикнул Алек, решительно вознамерившийся не позволить кóму поперек горла обернуться чем-либо похуже. – Ты не говоришь со мной ни о ней, ни о Джеме, да вообще ни о чем.

– Я не хочу говорить о Джеме, – голос Джейса дрогнул на имени отца; несложно было сделать вывод, что он в шаге от нервного срыва. Но Джейс Эрондейл не позволял своим эмоциям брать верх, он всегда был сильным. Даже когда они были детьми.

– Ладно, мы не обязаны это обсуждать. И никогда не обсуждали, – Алек отвел глаза, но, стоило Джейсу отвернуться, чтобы уйти, он не выдержал: – Ты влюблен в нее?

– Нет. Просто… она помогает мне отвлечься.

– А она тебя любит?

– Думаю, это ее проблемы. Мы просто трахаемся несколько недель. Слишком рано говорить о любви. Секс потрясный, она не была девственницей. Она мне нравится, Алек, тебе так сложно это понять?

– Ты не должен спать с ней, раз не любишь ее.

Джейс перехватил его взгляд, и его глаза ясно показали, что эта мысль проскальзывала у него в голове.

– Кто бы говорил. Ты же сам путаешься с Джонатаном, не так ли?

Чувствуя, как воздух покидает легкие, Алек беспомощно задохнулся. Ему и так было от этого слишком паршиво, а Джейс лишь подлил масла в огонь.

– Я… я не… Это…

Алек видел, что Джейс осознал: он зашел слишком далеко. И уже открыл рот, чтобы, возможно, извиниться, однако Алек прервал его первым:

– Не разговаривай со мной. Дай знать, когда мой лучший друг вернется в город. Я знаю, что вся ситуация с Джемом тебя на куски разрывает, что ты даже с Уиллом не хочешь об этом говорить. А может, это Уилл копирует тебя и сам ни с кем не общается, но ты не единственный, кто заботится о Джеймсе Карстаирсе. Мы с Магнусом затаив дыхание ждем новостей всякий раз, как и вы. Ты не обязан вести себя как мудак только потому, что ты расстроен и напуган, – Алек до крови прикусил нижнюю губу. – Никогда больше не смей называть меня шлюхой. Не смей. Не могу поверить, что ты назвал меня так после всего того, что знаешь. С меня хватит попыток, Джейс. Дашь знать, как вознамеришься прекратить отталкивать всех прочь от себя.

***

– Эй, синеглазка.

Алек не мог не расслабиться, улыбнувшись при виде развалившегося за стойкой Рагнора на входе в салон «Аликанте». Инстинктивно он сморщил нос от странного запаха средств для волос. Он редко заходил сюда, но все еще помнил, как сидел в задней комнате, рисуя или занимаясь уроками. Он постоянно крутился на стульях, пока Катарина, вздыхая, не просила его прекратить, пока он не сломал что-нибудь или пока его не затошнило. Он буквально вырос здесь, равно как и дома, и прекрасно знал весь персонал.

– Привет, – Алек улыбнулся неподдельной – как он надеялся – улыбкой, ну или хотя бы близкой к настоящей. – Как дела? У вас с Рафаэлем все хорошо?

– Разумеется, – гаденько улыбнулся Рагнор. – Рафаэль не может без меня. Плюс, кто еще будет вместе со мной смеяться над Магнусом? Этого твоего опекуна, позволь заметить в который раз, надо усмирять. У нас все хорошо, в следующем месяце пятилетняя годовщина. Возможно, я закачу вечеринку, ты приглашен.

– Обязательно приду, – оглянувшись, Алек не заметил цветастой и блестящей одежды Магнуса. – Ты знаешь, где Магнус?

– Ты в порядке, синеглазка? – осведомился Рагнор, по всей видимости, замечая свитер.

Это был свитер, который Алек носил лишь тогда, когда был очень сильно расстроен. Он был непригоден для носки на людях, с его-то выцветшей серой окраской и количеством дырок. Он долго носил его, когда только переехал к Магнусу; он когда-то принадлежал его опекуну и в те времена был дизайнерской вещью из кашемира. И с тех пор свитер надевался в плохие дни, когда он думал сотворить то, чего уже давно не делал. День не мог быть хорошим, если в нем был замешан Свитер.

– Не особенно.

Рагнор моментально поднялся, заприметив смешивавшего краску и сортировавшего средства Магнуса в задней комнате.

– Босс, у тебя посетитель!

– Кто? – отозвался тот, приподнимаясь на носках, чтобы выглянуть из комнаты.

Алек помахал рукой – рукав свитера болтался из стороны в сторону. Махнув в ответ, Магнус отвернулся вымыть руки. Глубоко вздохнув, Алек проскользнул в заднюю комнату, тихо закрывая за собой дверь. Развернувшись к нему лицом, Магнус наконец заметил, какой именно свитер был на нем сегодня.

– По шкале от одного до десяти? – Магнус мягко потер его плечи. Его желто-зеленые глаза немного успокоили Алека – он почувствовал, что сможет справиться.

– Восемь, но слабенькая, – Алек придвинулся чуть ближе, обхватив Магнуса руками за талию.

– Ты снова делал себе больно?

Вопрос прозвучал шепотом; как же он ненавидел то, что Магнусу приходилось спрашивать о таком. Он ненавидел то, что не мог этому противостоять. Ненавидел, что выбрал именно такой метод избавления – и уж тем более ненавидел то, что этот метод работал.

– Нет. Нет, я пришел сюда. Мне так жаль.

Магнус легко прикасался к нему, его руки скользили вверх-вниз по его предплечьям.

– Я рад, что ты пришел. Я освобожусь через двадцать минут, Рагнор закроет салон. Он все равно вел себя как ленивая задница весь день.

– Ты не обязан уходить раньше, – пытался спорить Алек, даже когда Магнус отошел переговорить с Рагнором.

Глубоко вздохнув, он обхватил себя руками. И, почувствовав чужую руку на талии, замер, прежде чем осознал, что это был лишь вернувшийся обратно Магнус. Он на мгновение наклонился к мужчине, как в следующую секунду дверь в другом конце комнаты резко распахнулась, заставив его подскочить и разлить краску на пол и собственные джинсы.

Тихо выругавшись, Алек принялся извиняться, прежде чем Магнус не оттолкнул его от беспорядка. Попятившись в угол, Алек наблюдал, как Брайан медленно прошествовал к Магнусу, посылая ему подозрительный взгляд. Было более чем очевидно, что Брайану было точно так же наплевать на Алека, как и самому Алеку на него. И Магнус, застрявший посреди всего этого, был единственной проблемой.

– Я слышал, ты освобождаешься пораньше? – с улыбкой спросил Брайан, кладя руки на бедра Магнуса в некоем подобии намека. – Такой поворот подкидывает мне множество идей о том, чем мы можем заняться сегодня.

– Сто раз тебя просил, Брайан, не на работе, – прошипел Магнус, выпрямляясь и стряхивая с себя чужие руки.

– Ты серьезно? Магнус…

Тот прервал его яростным взглядом.

– Не здесь, Брайан.

Повернувшись к нему спиной, он подошел к Алеку, чувствовавшему себя так, словно он причинил больше проблем, нежели обычно. Надо было просто остаться дома и продержаться до возвращения Магнуса. Можно было послать сообщение, сделать что-нибудь не настолько очевидное и нуждающееся, не появляться у него на работе и не становиться причиной проблем с Брайаном. Он мог ненавидеть Брайана по причинам, которых и сам не понимал, но он желал Магнусу лишь счастья. А таким образом ничего не выходило.

– Я пойду, – тихо проговорил Алек, стоило Магнусу подойти поближе. – Прости, что пришел и все испортил. Я буду в порядке, пока ты не вернешься домой.

– Тише, сладкий, – точно так же тихо произнес Магнус, прикасаясь к его руке. – Тебе не за что извиняться. Брайан ведет себя слишком по-детски. Дай мне максимум десять минут, и мы уберемся отсюда. Подожди меня, ладно?

Алек, кивнув, с сомнением взглянул в сторону ждавшего в противоположных дверях человека со скрещенными на груди руками.

Магнус, пересекая комнату, жестом показал Брайану идти за собой, прежде чем закрыть за ними дверь.

– Я веду себя по-детски? – первое, что спросил Брайан, стоило им оказаться наедине в пустом помещении.

– Да. Я миллион раз тебе говорил, что должен вести себя подобающе на работе. И ты не должен на мне виснуть.

– Ну, я подумал, вдруг твои приоритеты поменялись, – с сарказмом отозвался Брайан. – После того, как ты позволил Алеку на тебе висеть и сам обнимал его на своем рабочем месте. Вдруг теперь это распространится и на твоего бойфренда?

– Алек – это другое, – казалось, Магнус заявлял это уже в сотый раз.

Он признавал свои чувства к Алеку, однако по каким-то неясным причинам оставался с Брайаном. Тот был милый, отзывчивый. А он сам понятия не имел, чувствует ли Алек то же самое, да и вообще стоит ли пытаться сходиться с кем-то настолько моложе. Алек только станет совершеннолетним в этом месяце, а Магнусу уже двадцать семь. У него, конечно, не было дурных намерений по отношению к Алеку, но это ничего не облегчало. Правда ведь?

– Ладно, что с ним не так? – спросил Брайан, снова привлекая к себе внимание. – Между нами все как-то странно. Ты не пускаешь меня к себе домой, потому что Алек может быть там. Мы не спали вместе, потому что не хочешь расстраивать Алека тем, что не будешь ночевать дома, но ведь ты не парень-однодневка. Я просто не понимаю, почему твой сосед играет такую роль в твоей личной жизни. В смысле, я понимаю, он от меня не в восторге, но я же не убил его собаку три года назад, я вообще ничего не сделал!

– Ведешь себя как ревнивый идиот, – огрызнулся Магнус. – Между мной и Алеком ничего нет. У него тяжелый день, и я должен быть рядом, а не спорить сейчас с тобой!

– Об этом я и говорю, Магнус! – Брайан повысил голос до крика. – Тебя больше волнует, что у него тяжелый день, нежели тот факт, что я задет и расстроен! Мне не по душе, что он ошивается вокруг тебя. Не думаю, что прошу о многом. Мне кажется, что это я лишний, когда здесь фигурирует Алек.

– Мне казалось, ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы осознать, что помимо тебя в моей жизни есть еще важные люди, – Магнус повысил голос до того же тона, хотя и понимал, что во многих вещах Брайан прав. Это его приоритеты были неправильными с самого начала.

– Я застал его в твоей кровати! – голос Брайана был полон боли. – Ты сказал мне, что дело в кошмарах или в чем-то подобном. Но факт в том, что я застал тебя в постели с другим мужчиной, а ты ведешь себя так, словно я не должен расстраиваться. Разве это справедливо? Тем утром я зашел к тебе с кофе и выпечкой, хотел сделать сюрприз и обнаружил его спящим в твоей кровати! – Брайан сделал глубокий вдох, и Магнус ощутил, как его покидает злость от одного вида трясущихся рук мужчины. – Ты мне нравишься, Магнус, черт, да я уверен, что почти влюблен в тебя, и именно поэтому я не задаю тебе вопросы и не поднимаю эту тему. Я доверяю тебе и действительно хорошо провожу время рядом с тобой. Я хочу для нас будущего, Магнус, но ты ставишь Алека на первое место, и я не знаю, нравится ли мне это. Я хочу, чтобы мой бойфренд ставил меня на первое место. Алек не твоя семья, я бы понял, если бы он был ею.

– Ладно, – Магнус наконец обрел голос. – Ты прав. Я относился к тебе несправедливо. Я и правда склонен ставить Алека на первое место, – Магнус замолчал, собираясь с мыслями о том, что хотелось сказать. Он мог придумать какое-нибудь объяснение и извиниться, зная, что Брайан его, скорее всего, простит. Мог позволить себе плыть по течению и, возможно, ранить Брайана еще сильнее, нежели сейчас. С другой стороны, он просто мог сказать Брайану, что влюблен в кого-то другого. Сказать, что будет нечестно продолжать все вот так, когда он чувствует нечто подобное к другому человеку. Он мог рискнуть и дождаться, пока Алек почувствует то же самое, что и он сам. Мог рискнуть и потерять этого потрясающего парня в пользу того, который может никогда даже на него не обратить внимания.

Но если кто-то и был достоин подобного риска, это был Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд.

***

– Мне жаль, что ты поругался с Брайаном, – тихо сказал Алек, когда они шли вместе домой. – И еще больше жаль, что я стал причиной этому.

– Не стал, неправда, – отозвался Магнус, хотя его сердце и болело очень сильно, будто одна его часть разбилась на осколки. Он понимал, что это было правильное решение – порвать, но легко это не было. – С Брайаном было сложно уже какое-то время. Ты нас слышал?

– Нет, я ушел к Рагнору, когда вы начали кричать, – Алек замолчал, когда они миновали толпу людей около какого-то популярного ресторана, и заговорил вновь, лишь когда они оказались подальше от суеты. – Ты порвал с ним, потому что не чувствовал к нему ничего или просто потому что должен был так поступить?

Магнус, шокированно взглянув на него, провел рукой по волосам, выглядя дико уставшим.

– С чего ты взял, что мы расстались?

– Ну, я слышал, как Брайан бросил «живи счастливо», уходя, а простые ссоры так сильно тебя не задевают, – пожал плечами Алек, чуть улыбнувшись, когда Магнус продолжил смотреть на него так, словно у него выросла третья голова. – Я просто знаю тебя. Ты не реагируешь так на бытовые скандалы. Ну так что?

– Почему ты всегда задаешь тяжелые вопросы? – глубоко вздохнул Магнус, поворачивая на их улицу. – Второй вариант, раз уж ты спросил. Я бросил Брайана ради его же блага, даже если он и будет ненавидеть меня за это всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– И как ты заставил себя сделать это? – Алек отвел от него взгляд, внимательно изучая деревья, попадавшиеся по дороге.

– Что-то не так? – осведомился Магнус, удивленный необычными вопросами.

– Да, – честно ответил Алек, слишком уставший лгать тому, кто знал его лучше кого бы то ни было. – Я просто пока не могу об этом говорить. И мне было интересно, как ты держишься так сильно. Ты всегда поступаешь правильно по отношению к людям и говоришь то, что необходимо, даже если это больно. Я просто не знаю, как научиться делать то же самое.

– Ты намного мудрее своих восемнадцати лет, – произнес Магнус, беря его за руку. – В свои восемнадцать я заботился лишь о вечеринках и распродажах. Спал с разными людьми каждые выходные и разбивал слишком много сердец, – он покачал головой. – Ты постоянно говоришь о том, что ты недостоин чего-то, что ты не особенный. И вот что я тебе скажу: ты очень даже особенный, Александр.

– Я должен рассказать Иззи правду, но не могу заставить себя, – Алек сел на крыльцо, прислушиваясь к шуму машин в отдалении.

– Почему ты колеблешься? Ты ей, кажется, нравишься, – присев рядом, Магнус положил ладонь ему на колено.

– Я просто не знаю, к лучшему ли это для нас обоих или же только для меня. Я переверну весь ее мир, рассказав об этом. Потому что моя жизнь изменилась, когда я подвозил ее, и ей будет точно так же больно. Думаю, она понятия не имеет о том, что я существую. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня она возненавидела Роберта и Маризу.

– Тебе следует перестать брать на себя ответственность за поступки других, – Магнус легко поцеловал его в лоб. – Я думаю, она заслуживает право знать. Люди всегда заслуживают правды, а затем могут сами решить, как с ней поступать.

– Спасибо, Магнус, – Алек опустил голову на его плечо. – Я так тебя люблю.

Магнус затаил дыхание, слыша эти слова сейчас, после осознания собственных чувств; раньше это звучало иначе. Он не решался сказать то же самое, пока не осознал, что это в любом случае будет правдой. Даже если Алек и не испытает к нему никакой вечной любви, он все равно будет любить его больше кого бы то ни было.

– И я тебя люблю, дорогой.


	8. Chapter 8

Жизнь в больнице начинается ранним утром. Еще до восхода солнца врачи, медсестры и лаборанты строят планы на грядущий день. Доктора обходят пациентов, назначая им лечение. Медсестры разносят таблетки, стараясь успеть к каждому вовремя. Больницы превращались в шумные места еще до того, как большинство людей поднималось из постели.

Даже после выбора медицины как будущей профессии Уилл Эрондейл не привык к ранним подъемам. Он широко зевнул, когда перед ним закрылись створки лифта. И прижал к себе чашку крепкого горячего кофе, собираясь с силами на предстоящий день. Потому что именно сегодняшний день изменит их жизни – ну, хотя бы в какую-то сторону. На сегодня была назначена операция, по результатам которой станет известно, какие у Джема шансы сразиться против этой ужасной заразы. Джем априори должен был быть не в порядке, и ему самому надо оставаться сильным. У Уилла в голове царила путаница мыслей и чувств, пока он поднимался в стационарное отделение.

В этой самой больнице двадцать лет назад они познакомились с Джеймсом. Тот попал сюда в студенческие годы с аппендицитом, Уилл же был новичком, которому предстояла его первая самостоятельная операция. Все прошло точно как по плану до самого конца процедуры, и Джема накачали обезболивающими, чтобы следующие несколько часов ему было полегче. Под влиянием лекарств он был безнадежен в флирте, Уиллу же всегда недоставало самоконтроля. И прежде, чем Джем покинул больницу, он лично выследил его и гордо вручил прямо в руки свой номер на вырванной из эпикриза странице. Этот день навсегда остался в его памяти.

Двадцать лет спустя в той же самой больнице им предстоял еще один день, который должен был запомниться навсегда, плохой или хороший.

Он поздоровался с медсестрами, знакомыми ему десятилетиями, чувствуя себя странно без белого халата. Он бросил хирургию после того, как они взяли к себе Джейса, зная, что не сможет совмещать карьеру с семьей. Частенько скучая, он не раз хотел вернуться, но это было до того, как Джеймс заболел. Теперь он работал в отделении терапии и его все устраивало, пусть и не приносило такого кайфа, как операции. Семья с Джеймсом того стоила. Их маленькая семья будто представляла собой блаженное счастье, о котором он никогда и не подозревал.

Пройдя в конец коридора, он сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем зайти в палату мужа. Джеймс уже не спал: лежал, скрестив руки, пока на заднем плане шумел телевизор. Он крутил обручальное кольцо на пальце, кажется, глубоко погрузившись в размышления.

– Доброе утро моему красивому мужчине, – Уилл наклонился, коротко его целуя.

Джеймс, поймав его за шею, вновь прижался к нему губами. Уилл застонал гораздо громче, чем следовало, но ведь прошли недели с тех пор, как ему доставалось нечто большее, чем просто поцелуи. Больница не располагала к интимности.

Несколько долгих мгновений спустя Джем разорвал поцелуй.

– Хотелось бы мне заняться с тобой сексом, – проворчал он, откидываясь обратно.

Уилл, громко рассмеявшись, закрыл за собой дверь и присел на край его кровати.

– Когда вернешься домой, тебя ждет столько секса, сколько пожелаешь.

От упоминания дома между ними повисло напряжение. Ставки были подняты: врачи приняли решение сделать куда как более обширную операцию, чем планировали загодя. Их больше всего беспокоили мозг и печень, и, учитывая все происходящее, Джем сильно рисковал не пережить грядущее.

– Нужно поговорить, Уилл, – голос Джема был тихий, но взгляд серых глаз был тверд.

Уилл тяжело вздохнул, абсолютно не желая заводить этот разговор.

– Да, конечно, о чем?

Джем сделал глубокий вдох; Уиллу было заметно, как он собрался со всеми своими силами, намереваясь сказать желаемое. Потому что Джем всегда предпочитал обсуждать все тяжести, в то время как сам Уилл был подвержен ужасающей привычке избегать серьезные темы.

– Ну, я хотел сказать, что подписал бумаги на донорство органов.

– Черт возьми, Джем, ну ты серьезно?

– И еще: если вдруг после операции я не сумею самостоятельно дышать…

– Я не хочу это обсуждать! – четко и громко отозвался Уилл, вскакивая с постели и подходя к окну, отчаянно надеясь, что глаза перестанет жечь. Он слишком сильно верил, что Джеймс будет в полном порядке, и просто хотел, чтобы все остальные верили точно так же слепо, и неважно, насколько это было глупо.

– Нам придется это обсудить, Уильям! – громко произнес Джем; легко было уловить, как он точно так же борется с подступившими слезами. Обернувшись, Уилл увидел невыразимую боль в его глазах, пока тот пытался держать голос ровным. – Ты не можешь запретить мне решать все вопросы. Есть все шансы, что я оттуда не выберусь, и мне многое нужно тебе сказать.

– Ты собираешься вести со мной беседы на своем так называемом смертном одре? – неверяще покачал головой Уилл.

– Помимо прочего, да, – голос Джема дрогнул. – За двадцать лет у меня накопилось множество того, что надо сказать, и ты все выслушаешь. Меньше чем через полчаса тут будут Магнус и Алек, поэтому я говорю сейчас, – они встретились взглядами; как и всегда, победил Джем, и Уилл плюхнулся в кресло. Ему не хотелось это выслушивать, потому что слова буквально разрывали его на части.

– Ладно, говори.

– Этим утром я подписал отказ от реанимации.

Уилл вскинул голову, и его голубые глаза шокированно распахнулись.

– И не собирался это со мной обсудить?! Я врач, а тебе не нужно мое профессиональное мнение?

– Твое мнение было бы каким угодно, но не профессиональным. Ты мой муж, Уилл, и я люблю тебя, но ты не особо беспристрастный.

– Ты не можешь просто подписать отказ и поступать так со мной. Я хочу, чтобы тебя спасли.

– Я не собираюсь жить как овощ. И не хочу вешать это на вас с Джейсом. Шансы ничтожны, Уилл, и если они не сумеют меня спасти, значит, не сумеют. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя была жизнь, нормальная жизнь. И не хочу, чтобы ты тратил все сбережения на мое спасение. Мы не обеднеем по этой причине. Потому что ты зайдешь настолько далеко, потому что ты слишком сильно меня любишь.

Теперь Уилл играл в гляделки с плиткой на полу и, стоило Джему закончить, тут же проиграл, яростно моргая и пытаясь сдержать слезы.

– Джем… – голос хрипел; он понятия не имел, что хочет сказать.

– Также необходимо поговорить о Джейсе.

Уилл поднял голову; эта тема была побезопаснее предыдущей.

– Не стоит о нем беспокоиться.

– Уилл, ты его игнорируешь, – Джем не обвинял, скорее уж звучал благожелательно. – Ты проводишь тут дни и ночи, целые недели, а Джейс там совершенно один. Он спит с кем-то и чем только не занимается. Он потерян, Уилл, и это нужно исправить. Ему сейчас очень больно. Ты должен с ним поговорить.

– Он в порядке. Секс – не худшая вещь, он ведь предохраняется.

– Поговори с ним, – тихо, но твердо повторил Джем. – Вы вдвоем поразительно упрямо избегаете вещи, о которых не хотите говорить. Вы даже не желаете признавать, что вокруг вас происходит что-то плохое. Уилл, он еще ребенок, ему необходимо, чтобы кто-то обнял его и пообещал, что все будет в порядке. Обычно я обсуждаю с ним все на свете, но он не сумеет поговорить со мной, когда меня не станет.

– Прекрати повторять это! – воскликнул Уилл; глаза снова зажгло, и он заставил себя отвести взгляд от мужа.

Тихий шорох – и Джем устроился у него на коленях. Уилл мгновенно обхватил его руками.

– Мы не можем это игнорировать, – тихо. – Я должен знать, что мои мальчики будут в порядке без меня.

– Пожалуйста, Джеймс, я не хочу думать о… – Уилл подавился словами, не произнося их вслух. Прижавшись ближе, Джем поцеловал его в шею.

– Ты столько отдал мне, – прошептал Джем. – Подарил мне жизнь длиннее, чем я надеялся. У нас есть семья и потрясающая жизнь. Ты невероятный, Уилл, и я никогда не мог и мечтать о ком-то лучше. Я люблю тебя, Уильям Эрондейл, так сильно люблю, – выговорить последние слова было едва ли не больно, и у Джема потекли слезы.

– Я не могу потерять тебя, – несмотря на то, что его лучший друг мог появиться тут с минуты на минуту, Уилл не сдержал слез, которые скрывал на протяжении многих месяцев. – Я не знаю, как жить без тебя. Ты мой лучший друг, любовь всей моей жизни. Как можно справиться с потерей любви всей жизни? Я не хочу справляться в одиночку, Джем. Хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной.

– Я знаю, милый, – уменьшительно-ласкательные имена были для них большой редкостью, и от этого слезы полились с новой силой. – Ты будешь в порядке, вы оба справитесь. Будет больно достаточно долго, но вы все сможете преодолеть. Ты сильный, как и Джейс, но вы должны держаться вместе. Он нуждается в тебе.

– Тебе страшно? – Уилл не мог не спросить, хотя вопрос казался глупым.

– И да, и нет, – протянув руку, Джем стер его слезы, затем смахнул свои, хотя в следующую минуту их щеки снова были влажными. – У меня была потрясающая жизнь, и, пусть мне и хочется большего, я благодарен за то, что ты рядом со мной.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты волновался за нас с Джейсом, – Уилл мягко обнял мужа за плечи, отчаянно сопротивляясь желанию спрятать его подальше от всех проблем. – Я хочу, чтобы ты боролся. Обещаю, если ты н-не справишься, мы будем в порядке. Я прослежу, чтобы Джейс справился.

– Я люблю тебя.

Такое дешевое заявление тому, что на самом деле между ними происходило. Уиллу всегда казалось, что не было слов описать то, что они чувствовали друг к другу. Он понимал, однако, что Джем попросту не знал, что еще сказать.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Все тело тряслось, но руки были на удивление спокойными; он схватил одеяло, крепче обняв Джема, пока они ждали прибытия остальных членов своей семьи и вот-вот определившейся судьбы.

***

– Не могу поверить, что мы действительно все это купили, – Алек покачал головой, дожидаясь, пока Магнус запрет машину.

– Эй, когда он выберется, он заслужит весь этот шоколад! Шарики – это банально, но ведь они забавные?

Рассмеявшись, Алек перехватил связку воздушных шаров, оглядывая парковку. Машин ранним утром было не слишком много; Алек безошибочно заметил красный автомобиль Уилла, но не увидел еще одной машины, которой следовало тут быть.

– Джейса нет, – он остановился как вкопанный, понимая, что вообще давно не видел его автомобиля. – Серьезно.

– Уверен? – Магнус прикрыл глаза от солнца, оглядываясь. – Может, он опаздывает.

– Нет, он действительно не приедет, – Алек неверяще покачал головой.

– Я уверен, ему просто нужно время. Он приедет.

– Нет, он просто сбегает, – повернувшись к Магнусу, Алек вложил ему в свободную руку связку шаров. – Прости, но я не позволю ему это сделать. Может, мы и не разговариваем, но он не может упустить эту возможность. Если он не попрощается, он не сможет потом с этим жить.

– Алек…

– Я одолжу машину? – Алек прикусил губу, помня, что все еще был на испытательном сроке после того, как сел за руль пьяным месяц назад. К машине его не допускали, но по-другому он бы просто не добрался до Джейса.

Вздохнув, Магнус одарил его долгим взглядом и выдвинул вперед правое бедро.

– Ладно, бери. Возвращайся как можно скорее. Уилл сказал, его заберут к одиннадцати.

Алек залез в его карман, выуживая связку ключей.

– Поверь, я не задержусь надолго. Спасибо, Магнус.

Он едва взглянул на него, бросившись обратно к машине и выезжая со стоянки, подгоняемый желанием разыскать лучшего друга.

Алек знал, где найти Джейса, даже несмотря на их размолвку. Когда Джейс хотел побыть в одиночестве, он отправлялся на природу: в один и тот же парк они ходили несчетное количество раз, когда хотелось подумать или просто пройтись. Алек миллион раз туда приезжал, посему добрался за рекордно короткое время. Долго уговаривать Джейса ему не придется: без него он не собирался никуда уезжать.

– Ведешь себя как эгоистичный придурок! – прокричал Алек блондинистой копне волос; как он и предполагал, Джейс был на том самом месте. Он швырнул бутылку воды в эту самую голову, попадая прежде, чем тот вообще осознал, что происходит. Алек заметил пустую бутылку виски, объяснявшую без слов, в чем было дело.

– Ты, блять, только что зарядил мне по башке! – проорал в ответ Джейс, потянувшись за водой чуть в замешательстве.

Алек чувствовал, что его слегка потряхивает, становясь напротив лучшего друга.

– Ты пьян, – в это с трудом получалось поверить даже после того, как он произнес это вслух. – Ты пьян, а у твоего отца операция.

– Ни слова про него. Просто заткнись. Это не твое дело.

Алек встряхнул Джейса, заставляя посмотреть на себя и подмечая, что его глаза налились кровью, будто он не спал ночь напролет.

– Это чертовски мое дело, – зашипел Алек. – Уилл и Джем мне такая же семья, как и тебе. Я знаю их девять лет! Ты не подумал о том, что Уилл, возможно, в тебе сейчас нуждается? Ты не можешь бросить его со всем этим наедине.

– Отпусти, – невнятно пробормотал Джейс, дергая руку обратно.

– Пей воду, ты едешь со мной в больницу, – резко приказал Алек, скрестив руки на груди.

– Ты, блять, не прикажешь мне, что делать, Алек. Я не хочу туда ехать.

– ОН МОЖЕТ НЕ ПЕРЕЖИТЬ ЭТО, ДЖЕЙС! – заорал Алек на весь пустой парк. – Ты можешь больше не увидеть своего отца, разве что на похоронах! Ты сможешь жить, зная, что даже не попрощался?

– Я не такой, как ты, Алек, – Джейс глотнул воды. – Я просто не могу это сделать. Не могу смотреть, как он умирает, не вынесу прощания. Просто… никак.

– Тебе придется, – твердо. – Прости, но как твой лучший друг я заставлю тебя туда поехать. Надо встретиться лицом к лицу со своими эмоциями и сказать Джему, что ты чертовски его любишь. Знаю, ты не хочешь говорить со мной, хоть и не знаю причины. Я буду с тобой все это время, и все будет хорошо, Джейс. Уилл никогда не простит тебя, если ты не приедешь. Он все для тебя, они твоя семья, а семья – это все.

– Ладно, – пробормотал тот, неровной походкой идя к своей машине.

– Залезай, я за рулем, – огрызнулся Алек, толкая его к своему автомобилю.

Джейс взглянул на него пустыми глазами, забираясь на пассажирское сидение.

Алек мог чувствовать, как его лучший друг трясется, пока они поднимались на лифте на четвертый этаж. Алек понимал, что Джейс не справляется, но он все еще был в ярости от того, что тот напился вместо того, чтобы приехать сюда. Было подозрение, что Джейс сильно запил, и это его дико тревожило.

Джейс шел за ним по коридору, однако замер на месте, слыша три голоса, доносящиеся из палаты. Злость позволила Алеку завезти его в больницу, но злость не заставит Джейса зайти в палату.

– Давай, Джейс, все в порядке.

Они наконец встретились взглядами, и Джейс тяжело сглотнул несколько раз.

– Я не могу туда зайти, Алек. Не могу.

Глаза Джейса бегали туда-сюда, а тело будто одеревенело. Вздохнув, Алек поддался желанию утешить его, а не осудить.

– Джейс, – тихо произнес он, перехватывая бледную ладонь. – Никаких масок сегодня. Ты примешь происходящее и будешь рядом с ними. Уилл, может, и расстреляет тебя потом за пьянство, но не прямо же сейчас. Они будут рады увидеть тебя.

– Ладно, – Джейс крепко сжал его руку. – Идем.

***

Джейс еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько не на своем месте, следуя за Алеком в палату, где лежал его отец. В первую очередь взгляд наткнулся на Уилла, как и всегда. В юности он буквально боготворил его – Уилл всегда помогал через все пройти. И от вида его покрасневших глаз Джейс закусил губу. Уилл никогда не плакал – это был закон вселенной.

Его все еще продолжало трясти; засунув руки в карманы, он думал о том, что со всем этим справиться было бы намного легче, будь он трезв.

– Привет, Джейс.

Взгляд переметнулся к Джему, положившему голову на плечо Уилла. Они держались за руки, и Джейс старался не думать о том, что это, возможно, последний раз, когда он видит обоих своих родителей вместе. Он знал, что шансы у Джема не лучшие, но реальное осознание ударило по голове лишь сейчас.

– Привет, – выдавил Джейс, пугаясь того, насколько дрожал его голос, игнорируя все попытки держаться.

– Можете дать нам пару минут? – спросил Уилл, глядя на Магнуса и Алека.

Те встали, проходя мимо; Магнус крепко сжал плечо Джейса, выходя на коридор. Дверь захлопнулась, и Джейс ощутил в полной мере все угрызения совести, стоило им остаться наедине. Он огляделся вокруг, скользя взглядом по непритязательной обстановке, прежде чем уставиться в пол. Надо было выпить еще две бутылки виски. Слишком много переживаний.

– Джейс, – Уилл попытался привлечь его внимание, но тот не мог посмотреть ни на одного отца. Все тело онемело, и только сердце болезненно билось о ребра. Он дрожал, желая оказаться в каком-нибудь другом месте. Чтобы они все были дома, чтобы у Джема никогда не было рака. Чтобы все было как год назад, когда они были счастливы.

– Подойди, Джейс, все в порядке, – раздался мягкий голос Джема.

Джейсу очень хотелось так и сделать, но тело не двигалось. Вместо этого он непроизвольно отступил назад, ошибочно полагая, что, если он не взглянет на Джема, это не будет реальностью. Врезавшись спиной в стену, он словно почувствовал себя в ловушке в сужающейся комнате.

Рука на его шее напугала, и, подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами Уилла. Отец смотрел на него долгое мгновение, и во взгляде не было ничего, кроме любви и заботы. Создавалось впечатление, что они с Уиллом не виделись несколько недель, хотя на деле это было лишь вчера. От мягкого прикосновения вновь прошла дрожь; он чувствовал, что сейчас сломается и все эти недели сдерживания обрушатся на него в один миг.

– Джейс, – тихо сказал Уилл, коснувшись лбом его лба. Тот невольно отпрянул, даже когда его отец притянул его в объятия. – Боже, тебя трясет. Все хорошо, малыш, правда.

– Пап, – его горло сдавливало от слова, которого он не слышал с самого детства, еще до тех пор, как в его жизни появился Алек. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз его так называли.

– Подведи его сюда, Уилл, я туда точно не доберусь.

Шутка вышла неудачной, но Уилл, приобняв его за плечи, повел именно туда, куда так не хотелось смотреть. В больничной робе, подключенный к куче приборов, не сравнимой даже с техникой у них дома, Джем выглядел тоньше и бледнее. Он казался столь хрупким, что Джейс внезапно осознал: Алек был абсолютно прав. Шанс, что они больше не увидятся, был огромен.

– Ложись сюда, давай, – Джем пододвинулся, освобождая место.

Рука Уилла чуть подтолкнула его вперед, хотя ему отчаянно хотелось сбежать на другой край земли как можно скорее. Он втиснулся в узкое пространство, и руки Джема тут же обняли его, на удивление крепкие, как и обычно. Джейс всегда ощущал себя в безопасности в его объятиях. Уилл держался позади, запустив пальцы в его волосы.

– Слушай сюда, Джонатан Кристофер Эрондейл, – тихо зашептал Джем. – Я полюбил тебя с той самой минуты, как впервые увидел. Ты был крохотным, пухленьким, светловолосым, самым красивым из всех, кого я только видел. Я даже не знал, что могу любить кого-то столь сильно, как и твоего отца, прежде чем встретил тебя. Неважно, что ты делал и что еще сделаешь, ты – лучшее, что только происходило с нами обоими, – Джейс ощущал, как начинает плакать, и пытался не разрыдаться в голос. Сильные руки Уилла легли ему на плечи, и Джем крепче сжал объятия. – Пообещай мне, что откроешься Уиллу. Пообещай, что позволишь ему помочь тебе все пережить. Знаю, ты ненавидишь, когда тебя балуют и утешают. Знаю, ты не переносишь сталкиваться лицом к лицу с трудностями – за это можешь винить своего отца, – но именно это и делает нас людьми, Джейс. Ужасные чувства уравновешивают потрясающие ощущения. Ты должен позволить кому-нибудь держать тебя за руку, когда тебе плохо, ладно? Уилл не настолько хорошо понимает тебя, как я. Он пытается, но почти всегда проваливается. Строит из себя крутого парня, хотя на деле он тот еще милашка.

– Осторожнее, Джем, – шутливо предупредил тот.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, – прорыдал Джейс – все откладываемые им чувства обрушились на него. – Пожалуйста.

– Малыш, я ничего не могу обещать, – прошептал Джем, целуя его в макушку. – Только что буду бороться изо всех сил.

– Парни, за ним пришли, – тихо подал голос Магнус, стоя в дверях в окружении врачей.

– Нет! – Джейс плакал так, как не плакал никогда в жизни. Его сердце еще никогда так не разбивалось. – Нет, умоляю!

– Джейс, мы должны его отпустить, – выговорил Уилл, хотя по нему явно было видно, что он сам к такому не готов.

– Я не могу, пап, – шептал Джейс, цепляясь за Джема, словно за спасательный круг.

По лицу Джема текли слезы, когда он разжал объятия. Чужая пара рук помогла ему сесть, и он уткнулся лицом в чью-то грудь – наверняка Магнуса.

– Увидимся, когда вернешься, Джем, – уверенно проговорил тот.

Шагнув вперед, Алек обнял его, шепча слова прощания, прежде чем отступить обратно и крепко сжать руку Магнуса. Джейс только и мог, что наблюдать, как его отцы прощаются последним нежным поцелуем. Когда он оказался в руках Уилла, рыдания поутихли и они наблюдали, как увозят Джема, способные лишь молиться о его возвращении.


End file.
